


Serial Hearts

by chanbeak



Category: Little Mix, One Direction, Selena Gomez - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Serial Killer!Larry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:44:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbeak/pseuds/chanbeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson, preso por cometer assassinatos em série, deixa Doncaster para ficar em uma prisão especializada em Londres. Tomado pelo sentimento de vingança e frustração, se deixa levar pela ideia de que seus dias serão os mais sombrios possíveis. Até, ao chegar lá, conhecer Harry, o garoto falante da cela ao lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prison Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I know they'll be coming to find me soon, but I fear I'm getting used to being held by you._

\- Me larga, seu filho da puta!

\- Mais um xingamento, mais uma surra. Não esqueça.

\- Eu vou me vingar de você, estou falando sério. 

\- Ah, cale a boca.

Por causa de um deslize, Louis estava na cadeia. Alguém o denunciou e o encontraram. Virou notícia em todo país, saiu nos jornais e na televisão. Ele estava bem famoso para um inglês de cidade pequena.

A polícia decidiu levá-lo a uma prisão especializada de Londres. Doncaster era insuficiente para alguém de seu tipo, a segurança tinha que ser maior.

\- Continue andando, idiota.

Louis subiu tantas escadas naquele lugar que estava tonto. A penitenciária era muito grande, e não tinha muitos residentes. Até porque os mais perigosos do país ficavam ali. Era o que a Inglaterra desejava eliminar, mas não podia.

Finalmente, quando alcançaram o décimo primeiro andar, pararam com as escadarias. Agora, Louis e os policiais que o acompanhavam atravessavam corredores extensos. Aquilo parecia não ter fim. Foi então que Louis avistou uma enorme porta de ferro. Ela só abria com uma senha que um policial digitou, imperceptível aos olhos dos outros. 

A porta se abriu automaticamente, mostrando um corredor estreito e curto, com celas dos dois lados, uma de frente à outra. Estavam completamente vazias. A não ser por uma.

Enquanto um dos policiais abria a cela, Louis notou que na outra, ao seu lado, estava alguém. Era um rapaz, assim como ele, sentado no chão. Tinha cabelos cacheados, e olhos verdes, que o encaravam. Louis levantou uma sobrancelha e o encarou também. O outro sorriu. 

Um dos policiais o empurrou para dentro da cela, e Louis deu de cara com o chão. Sua boca começou a sangrar, fazendo os oficiais rirem. Ele nunca teve tanto ódio em toda a sua vida. "Merda", Louis sussurrou.

Logo, os policiais saíram e os trancaram ali. Apenas ele e aquele cara estranho.

\- Merda, merda, merda! - Louis gritou, estancando o sangue da boca com a camisa.

\- Ah, isto é melhor que o silêncio. - o outro falou. Ele tinha a voz bem grave.

\- O quê?

\- É bom ter alguém pra conversar, só isso. 

\- E se eu não quiser conversar? 

\- Você vai querer. Sou bom de papo. 

\- Você é estranho.

\- Não, não sou.

\- Por que estava me encarando, então? 

\- Porque você é bonito.

Aquilo estava ficando mais estranho a cada segundo que passava.

\- Ahn... Obrigado, eu acho. 

\- De nada.

Depois de um tempo, Louis finalmente conseguiu estancar o sangue. Ele gostava de sangue, gostava muito, mas obviamente não vindo dele mesmo. 

\- Enfim, qual é o seu nome? - o rapaz perguntou. 

\- Louis. E o seu? - ele respondeu, ainda achando a situação muito esquisita. 

\- Harold, mas pode me chamar de Harry. É assim que os íntimos me chamam.

\- Íntimos? Que íntimos? - Louis riu.

\- Eu tinha uma vida antes de ser preso. 

\- Mas você usou o verbo no presente.

\- Minha mãe e minha irmã ainda me chamam assim, tenho certeza. Nada de mais.

\- Não que eu ache desinteressante, mas...

\- Você não tem um apelido? 

\- Não vem ao caso agora.

\- Claro que vem - Harry riu. - Acho que alguém está com medo de ser zoado por causa do apelido da mamãe.

\- Eu não estou. 

\- Vamos, diga. Prometo não rir.

\- Eu não...

\- Diga. 

Louis respirou fundo. Ele não acreditava que faria aquilo mesmo.

\- Minha mãe me chamava de Boo Bear. Pronto, falei.

Harry não aguentou e começou a rir. 

\- Você disse que não iria rir - Louis reclamou, rindo também. - Mentiroso de merda. 

\- Ainda bem que está rindo. Eu amo a sua risada. 

"Ah, meu Deus", Louis pensou. A esquisitice tinha voltado.

\- Harry, você está flertando comigo?

\- Talvez sim, talvez não. Qual é a sua opinião? 

\- Eu não sei. Acho que é por isso que estou perguntando.

\- Talvez esteja imaginando coisas que você mesmo fantasia.

\- Eu? Não mesmo.

\- Ah, e aliás, eu também amo o seu nome - Harry riu. - Agora vou dormir um pouco. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite.

A cama, que era encostada em um dos cantos da pequena cela, era barulhenta, fazendo Louis sentir cada movimento do outro. O sanitário, a pia e o espelho eram anexos à parede oposta à da cama.

\- Harry?

\- Sim? 

\- O seu nome também é legal.

Do outro lado, Harry sorriu.

\- Obrigado.

Louis não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Ele ainda não estava acreditando que tinha vacilado. O plano era perfeito. Perfeito até alguém saber dele e denunciar, claro.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol entraram na cela por uma janela minúscula que quase batia no teto de tão alta, um carcereiro alto e musculoso, de idade na casa dos 40 anos, apareceu para dar o café da manhã. Ele colocava a bandeja com pão e suco em uma abertura metálica na parede, que só abria do lado de fora. "Acordem, filhos da puta", o homem mandou. 

\- Puta é a sua mãe - Louis xingou em retorno, pegando a bandeja. - Pelo menos isto não é tão ruim. 

Harry riu. 

\- O que foi? 

\- Você não sabe o porquê, não é? 

\- Bem... Suponho que não seja por boa vontade dos cozinheiros daqui. 

\- Exatamente - Louis ouviu Harry pegando a bandeja dele. - A sua família pagou um pouco a mais, só isso. 

\- A sua também paga? 

\- Sim. Meus pais têm muito dinheiro.

\- Os meus também. 

\- Uma vez, eles me disseram que dariam tudo o que tinham pra ter um filho que não escondesse corpos no porão. 

Os dois riram freneticamente. 

\- O que você respondeu? 

\- Eu disse que esconderia no sótão da próxima vez - Harry continuou rindo. - Foi hilário. 

\- E eles fizeram alguma coisa? 

\- Sim, me expulsaram de casa. 

Houve um silêncio. Louis tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu. Logo percebeu que Harry também. 

Uma hora depois, o mesmo carcereiro de antes veio pegar as bandejas de volta. "Pare de me encarar ou eu te dou outra surra", ele gritou, olhando para Harry, que apenas riu. Louis pegou o travesseiro da cama e colocou em seu rosto para sufocar o riso.

\- Por que ele disse que te daria outra surra? - Louis perguntou assim que o carcereiro saiu. - Já apanhou aqui?

\- Algumas vezes. Acho que eles não aguentam olhos tão verdes.

\- Você só apanha por encarar? 

\- Não, existem outros motivos.

\- Que outros motivos? 

\- Não iria querer saber. 

\- Se você diz. 

O silêncio permaneceu de vez. Louis tentou dormir naquela cama desconfortável, e Harry continuou a leitura de um livro, dado a ele por bom comportamento. Afinal, encarar não era crime.

Pelo resto do dia, pareceu que eles se esqueceram um do outro. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer, nem quando o carcereiro ia deixar as bandejas de comida, nem quando a noite chegou. 

Quando amanheceu, o carcereiro estava lá novamente, acordando os prisioneiros ao bater nas grades. Colocou a bandeja de comida e saiu sem dizer uma única palavra.

\- Deus, que emoção! - Harry gritou. 

\- Você estava com tanta fome assim? - Louis implicou.

\- Não é isso. Hoje é o dia do mês em que você pode pedir o que quiser pra passar o tempo.

\- Tipo...?

\- Livros, papel e caneta, quadros, tintas... Esse tipo de coisa.

\- Interessante. O que você pede?

\- Gosto de ler e escrever. Daí você já tira. 

\- Prefiro desenhar... Escrever, às vezes. 

\- Pronto, já sabe o que pedir. 

\- Claro.

Então, eles decidiram degustar da refeição que estava na bandeja. Louis agradeceu aos céus por estar se alimentando de comida boa. 

\- Louis?

\- Sim? - ele respondeu, ainda mastigando. 

\- Por que não tenta me desenhar?

De repente, Louis se engasgou. Ele não esperava aquilo. Ah, mas é claro, Harry era imprevisível.

\- Tudo bem aí? 

\- Sim, sim.

\- Ah... Vai tentar, então? 

\- Eu só vi você uma vez e muito rápido, mas... É que... Eu... Vou tentar, sim. 

\- Que bom.

Era um pena que Louis se lembrava de cada detalhe de Harry. Seus olhos verdes, seus cabelos cacheados, sua boca vermelha. Tudo ainda era fresco em sua memória, e, por algum motivo, ele não conseguia esquecer.

\- E, Harry... Existe mais alguma coisa que eu não sei? - Louis questionou.

\- Sobre datas especiais? 

\- Exatamente.

\- Podemos ver nossos familiares uma vez por mês, e depois temos um tempo pra fazer atividades. 

\- Atividades?

\- Falando nisso... A próxima atividade que farei será desenhar você, como uma troca.

\- Obrigado, eu acho - Louis colocou a bandeja na abertura da parede. - Não tem esportes? 

\- Aqui não é uma academia. 

\- Que pena.

\- Você gosta de esportes? 

\- Sim, muito. Amo futebol.

\- Já tentou substituir bolas por cabeças? Fica bem interessante.

\- Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso.

\- Me agradeça então. 

Harry riu. Depois, Louis fez a mesma coisa.

\- Eu não acho que meus pais me visitarão, então...

\- Louis, não fique assim. Olhe pelo lado bom, nós vamos poder nos ver pessoalmente. Sem grades e sem paredes.

"Meu Deus, de novo não", Louis pensou.

\- Presumo que a sua família não vem também. 

\- Sim, eles me abandonaram completamente. Mas eu não os culpo, sabe? Eles não previram um monstro. 

\- Ninguém prevê, não é? 

\- Não. O mundo que nos torna assim. O mundo que cria monstros.

\- Hum... Você deveria escrever poemas. 

\- Eu escrevo poemas. 

\- Imagino a capa do livro, Memórias de Um Assassino. 

\- Não seja tão radical - Harry sorriu. Ele encostou na parede para ouvir melhor a voz de Louis. - Mas não é uma má idéia. 

\- Nem um pouco. 

Então, semanas se passaram. Estava se aproximando do Dia V - era como Harry apelidava o dia das visitas/atividades -, e os prisioneiros não podiam esperar para sair daquela jaula. Principalmente Louis. 

Em parte, porque queria de movimentar, sentir um pouco a sensação de liberdade. De resto, ele tinha uma enorme vontade de conhecer Harry. Fazia tempo desde que se viram. 

\- Você está animado? 

Já era noite e Louis havia cochilado um pouco, tomando um susto com a pergunta de Harry.

\- Pra quê? 

\- Dia V, ué. 

\- Ah, muito. Quero caminhar além desta cela. 

\- Quero encontrar você. 

Louis não sabia o que responder, então ficou calado.

\- Esta agitação toda me lembra do colegial, quando estava perto de bater o sinal e voltarmos para casa.

\- Não tenho boas lembranças do colegial. Nunca me encaixei ali. Aliás, eliminei muitos de lá. 

\- Eu era bem popular, o queridinho das meninas... Até que todos começaram a implicar comigo. 

\- Mas... Como?

\- Só porque eu gostava de pênis, acredita? 

\- Gostava? 

\- É, eu estava passando por dúvidas existenciais naquela época - Louis agradeceu aos céus. Era uma pena que o alívio não duraria muito. - Hoje em dia, eu amo.

\- Ah, meu Deus, você é gay?!

\- Você não? 

\- Não! 

Talvez Louis tivesse falado alto demais.

\- Sério? - Harry parecia surpreso.

\- Espera... O que fez você pensar que eu era?

\- Instinto. 

Louis ouviu Harry segurar o riso.

\- Pois o seu instinto estava errado.

"Acho que não", Harry sussurrou para si mesmo, "não se depender de mim".

\- Não vai deixar de falar comigo por causa disso, não é?

\- Não, não vou - Louis suspirou. - Digo, você está aqui ao lado.

\- Então não tem preconceitos?

\- Não, imagina.

"Até porque eu já suspeitava", Louis pensou. 

\- Excelente. Eu não iria querer ficar longe de você.

\- Isso é bom, eu acho. 

\- Ah, é mais que bom. 

Não demorou muito para chegar o Dia V. Louis e Harry foram acordados pelo carcereiro que lhes dava comida, e libertados (ainda com algemas, claro). Eles não acreditavam que estavam um ao lado do outro. Tinham até esquecido o que era contato humano. 

\- Você é muito alto. - Louis cochichou.

\- Você que é muito baixo. - Harry brincou.

\- Não brinque com minha altura. Irá se arrepender. 

\- Isso deixa você ainda mais fofo. 

"Lá vamos nós outra vez", Louis pensou. 

\- Obrigado, eu ach...

\- Nem parece que já matou alguém. Tem certeza que está no lugar certo? 

\- Disse quem me chamou de fofo. 

\- Um assassino não pode mais ser sincero? 

\- Geralmente, não. 

Os dois riram alto, e o carcereiro os mandou calar a boca. Louis, como sempre, o xingou. Harry estava ocupado demais vendo que o uniforme da cadeia ficava melhor em Louis. Aquele macacão bege era um pesadelo.

Primeiro, foram a uma sala onde as visitas poderiam falar com eles. Como sempre, ninguém veio para Harry. E, como Louis imaginava, ninguém apareceu procurando por ele também. 

Depois, seguiram para um enorme salão. Havia duas mesas extensas no seu meio, alguns quadros de pintura e tintas em um canto, quadros para desenho no outro canto e alguns instrumentos musicais. Aquilo nem parecia mais uma prisão. 

Os policiais soltaram suas algemas e os deixaram entrar, trancando as portas de vidro que rodeavam o salão. Apenas Harry, Louis e uns quatro caras estavam lá.

\- Então, estamos aqui - Harry falou, animado. - Frente a frente. 

\- Sim, estamos. 

De repente, Harry abraçou Louis. Esse abraço foi totalmente inesperado e desesperado, como se a vida dele dependesse disso.

\- Eu espero que este não seja nosso último abraço.

Louis ia responder algo bem rude. Rude mesmo. Porém, aqueles olhos verdes o fitaram e ele viu que Harry realmente precisava daquilo. Era como se Louis fosse sua última esperança.

\- Não vai ser. Não se preocupe. 

Acabando o abraço, Harry puxou Louis para os quadros de desenho. Eles apoiavam papéis e havia canetas em um suporte abaixo. 

\- Nós vamos tentar nos desenhar agora - Harry lembrou. - Que vença o melhor. 

Ele virou o quadro para que Louis não visse e começou a rabiscar. De vez em quando, Harry fingia observá-lo para o desenho apenas para admirá-lo. Quando os olhares se encontravam, eles sorriam um para o outro. 

\- Bem, eu terminei. - Louis avisou, minutos depois. 

\- Espera um pouco - Harry pediu, fazendo mais alguns rabiscos. - Pronto. Está terminado.

\- Eu mostro primeiro.

Quando Louis virou o papel, Harry franziu a testa. Depois, riu tanto que lhe faltava ar. 

\- Isso está parecendo um brócolis, Louis.

\- Eu não sou bom sob pressão, sabe como é.

\- Não tem problema. Obrigado, de verdade. 

Louis sorriu, tímido. Logo, Harry pegou seu papel e virou. Estava bem desenhado. As expectativas de Louis foram totalmente superadas. Mas...

\- Por que você me desenhou pelado?!

\- Gosto de te imaginar assim. 

\- Eu sei, você ama pênis, mas...

\- Mas nada. 

\- Harry, você é muito estranho. 

\- De qualquer jeito, eu sei que gosta de mim.

\- Mas...

\- Mas nada. 

Em seguida, sentaram em uma das mesas, um em frente ao outro. Harry entregou o seu desenho a Louis, sorrindo. 

\- Está tudo certo? Eu errei alguma coisa? 

\- Vou analisar... Hum...

\- Diz logo. 

\- Cara, meu pênis é maior. Você me insulta com esse desenho. 

\- Bem, acho que aqui temos uma pilha de botão querendo ser uma pilha alcalina. 

Os dois riram. Mais alguns presos entraram, lotando o espaço. Harry e Louis continuaram conversando na mesa, até porque era a única coisa que lhes interessava ali. 

\- Eu nunca o vi por aqui - um preso chegou perto de Louis, acariciando seu cabelo. - Bela moita, aliás. 

\- Vai se foder - Louis tirou a mão do homem de forma violenta. - Me deixa em paz, desgraçado. 

\- Você é um ninguém sem suas facas, Tomlinson.

\- E você é um ninguém o tempo todo. 

O homem puxou Louis da cadeira e o jogou no chão. Começou a chutá-lo, mas ele agarrou sua perna e o derrubou no chão. Louis estava na vantagem até outros presos resolverem acabar com ele. 

\- Parem! 

Todos pararam com o grito de Harry. Menos, é claro, o que havia começado aquilo, que aproveitou a distração de Louis para empurrá-lo contra a parede. "Filhinho de papai estúpido", o preso gritou, dando um soco. 

Harry interrompeu e conseguiu puxar Louis, o jogando no chão sem querer. O preso tentou resistir, mas Harry o levou para o chão rapidamente. 

Louis estava tão machucado que mal conseguia enxergar. Tudo era apenas um borrão. Não demorou muito para desmaiar. É, ele era um ninguém sem suas famosas facas, aquelas que o fizeram matar tanta gente.

Ele acordou na cela. Sua cabeça doía muito, assim como seu corpo todo. Percebeu que algumas partes estavam enfaixadas, e também que era noite. Louis demorou tanto assim para acordar? 

\- Ei, assassino. 

Um policial, que estava do outro lado e segurava as grades com as duas mãos, chamou sua atenção.

\- O que foi? 

\- Fará uma visita à enfermaria amanhã, ok? 

\- Ok. 

Quando o tira estava prestes a abrir a porta de ferro para sair dali, lembrou de uma coisa e avisou:

\- Seu amiguinho, Harry, está na solitária. Ele ficará lá até o próximo Dia V. 

\- O quê? - Louis se levantou da cama, indo para as grades e tentando ver o policial. - Por que diabos ele está na solitária?

\- Você não viu? 

\- Não, eu estava inconsciente. 

\- Harry arrancou a língua de Hugh, o preso com quem você estava brincando. Com os próprios dentes. Hugh morreu engasgado com o próprio sangue. 

Louis correu para sua cama, não acreditando que Harry havia feito aquilo. Ele cobriu a boca com a mão por estar surpreso. E ainda não acreditava. "Obrigado, Harry, onde você estiver", Louis cochichou. Logo, um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. Aquilo foi a melhor coisa que alguém fizera para ele - em sua opinião, claro.

O mês sem Harry foi uma tortura. Louis estava completamente sozinho, sem ninguém para conversar. Começou a falar com si mesmo, a desenhar e a escrever. De vez em quando, gostava de ficar olhando para a janela, apenas observando a pequena parte do céu azul de Londres. "Eu poderia escapar se não fosse tão pequena e se não estivesse tão no alto", Louis pensou.

Ele começou a se queixar de fortes dores de cabeça, e não era mentira. Foi encaminhado para a enfermaria da prisão, uma sala branca e pequena com aparelhos médicos por toda parte e uma maca encostada na parede. Louis estava algemado e, guiado por um carcereiro, se sentou na maca.

\- O que você está sentindo? - a enfermeira perguntou. Ela era alta, loira e tinha olhos castanhos, e mais nova do que Louis esperava.

\- Dor de cabeça. Já não lhe disseram isso? - ele questionou, irritado. 

\- Não, me desculpe.

Antes de a enfermeira analisar seu paciente, ela pegou uma mordaça. 

\- Você não vai colocar isso em mim, não é?

\- Sinto muito, Louis - ela colocou a mordaça nele. - É obrigatório desde o que aconteceu com Harry e Hugh.

\- Não vou arrancar a sua língua com os dentes.

\- Eu confio em você, mas ele não.

A enfermeira apontou para o carcereiro, que estava ao lado da maca.

\- Continuando, Louis, você vem fazendo algo de diferente?

\- Ahn... Hm... Bem, eu desenho e escrevo muito.

\- Com que frequência? 

\- O tempo todo, praticamente.

\- O tempo todo, Louis?

\- O que diabos você queria? Estou sozinho, sem porra nenhuma pra fazer.

Ela sorriu. Louis esperava uma reação de medo, mas não. A enfermeira já estava acostumada.

\- Problema resolvido. Como não quero dar remédios para você, vou recomendar apenas que descanse. Durma mais, essas olheiras estão horríveis.

A enfermeira tirou a mordaça de Louis e guardou o objeto em uma estante. Ele observou as facas que lá estavam. Antes que fosse levado de volta pelo carcereiro, resolveu perguntar:

\- Você sabe se Harry vai voltar mesmo?

\- Não sei direito, Louis. Porém, ouvi dizer que ele não será mais solto nos dias de visita.

\- O quê?!

\- Tenha certeza de que ele não voltará a interagir com outros presos. Não depois do que fez.

\- Mas eu prometi que abraçaria ele de novo. - Louis disse, cabisbaixo. Ele pensou alto demais.

\- Não ouvi o que disse, desculpe.

\- Você não precisava ouvir. De qualquer jeito, obrigado.

Louis saiu da cama e caminhou até a porta da enfermaria, indo embora. O carcereiro lhe acompanhou novamente até o seu destino. Logo, estava em sua cama, encarando as grades grossas de ferro.

Poucos dias depois, chegou o Dia V. Louis estava tão (inexplicavelmente) ansioso pela volta de Harry que nem dormira na noite anterior. O carcereiro veio até sua cela, mandando:

\- Saia, hoje é o dia das visitas.

\- Não - Louis olhou feio para ele. - Não quero ir. 

\- É por causa do seu amigo cortador de língua? 

\- Não é do seu interesse.

O carcereiro riu.

\- Você tem uma visita, Tomlinson. 

\- O quê? - Louis saltou da cama, surpreso.

\- Ele diz que é seu meio-irmão. 

\- Não tenho um meio-irmão... Não que eu saiba.

\- Bem, ele está esperando por você. Diz que é importante. 

Louis bufou. 

\- Quando eu voltar, Harry já vai estar na cela dele?

\- Se for como o planejado, sim - o carcereiro abriu a cela, tirando algemas do bolso. - Vamos, levanta. 

Então, Louis obedeceu as ordens. Saiu daquele pequeno cômodo, deixou o carcereiro colocar as algemas e logo estava caminhando até a sala de visitas. A dúvida do meio-irmão continuava em sua cabeça.

Chegando lá, o carcereiro passou Louis para uma mulher negra e baixinha, com cabelos pintados de vermelho e as unhas de azul. Ela estava segurando uma mordaça. 

\- Você não vai colocar isso em mim, não é? - ela fez que não com a cabeça. - Porra, de novo? 

\- Culpe Harry. 

A mulher deu um sorriso amarelo, e encaminhou Louis para uma mesa e duas cadeiras, posicionadas uma de frente para a outra. O visitante já estava lá.

\- Quem é você? 

Ele era moreno, magro e sorria com a língua entre os dentes. E extremamente bonito. Seus traços muçulmanos alertavam o que Louis já imaginava.

\- Seu meio-irmão é que eu não sou, Tomlinson.

\- Sei disso. Foi o motivo pelo qual perguntei.

\- Bom saber.

\- Fale de uma vez. Quem você é? O que quer comigo?

\- Por enquanto, me chame de Malik.

\- Tudo bem, mas e quanto à segunda pergunta? 

\- A resposta é bem simples - Malik sorriu. - Eu posso libertar você.

Louis riu, duvidando do rapaz. 

\- Como? Você é mágico?

\- Não, sou apenas o filho do dono do seu atual lar. 

Ok, isso foi inesperado. Louis estava tão surpreso que sentia o mundo ao seu redor dar voltas.

\- Tomlinson, eu sei todas as senhas de todas as portas de todos os corredores de todas as salas. 

\- Por que o interesse em me libertar? O que eu tenho de tão especial? - Louis brincou.

\- Dinheiro.

\- Dinheiro? Você não é o filho do dono do meu atual lar? - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Meu pai não quer me dar dinheiro pra uma viagem de lua-de-mel. Vou casar com minha noiva, Serena.

\- Essa é a sua desculpa?

\- Não estou brincando - Malik passou a mão no cabelo. - Ele odeia Serena com todas as suas forças, ela é filha de uma ex-mulher. 

\- Quantos anos você tem? 

\- 21. Isso não é imp... 

\- É novo demais pra casar, não acha?

\- Nunca somos novos demais quando encontramos o verdadeiro amor, certo?

\- Frases românticas não servem como justificativa, Malik.

\- Essa é a minha proposta, Tomlinson, mas a escolha de aceitar ou não é sua.

\- Como você sabe que eu tenho muito dinheiro? 

Malik sorriu. 

\- Eu tenho uma TV em casa. Além disso, meu pai não parava de falar em você. 

\- Sou tão famoso assim? - Louis fez piada.

\- Crianças na rua estão pegando facas de brinquedo e brincando na rua. Você é moda na Inglaterra. 

\- Bom saber.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo; se encaravam e também encaravam os cantos da sala. Até que Malik questionou: 

\- Decidiu? É pegar ou largar. 

\- Eu não sei, tenho que confiar em você. - Louis implicou. 

\- Eu estou me colocando em risco e em mais conflito com meu pai. Você pode mandar o dinheiro depois. Ainda não confia?

\- Não sei...

\- Quer passar o resto da sua vida aqui? 

Então, Louis pensou no mundo que estava perdendo. As notícias, as mudanças, os dramas. Além de que ele prometera um abraço para uma certa pessoa, e Louis não é de quebrar promessas.

\- Tudo bem. Eu aceito. 

\- Meu Deus, isso é bom demais! - Malik quase pulou de alegria. 

\- Com uma condição, claro.

\- E qual é?

\- Existe outra pessoa daqui que eu quero levar comigo. 

\- Tudo bem, tanto faz.

\- Quando você vem? 

\- No próximo dia dos visitantes. Você vai se recusar a sair de sua cela, eu vou até lá, te liberto e liberto essa tal pessoa também. Temos que ser rápidos. 

\- Nós vamos ser. Não se preocupe.

\- Foi bom fazer negócios com você - Malik se levantou, caminhando para fora da sala. - Até mais, irmão! 

\- Até.

Louis vibrou. Ele não acreditava que sairia dali assim, tão fácil. Era tudo o que mais desejava para o momento.

Voltando para a cela - e finalmente sem a maldita mordaça -, Louis se imaginava fugindo pelos corredores. Era uma sensação boa, tão boa que estava até sorrindo.

O carcereiro digitou a senha da porta de ferro e ela se abriu.

\- Louis? É você? 

Louis sentiu seu coração disparar quando ouviu aquela voz. Correu até a cela ao lado da sua e viu Harry, que estava mais magro e tinha olheiras profundas. 

\- Meu Deus, você está aqui - Louis falou, se encostando nas grades e colocando os braços dentro da cela de Harry. - Você está aqui! 

\- Céus, como eu senti a sua falta. - Harry choramingou, tentando abraçar Louis. As grades nem atrapalhavam tanto. 

\- Eu senti a sua também. 

O carcereiro correu até eles, puxando Louis com agressividade e derrubando Harry no chão. 

\- Não me deixe ir, Louis.

\- Eu vou estar aqui ao lado, Harry. Vou estar aqui. 

Louis foi empurrado para a cela que pertencia a ele, e o carcereiro o trancou. Ele riu e saiu dali sem dizer mais nada.

Então, barulhos de choro ecoaram no corredor. 

\- Harry? - Louis colocou o braço para fora, na direção da outra cela. - Harry, não chore. Eu estou aqui.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta - Harry choramingou, pegando na mão de Louis com dificuldade. - Louis, foi horrível.

\- Está tudo bem. Tudo bem, Harry. 

\- Eu me senti tão sozinho sem você, e...

\- Eu também. Você não imagina o quanto. 

\- Só fiz aquilo pra te ajudar, eu juro, eu juro! 

\- Eu sei, Harry. Foi a melhor coisa que alguém já fez por mim.

O choro pareceu parar, mas Harry ainda soluçava. Ele apertou a mão de Louis.

\- Você sabia que eu não vou ter mais o Dia V?

\- Sim, me disseram.

\- Como eu vou te abraçar de novo? Como?

\- Está bem perto. 

Louis apertou a mão de Harry.

\- O que quer dizer com isso?

\- Você teve muito por hoje, é melhor descansar.

\- Descansar?

\- Sim, dormir um pouco.

\- Mas eu não quero soltar a sua mão.

Louis sorriu.

\- Nem eu, mas é pro seu próprio bem.

\- Promete que vai estar aí quando eu acordar? 

\- Eu sempre vou estar aqui pra você. Sempre.

Harry soltou a mão de Louis, e foi deitar em sua cama estreita e desconfortável. Melhor que a solitária, que era um cubículo de cômodo preenchido apenas pelo vazio.

Louis sorriu novamente. Era incrível o quanto Harry havia se tornado necessário para ele. Era incrível como Louis deixava a mão tocada por Harry próxima ao rosto; era a única maneira de senti-lo agora.

A noite havia chegado assim que Harry acordou. Finalmente, depois de um mês, ele teve um sono tranquilo. Afinal, Louis estava ali. 

\- Você está acordado? - Harry perguntou.

\- Claro. 

\- Está rabiscando alguma coisa? Ouço barulhos de caneta no papel. 

\- Na verdade, sim. - Louis dobrou o papel em que desenhava e entregou para Harry, através das grades. 

\- Tudo bem, vamos ver - Harry abriu o papel. - Louis, você não precisava. 

\- Ah, eu precisava sim. 

\- E eu amo você por isso.

\- Hm... Er... Eu também gosto muito de você.

É, certas coisas são difíceis de aceitar. E mais ainda quando é você mesmo que não se aceita.

\- Você não me pagaria um boquete, então? - Harry riu alto. 

\- Não. Para com isso, por favor.

\- Eu sei que pagaria.

\- Não estrague tudo. 

\- Não posso mais falar em sexo que você já vem dar uma de hétero. 

\- Eu sou hétero. 

\- É o que você pensa. O cérebro adora enganar. 

Harry gargalhou, e Louis ficou de cara feia, mesmo que não pudesse vê-lo.

\- Você não vai desistir até que eu aceite te pagar um boquete, não é? - Louis não aguentou e acabou rindo.

\- Sim, um boquete bem pago. Ah, e sem cara feia. 

\- Sonhar nunca é demais.

\- Ainda mais quando o sonho está bem perto de se realizar, certo?

\- Depois dessa, eu vou dormir. Boa noite, Harry.

\- Boa noite, Boo Bear. 

\- Droga, você ainda se lembra disso?

\- Eu ainda me lembro de cada conversa nossa. Por isso, cuidado com o que você fala.

\- Vou ter mais cuidado mesmo.

Louis deitou em sua cama, não demorando muito para pegar no sono. Harry ficou ali, se encostando na parede ou até nas grades para, pelo menos, escutar a respiração do que dormia. Era tudo do qual ele precisava para ter uma noite tranquila. 

De manhã, Louis e Harry foram acordados pelo barulho do carcereiro trazendo o café da manhã. Os olhos azuis de Louis se encheram de ódio e ele o xingou. Só assim Harry percebeu o quanto sentia falta daquele comportamento impulsivo.

\- Não tenho paciência com esse tipo de gente. - Louis bufou. 

\- Disse o cara que mata pessoas. - Harry implicou, tentando segurar o riso.

\- Eu matei menos pessoas do que você, idiota.

\- Quantos anos você tem?

\- Ahn?

\- Já ouvi falar que, se você quiser parar uma briga, tem que dizer algo totalmente sem nexo. 

\- Não estávamos brigando. 

\- Não vai me responder?

\- Vinte e dois - Louis encheu a boca de comida. - E você? 

\- Hmmm... Não é necessário.

\- Você é tão novo assim?

\- Não. Óbvio que não. 

Harry colocou o braço para fora das grades, na direção da cela de Louis.

\- Segura a minha mão que eu respondo. 

\- Tudo bem. - Louis sorriu, segurando a mão de Harry.

\- Ok... Hm... Eu tenho vinte. 

\- Sério? 

\- Não diga que achou que eu era mais novo. 

\- Você tem cara de bebê, Harry. 

\- Cara de bebê? 

\- Eu não devia ter falado isso, não é?

\- Não devia mesmo. 

Eles riram. Harry apertou a mão de Louis. 

\- Louis?

\- Sim? 

\- Eu gostei de quando nos encontramos. 

\- Eu também. 

\- Não, você não entende - Harry acariciou a mão de Louis com o polegar. - Eu gostei de ver que você se importa comigo.

Louis sorriu. 

\- Não é a mesma coisa sem você aqui, do meu lado, sabe? Você se tornou a minha única salvação. 

\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. 

"Até porque eu não sou mais o mesmo sem você", Harry pensou. Ele largou a mão de Louis, deitou em sua cama e pegou um papel que estava debaixo do travesseiro. Era o desenho que Louis tinha feito para Harry, o do dia anterior; um rabisco que mostrava os dois livres. 

\- Ainda estou esperando o porquê daquele 'está bem perto'. - Harry disse. 

\- Eu não quero que você fique ansioso, só isso. - Louis afirmou, também deitando em sua cama. 

\- Como pode ver, eu já estou ansioso.

\- Não vai demorar muito. Eu prometo. 

\- Promete mesmo? 

\- Eu não quebraria uma promessa feita a você, Harry. Nunca. 

A manhã e a tarde passaram mais rápido do que imaginavam. Logo, o brilho da lua fazia com que feixes de luz chegassem nas celas. O carcereiro também anunciou a noite, mas de outra forma: trazendo uma sopa e suco de laranja como jantar. 

\- Louis, tenho algo a dizer. 

\- O quê? 

\- Esse suco está tão bom que eu posso dizer que o amo tanto quanto amo você. 

Louis deu risada. 

\- Sabe, Louis... Amigos também dizem eu te amo.

\- Não no meu mundo.

\- O seu mundo é o mesmo que o meu. 

\- Eu cresci em uma família sem amor, sabe? Minhas amizades também foram assim. 

\- Se eu usasse a minha realidade como a base do amor, estaria perdido.

\- Você não entende...

\- Vamos, não é tão difícil assim. 

Louis bufou. 

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Harry, eu te amo. 

\- Viu? Não doeu e eu até me excitei.

\- Não vou mais fazer o que você manda. 

\- Ah, vai.

\- Fala como se controlasse o tempo. 

\- Você ainda não viu nada.

Louis sorriu. 

Passaram-se algumas semanas; o próximo Dia V estava se aproximando, e Louis não podia esperar para contar a Harry que eles seriam libertados. Até porque os dois estavam ainda mais próximos. Não fisicamente, é claro, mas de uma forma mais intensa.

\- Então, Harry, há quanto tempo você está aqui? 

\- Desde os dezessete. 

Louis cuspiu o suco do café da manhã que estava tomando.

\- Você está aqui há três anos?!

\- Está se perguntando como eu não fiquei louco, não é? - Harry sorriu. 

"Na verdade, agora eu entendo porque você é louco", Louis pensou. 

\- Mas eu nunca estive completamente sozinho, Louis. 

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Havia uma garota na cela da frente. Não sei quanto tempo ela passou presa antes, porque já estava ali quando eu cheguei. 

\- Uma garota? Eu não sabia que também abrigavam seres do sexo feminino aqui. 

\- Só havia ela. É por isso que estava isolada neste corredor. 

\- Por que você foi jogado aqui, então? 

\- Nós parecemos frágeis aos olhos dos carcereiros, apesar de eu ter acabado com quase metade dos imundos da minha escola. 

\- Eu pareço frágil? 

Harry riu alto. 

\- Não acabe com seu amor próprio por isso. 

\- Como eles se atrevem? Desgraçados! 

\- O que faz você achar que não é frágil? 

\- Eu tive treinamento por anos pra autodefesa, e aprendi a manejar muitos instrumentos, mas principalmente a faca. Eu andava com um monte de facas na minha mochila. Bons tempos.

\- Autodefesa?

\- Implicavam muito comigo na escola.

\- Mas eu tenho certeza de que você revidava. O que aconteceu? 

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. 

Louis respirou fundo. Fechou os olhos. Não demorou muito para começar a soluçar.

\- Meu Deus, você está chorando?

\- Não importa - Louis lutava contra si mesmo para parar. - Vou dizer o que aconteceu. 

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Eu e minha única e melhor amiga, Sarah, tínhamos onze anos. Estávamos voltando do colégio juntos, porque ela dizia que eu a protegia. Mas eu nunca protegi. 

O choro se tornou mais intenso.

\- Cinco caras apareceram do nada e nos abordaram. Três me seguraram e os outros dois ficaram com Sarah, e eles... 

\- Meu Deus!

\- Eu vi tudo. Vi eles tocando nela, com aquelas mãos imundas, vi eles... Eu vi, e não fiz nada. Eles eram fortes demais.

\- Louis...

\- Se eu tivesse forças o suficiente, ela estaria viva. Sarah estaria viva, sabe? 

\- Pelo amor de Deus, não se culpe.

\- Eu me culpo. É inevitável.

\- Aqui - Harry colocou o braço para fora das grades. - Segura a minha mão.

E Louis o fez. As lágrimas diminuíram, mas ainda estavam lá, assim como a culpa. "Eu não posso ser frágil", ele sussurrou. 

\- Sabe de uma coisa? - Harry falou, apertando a mão de Louis. - Eu me apaixonei por um dos meus amigos, e ele por mim. O nome dele era Alex. Nunca pensei que iríamos de populares às bichinhas do colégio. 

\- Deve ter sido difícil mesmo, Harry. 

\- Eu não estava nem aí, mas Alex era diferente. Um ano e pouco depois que tudo mudou, encontraram o corpo dele na piscina da escola. 

De repente, Harry largou a mão de Louis e bateu na parede do fundo da cela, chutando-a também. Ele gritou como se estivesse sendo torturado. 

\- Ele não deixou nem um mísero bilhete, sabe? Alex foi embora sem olhar pra trás. Sem olhar pra mim.

\- Foi por isso que você fez o que fez? - Louis continuou com o braço fora das grades. 

Harry sorriu. 

\- E pensar que nenhum daqueles idiotas sofreu como o Alex...

\- Vamos falar de outra coisa, ok?

Harry sentou na cama.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Aquela menina da cela da frente. Isso me deixou curioso. 

\- Obrigado, Louis - Harry fez Louis sorrir. - Então... Ela me contou que matou a própria mãe.

\- O quê?!

\- A mãe dela era violenta. Ela disse que vivia com marcas e arranhões. 

\- Sério?

\- Sério. Um dia, quando a mãe descobriu que ela namorava o meio-irmão, tudo ficou fora de controle. Ela teve o cabelo raspado.

\- E como a tragédia aconteceu?

\- Ela era uma exímia cozinheira. Amava facas, assim como você. Pegou duas delas. Uma apunhalada no coração e a outra no útero.

\- Garotinha malvada.

Os dois riram. 

\- Ela tinha um nome? 

\- Claro. Ela se chamava Serena.

"Meu Deus, essa é a noiva de Malik", Louis pensou, totalmente surpreso.

\- Essa Serena te contou sobre algum Malik?

\- Malik? - Harry questionou, confuso. - Não que eu lembre.

\- Mas ela pode ter mencionado outro nome. Talvez um apelido.

\- Não acho que era um apelido.

\- Então...? 

\- Zayn. Ela falou Zayn.

\- Zayn Malik faz sentido.

\- Você conhece a Serena? 

\- Eu conheço o Malik. Ele disse que é noivo dela. 

\- Quando vocês conversaram? 

\- Eu não queria te deixar ansioso antes do tempo, mas é o jeito.

Então, Louis contou tudo. Desde a visita estranha à proposta mais estranha ainda. Harry ficou tão feliz que começou a dar pulos. 

\- Para com isso, você está ficando mais gay. 

\- Eu sei que você gosta. - Harry implicou. 

\- E se você estiver errado? 

\- Eu nunca estou errado, meu caro.

Louis deu risada. 

\- Sobre Malik... Você acho que não dizer o nome dele foi intencional?

\- Claro que foi intencional, Harry. Ele sabia que eu era próximo de você. Mas como?

\- Você disse que ele era o filho do dono da prisão. Provavelmente tem acesso às câmeras.

\- Isso, isso! Malik tem algo sujo em mente. 

\- Tem noção do que é?

\- Ah, sim. Sei bem o que ele está planejando.

Demorou um pouco para o Dia V finalmente chegar. Mas chegou. Louis e Harry não conseguiram dormir na noite anterior - e nem por isso estavam sem disposição. O carcereiro chegou para recolhê-los, eles recusaram e ficaram esperando pela liberdade. Era tudo o que eles mais desejavam.

Malik entrou repentinamente no corredor estreito. Ele estava com as mesmas vestes dos carcereiros, além de um boné, que não tinha nada a ver com a roupa.

\- Acha que não vão te reconhecer assim? - Louis fez piada quando Malik ficou de frente às duas celas.

\- É o melhor que consegui - ele explicou. - Só vim até aqui pra ver se era o corredor de vocês.

Quando ele se afastou, Harry chamou Louis.

\- O que foi?

\- Meu Deus, ele é perfeito. Serena tirou a sorte grande.

\- Não achei. Malik é, no máximo, aceitável.

\- Sinto cheiro de ciúmes.

\- Ciúmes? 

\- Não se preocupe, eu continuo amando você.

Harry deu risada.

\- Vamos nos concentrar agora, ok? Sem piadas, por favor.

\- Como se você não gostasse.

Em um piscar de olhos, as celas se abriram. Harry e Louis saíram, se olhados da cabeça aos pés e deram um abraço curto. Malik gritou por eles fora do corredor, e os três começaram a descer as inúmeras escadas daquela penitenciária especial. "Não se preocupem, eu desativei as câmeras e os alarmes", o moreno informou.

Chegando ao primeiro andar, eles atravessaram mais alguns corredores até acharem uma porta de madeira preta e opaca. No lugar da maçaneta, havia um aparelho bem parecido com um calculadora.

\- O velho coloca as mesmas senhas em tudo - Malik sorriu, digitando um monte de números. A porta abriu. - Vocês não vem?

\- Malik, eu posso ir à enfermaria? - Louis perguntou.

\- Você está louco? 

\- A enfermeira não está lá, tenho certeza. Estão organizando o Dia V.

\- Não podemos ter certeza disso.

\- Eu estou aqui há três anos, Louis está certo - Harry defendeu. - Volte logo, ok?

\- Não se preocupe. Já roubei coisas antes. 

Louis piscou e correu para a enfermaria. Malik fechou a porta novamente para não levantar suspeitas. De repente, Harry ficou ao lado de Malik e o cheirou. 

\- Meu Deus, que perfume você usa? 

\- Que susto, eu pensava que você ia me morder - o moreno sorriu. - Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

\- Você deve considerar como um elogio. Aliás, posso dizer uma coisa? 

\- Você deve. 

Harry sorriu.

\- Se não fosse por Louis, eu te morderia.

Apesar de não ter entendido, Malik deu risada. Harry sorriu em retorno. 

Louis apareceu na hora. Ele estava segurando uma tabela de comprimidos:

\- Eu sinto muita dor de cabeça. Tinha que pegar isto. 

\- Tudo bem, mas temos que ir. Agora.

Malik digitou a senha novamente, a porta se abriu e os três finalmente saíram dali. Escadarias depois, eles já estavam nos fundos da propriedade. 

Serena estava no carro esperando por eles. Quando os viu, saiu e entregou as roupas.

\- E aí, meninos? - ela cumprimentou, sorridente. Seu cabelo era preto, liso, corte Chanel com franja. - Há quanto tempo, Harry.

\- Você não parece surpresa em me ver, Serena.

\- Ah, eu não fico surpresa facilmente. Posso ser nova, mas tenho mais experiência que gostaria. Nós somos geniais, certo?

Serena beijou Malik. 

\- Geniais? Não, são outra coisa...

\- MENTIROSOS!

Louis e Harry tiraram facas dos bolsos e enfiaram nos estômagos de Malik e de Serena, respectivamente. 

\- Não se mexam muito, só vai doer mais - Harry falou. Depois, virou-se para Louis. - Meu Deus, isto é tão bom!

Os dois tiraram as facas ao mesmo tempo. Malik e Serena caíram no chão, desmaiados de dor.

\- Não vamos deixar eles morrerem, ok? - Louis sorriu. - Vamos nos divertir mais um pouco. 

\- Ah, isto vai ser mais que divertido - Harry limpou a faca na camisa. - Eu disse que eles deixariam um carro pra nós.

\- Pra onde vamos?

\- Sei de um lugar perfeito.


	2. Hut Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Might not mean that much to you, but to me is everything. Everything._

\- Eu não sabia que você conhece os primeiros socorros. 

\- Meus pais são médicos. Sei muito de coisas do gênero. 

\- Harry?

\- Sim? 

\- Acho que ele está acordando. 

Malik começou a mover a cabeça; depois, o braço. Logo, seus olhos estavam abertos. Ele percebeu que estava dentro de uma cabana, que, na verdade, parecia bem aconchegante - se não fosse por Harry e Louis, claro. Sua posição no chão era impossível, mas o moreno tentava resistir à dor.

\- Não se mexa muito - os olhos verdes ordenaram. - Acabei fazer curativo no corte e enfiar remédio pra dor na sua goela.

\- Não era pra ele estar sonolento? - Louis apontou.

\- Nem todo mundo reage do mesmo jeito.

\- É, eu sei bem. 

Harry deu risada. 

\- Onde ela está? - Malik falou, quase que sem fôlego. - Onde a Serena está?

\- Você acha mesmo que íamos colocar ela perto de você? - Harry sorriu. 

\- Então, Malik... Eu queria começar com umas perguntas básicas. 

\- Não sou obrigado a responder. 

\- Harry, por favor. Mas não use a grande ainda. 

Este saiu correndo para um dos quartos da cabana, e não demorou muito para que gritos femininos ecoassem pela sala.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, para com isso - Malik implorou. - Eu respondo tudo, só deixem ela em paz.

\- Bom garoto - Louis sorriu. - Já pode voltar, Harry!

\- Mas já? Estava divertido. - Harry apareceu na sala novamente. 

\- Malik, qual é o real motivo de querer nos tirar da cadeia? Ah, e aliás, eu deveria chamar você de Zayn agora. 

O moreno bufou. Sentiu fortes dores no local do machucado, mas resistiu. Tinha que parecer forte.

\- Bem, Harry sabe que Serena já foi detenta. Ela não teve culpa, sabe? Sofreu a vida toda por nenhum motivo aparente, e ainda foi presa depois de acabar com o sofrimento. Estou brigado com meu pai desde que ela colocou os pés naquele lugar imundo. Eu só quero mostrar pra ele que sou dono do meu próprio nariz e que aquela prisão é uma porcaria. Serena nunca deveria ter sido obrigada a ficar ali. Nunca. 

\- Incrível como ela o manipula. - Louis falou para Harry. 

\- O que o amor não faz, certo? - o outro respondeu, sorrindo.

\- Ei, eu estou ciente das minhas ações. Ninguém me manipula.

\- Nós estamos te manipulando agora. Foi uma pena destruir o seu ego. 

\- Mil vezes meu ego do que essa tatuagem de jogo da velha ridícula.

\- Harry? 

\- Sim?

\- Hora de brincarmos mais um pouco com a Serena. 

\- Não existe hora melhor.

\- Não, não! Por favor, não!

Harry e Louis nem se deram ao trabalho de ouvir Malik. Seguiram para o quarto, onde Serena estava enfaixada na barriga e amarrada a uma cama. Seus braços tinham cortes, já que os olhos verdes lhe visitaram minutos atrás.

\- Você vai me cortar de novo? - ela sorriu.

\- Com todo prazer. - Harry também sorriu. 

\- Harry, você pode pegar a faca menor? - Louis pediu, apontando para uma mesa que estava no meio do quarto espaçoso. Vários instrumentos cortantes estavam repousavam ali. 

\- Claro. 

Assim que Harry pegou e entregou para Louis, seus olhares se encontraram. Eles sorriram e continuaram a se preparar para a sessão de tortura. 

\- Vocês são fofos juntos - Serena disse. - Teve sorte na prisão, hein, Harry?

\- Nós não estamos juntos. - Louis censurou. 

\- Não mintam. Eu vi como vocês se olharam. 

\- Qual é o seu problema? 

\- Calma, Louis - Harry pediu. - Obrigado mesmo assim, Serena. Tive muita sorte.

Harry olhou para Louis, que não olhou de volta. Ele estava ocupado demais analisando a faca. 

\- Eu acho que cicatrizes são sexy. Ainda bem que vou ter várias. - ela sorriu. 

\- Não tente brincar com meu psicológico, Serena. Não vai funcionar. - Louis retrucou, aproximando a faca do rosto de Serena. 

\- Vai em frente. 

Então, Louis começou a cortar seu rosto. Ao contrário do que ele pensava, a moça não gritou. Não fez expressões de dor, não chorou. Serena continuava sorrindo. Assustado, ele se afastou.

\- Como você... Como? 

\- Síndrome de Riley-Day. Já ouviu falar? - ela passou a mão em um dos cortes, se sujando mais ainda de sangue e depois lambendo. Louis quase vomitou.

\- Não. 

Louis olhou para Harry, que também estava com terror nos olhos. 

\- Eu não sinto dor. Eu não choro. Eu tenho alguns problemas aqui dentro também - Serena apontou para a cabeça e riu alto. - Não acha maravilhoso? 

\- Espera... Mas você disse que sua mãe te espancava, e por isso a matou. Ela até raspou o seu cabelo. - Harry lembrou. 

\- Eu nunca disse que doía. Além disso, não a culpo. Deve ser difícil ter uma filha com uma síndrome. 

\- Você estava interpretando um papel o tempo todo? 

\- Harry, eu precisava. Tudo estava nos meus planos.

\- Nos seus planos? E Malik? - Louis retrucou. 

\- Ele é o meu brinquedinho. Tão manipulável... Tão apaixonado. Homem só presta assim. 

\- O que você quer, Serena? 

\- Vingança. 

\- Vingança? Mas a sua mãe já morreu. 

\- Não fui eu que matei a minha mãe. Foi o marido dela, o dono da penitenciária. O pai de Zayn. 

Harry e Louis esbugalharam os olhos. Serena deu um sorriso de canto de boca. Eles souberam o que ela pretendia. 

\- Você nos quer na sua vingança, certo? - Harry questionou.

\- Certíssimo.

\- Quem disse que nós topamos? - Louis implicou. 

\- Derramar sangue é irresistível. E não me digam que não pensam o mesmo. 

\- Nós vamos pensar sobre isso. Discutir. Não garantimos nada, até porque você não é muito confiável.

\- Louis, não seja tão sarcástico. Tudo o que eu estou fazendo é por uma boa causa.

\- Você não gostava da sua mãe, Serena. Não é por uma boa causa. 

\- Dando uma de herói? É você mesmo, Louis Tomlinson? 

Furioso, ele encostou a faca no pescoço de Serena como ameaça.

\- Você pode não sentir dor, mas não é imortal. 

\- Eu sou imortal se eu acreditar. 

Serena sorriu. 

\- Você é imortal até eu decidir enfiar isto na sua goela.

Dizendo isso, Louis jogou a faca no chão e saiu do quarto. Decidiu ir até a cozinha apenas para dar um tempo. Além disso, não havia se alimentado desde que chegou à cabana.

\- Tudo bem com você?

Harry deu as caras.

\- Estou me coçando pra não matar aquela vagabunda. 

\- Percebi. Não se preocupe com isso agora, por favor.

\- Ela está tentando nos manipular. É uma pena se acha que vai conseguir.

\- Vamos pensar nisso mais tarde. 

Harry agarrou Louis de surpresa e os dois caíram no chão. O de olhos azuis sorriu.

\- O que você está fazendo? 

\- Seguindo o roteiro de filmes românticos - Harry fitava a boca de Louis sem pena. - Sabe o que acontece depois?

\- O quê?

\- Isso. 

Então, Harry beijou Louis. Este não demorou muito para se afastar e finalmente se levantar. 

\- Não acredito que fez isso.

\- Você praticamente pediu uma demonstração.

\- Olha, Harry, voc...

\- Eu beijo bem?

Louis levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- O quê?

\- Quero saber se beijo bem. 

\- Ahn... Acho que... Acho que sim.

Harry sorriu, puxou Louis e o beijou de novo. Dessa vez, o de olhos azuis se afastou de forma violenta.

\- Harry, é sério, para com isso! 

\- Eu sei que você gosta. Vem cá.

Brincar de pega-pega em uma situação como essa era ridículo, mas eles o fizeram. E não demorou muito para Harry empurrar Louis contra a parede.

\- Por favor, me solta. 

\- Do que você tem tanto medo?

\- Eu não tenho medo de nada, principalmente de você. 

Harry sorriu. 

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra fazer isto. 

\- Sinto muito por te desapontar - Louis tentou sair dos braços do outro, sem sucesso. - Que inferno, você malha?! 

\- Antes de você entrar, sim. 

\- E por que parou?

\- Você ocupou todo o meu tempo. 

Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de Louis, que tentava sair a todo custo. De repente, ele deu um gemido, e tampou a boca com a mão. O de olhos verdes riu alto.

\- Era tudo o que eu queria ouvir - Harry soltou Louis. - Pronto. 

\- Se você tivesse pelo menos uma idéia de quanto eu te odeio... 

\- Tanto que gemeu, certo? 

\- Foi involuntário. 

Harry não aguentou e caiu no chão de tanto rir. "Eu te amo tanto", ele disse. Louis revirou os olhos, pegou um copo de suco na geladeira e levou para Malik.

\- Serena está bem? - ele perguntou. 

\- Mais do que você imagina - Louis entregou o copo. - Saiba que esses luxos não vão durar. 

\- Contanto que ela esteja bem, eu não me importo.

Louis sorriu.

\- Você é tão idiota, Malik. 

\- Nunca se apaixonou? Dizem que o amor deixa as pessoas idiotas. 

\- Não é amor. Pelo menos não da parte dela. 

\- Pare de ter inveja de nós só porque podemos ter uma família normal e você e Harry... Hmmm... Não podem.

\- O quê?

\- Não me diga que não sabe disso. 

Louis pendurou Malik pelo pescoço. 

\- Respeito se você não quer que o coração da sua amada Serena pare de bater. 

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, desculpa!

O de olhos azuis largou o moreno e voltou para a cozinha. Harry ainda estava lá, preparando alguma coisa no fogão. 

\- O que está fazendo? - Louis perguntou. 

\- Por que você nos defendeu? 

Louis esbugalhou os olhos.

\- Não, é que... Você... Você é do outro lado, quis te defender. 

\- E você está em cima do muro - Harry sorriu. - Quando vai admitir? 

\- Não vou admitir algo que eu não sou. 

\- A questão é exatamente essa. Você é, Louis. 

\- Você pensa que eu sou o Alex, mas não. Eu não sou ele, Harry. 

\- Sério que acabou de falar isso? 

Harry saiu da cozinha sem olhar para Louis, que ficou ali, vendo a panela no fogão. "Merda", ele disse e a tirou dali. Como não era bom na cozinha - nem para pegar uma mísera panela -, quase se queimou.

Era noite quando os dois voltaram a se falar. A fogueira estava acesa, e Harry estava sentado no sofá para admirar as chamas. Louis deu uma espécie de biscoito para Malik e Serena, e depois sentou ao lado do de olhos verdes. 

\- Eu não falei por mal, Harry. 

\- Sei disso, mas infelizmente aquele assunto ainda me afeta muito.

\- Me desculpa, por favor? Não quero brigar com você.

Harry sorriu.

\- Com uma condição, claro.

\- E qual é essa condição? 

\- Posso dormir no seu ombro? 

\- Como assim? 

Harry se aproximou de Louis no sofá até ficarem bem próximos, e o de olhos verdes repousou a cabeça sobre o ombro do de olhos azuis. "Você é tão previsível", Louis ironizou. Os dois caíram no sono rapidamente.

Malik observou toda a cena. Ele achava aquilo muito estranho, apesar de o amor ser realmente estranho. Ele não sabia que, na verdade, aquilo era mais verdadeiro do que o seu relacionamento com Serena sempre foi. Muito mais verdadeiro. 

A manhã chegou muito rápido para Louis, que acordou com o som dos pássaros - uma das desvantagens de se estar em uma cabana afastada da cidade. Ele percebeu que Harry ainda dormia em seu ombro. "Você parece um anjo dormindo, mas não vou falar isso porque você vai levar pro lado errado", Louis pensou, sorrindo.

\- Bom dia - Louis disse, chacoalhando Harry. - Eu não queria acordar você, mas alguém tem que fazer o café.

\- O que você seria sem mim, não é mesmo? - Harry sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados e com voz sonolenta. Ele abraçou Louis. 

\- Eu seria um simples esfomeado. 

\- Porque você quer. 

Harry olhou para Louis, passando os dedos nos lábios dele. O outro sorriu, enquanto que o de olhos verdes de segurou para não arrancar suas roupas ali mesmo. 

\- Me ajuda a preparar o café da manhã? Vamos, eu não sou sua empregada. 

\- Tudo bem, mas não reclame depois se ficar ruim.

Os dois se levantaram do sofá e seguiram rumo à cozinha. Louis comemorou quando soube que Harry estava fazendo waffles, e aí que se propôs a ajudar. 

\- Harry, o que eu faço agora? 

\- É só bater a massa. 

\- Eu não sei bater a massa.

\- Louis, você é muito complicado.

Harry colocou a tigela com a massa sobre a mesa, demonstrou o jeito que se fazia e mandou Louis fazer o mesmo. Sem sucesso, claro. 

\- É assim. - Harry colou seu corpo atrás do de Louis e guiou as mãos dele para ensiná-lo. 

\- Harry...

\- O quê? 

\- Eu estou sentindo o volume nas suas calças. 

O de olhos verdes se afastou. Olhou para baixo e viu que o de olhos azuis dizia a verdade. 

\- Desculpa - Harry pediu. - Eu não consigo me controlar. 

\- Você não consegue? Sério? - Louis questionou. 

\- Infelizmente, a resposta é não. 

Louis foi ao estoque de frutas da cozinha, pegou uma banana e se encostou na mesa novamente. 

\- Que besteira - ele sorriu. - Tenho certeza de que você sabe se controlar.

Então, Harry percebeu que Louis usava a banana para provocá-lo. E estava funcionando. 

\- Para. 

\- Parar com o quê?

\- Com isso. 

\- Não posso mais comer uma banana? 

\- Quer mesmo que eu diga o que você pode comer?

Louis sorriu sem mostrar os dentes.

\- Odeio você. Odeio.

\- Eu sei que não, Harry. E você também sabe.

De repente, Louis gritou algo como "me larga, vadia". Harry acabara de se voltar ao fogão, mas se virou novamente.

Serena estava ali, em pé, com o rosto ainda sangrando, e com uma faca encostada no pescoço de Louis. Logo, ela o largou e riu alto. 

\- Eu não vou matar você, bobo - Serena disse, se aproximando de Harry. - Consegui me soltar e ouvi a voz de vocês do quarto. Não estavam falando sobre sexo, certo? 

\- Não, imagina - Harry sussurrou para a moça. - Mas bem que eu queria. 

\- Não desista, vocês são lindos juntos. - ela sussurrou de volta.

\- Eu sei, eu sei. 

\- Harry, por que você está sussurrando? Estão planejando uma vingança contra mim também? 

\- Não exatamente. Eu e Harry só estamos tendo uma conversa de amigos. 

\- Em segredo?

\- Louis, meu amor, não fique com ciúmes - Serena implicou, sorrindo. - Harry, você pode cuidar do meu rosto? E me dar alguma coisa pra comer? Estou fraca.

\- Você perdeu muito sangue, e o pior é que o seu rosto não vai se restaurar tão fácil. 

\- Consegue enfaixá-lo? 

\- Claro. Ah, eu estou fazendo waffles. Você gosta?

\- Amo! Obrigada, Harry. 

Serena deu um beijo no rosto de Harry. Louis levantou uma sobrancelha. 

\- Vou falar com o Zayn e enganá-lo um pouco mais. Quando os waffles estiverem prontos, me chamem. - ela falou, saindo saltitando da cozinha.

\- Eu não confio nela - Louis revelou. - E nem gosto dela. 

\- Você confia em mim? - Harry questionou. 

\- Por que está perguntando isso? 

\- Você confia em mim, Louis? Só existem duas respostas. 

\- Harry, você é tudo que me resta. Eu confio em você de olhos fechados. 

\- Feche os olhos então. 

\- Agora? 

\- Agora.

Louis fez o que lhe foi pedido, mas nunca esperou um beijo de Harry. E ele o beijou com tanta voracidade que os dois caíram no chão. Louis nem reagiu. Esperou o fôlego do de olhos verdes se acabar.

\- Harry?

\- Sim? - ele ainda estava em cima de Louis, fitando sua boca. 

\- Quando eu quiser - Louis afastou Harry e se sentou apropriadamente no chão. Não foi um gesto rude, pelo contrário, tocava nele com delicadeza. - Eu mesmo faço isso. 

\- Você está dizendo que existe a possibilidade de me fazer um boquete? - Harry sorriu. Foi um sorriso tão espontâneo que parecia estar falando de unicórnios ou cupcakes. 

Louis não conseguiu segurar a risada. 

\- O futuro é incerto, certo?

\- Eu te devoraria todo. Mesmo dizendo essa frase filosófica horrível.

Harry mordeu o lábio e levantou do chão. Não resistiu e deu um abraço forte em Louis, o ajudando a ficar de pé também. Ele amava fazer isso.

\- Harry?

\- Sim?

\- Os waffles!

Ele esbugalhou os olhos. Estavam parecendo bolas de tênis. 

\- Merda, merda, merda! 

Não era de se surpreender que os waffles estavam um pouco queimados. Harry olhou para Louis como se dissesse "Você vai comer mesmo assim, certo?". Louis respondeu com o olhar "Claro que sim, seu bobo", mas pensou "Claro que sim, não quero passar fome."

Sim, os quatro moradores da cabana se alimentaram de waffles queimados. Era o que tinha, eles não podiam reclamar - até porque era uma bondade além dos limites, pelo menos para Louis. Harry e Serena conversaram muito durante o dia, Malik apenas vegetava e Louis observava tudo sentado no sofá velho e rasgado da sala. Até a cor vermelha tinha aparência velha. 

A noite chegou muito rápido. Serena seguiu para o seu quarto, Malik dormia desde de tarde e Louis continuava afundado no sofá. De repente, Harry sentou ao seu lado e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro.

\- Ela pegou o celular do Malik e ligou para dois amigos.

Louis deu um pulo:

\- O quê?!

\- Não se preocupa - Harry beijou sua bochecha. - Ela fingiu que os sequestradores estavam pedindo dinheiro. Ah, e se a polícia for envolvida, Malik morre. 

O rosto de Louis se iluminou.

\- Vai ser divertido.

\- Divertido é pouco. Mas, falando nisso, quando vamos dar um fim no Malik? 

\- Por que não damos esse gostinho à Serena?

\- Você acha que o amor nos torna mais humanos? 

Louis franziu a testa, apesar de estar acostumado à perguntas do tipo.

\- Não no caso dela, suponho.

\- Estou falando do nosso caso. 

\- Caso? Que caso?

Harry ficou chocado com aquilo. Depois, mordeu o lábio e olhou para os lados. Ele estava tentando não chorar.

\- Você diz que eu sou imprevisível, mas é muito mais que eu. Ah, quer saber? Eu não estou surpreso. 

\- Mas o que eu fiz?!

\- Não importa. Nada importa mais. 

\- Harry, por favor...

\- Eu que digo por favor, Louis. E com licença também. 

Harry levantou do sofá e saiu correndo para um dos quatro quartos da cabana. Louis foi atrás, mas a porta havia sido trancada. Gritou por desculpas, choramingou, fez discurso; mas Harry não dava sinal de vida. Na verdade, só disse "me deixe em paz".

\- Você é tão estúpido. 

Louis virou de costas. Era Serena. 

\- O que você tem a ver com isso?

\- Harry é meu amigo. 

\- Espera aí... Você tem sentimentos? Serena, estou seriamente impressionado. - Louis implicou.

\- Faço a mesma pergunta pra você. 

\- Malik pensa que você o ama e, além disso, ainda vai morrer por sua causa. Preste mais atenção no que fala, vadia.

\- E o que você sabe sobre amor, Louis?

\- Mais do que você.

Os dois ouviram o quebrar de um jarro. Harry havia jogado o objeto na parede. 

\- Percebi - Serena sorriu, passando a mão no cabelo. - Escute, esta é uma casa de loucos, tirando o Zayn. Nós não somos tão humanos como queríamos...

\- Quem disse que eu quero?

\- A sua vontade não importa. Mas... E se Harry quisesse? 

Louis se lembrou da pergunta de Harry, e percebeu que Serena não falava nada além da verdade. Ele sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas.

\- Pare com esse orgulho idiota - ela continuou. - Você perdeu, sim, muitas pessoas. Harry, não. Harry está do seu lado, e você não valoriza. Acredite em mim, ele não vai esperar pra sempre. Sentimentos não são eternos.

Ele apenas manteve a cabeça baixa. O que mais poderia fazer? Serena estava certa.

\- Serena?

\- Sim? - ela respondeu. E tinha brilho nos olhos.

\- Você ainda é uma vadia pra mim. Vaza. 

Assim que Serena se afastou, Louis sussurrou para si mesmo "quem ela pensa que é?", além de xingá-la de vadia muitas vezes. Aparentemente, eles nunca se entenderiam, e cada um foi para o seu canto. Os quatro não dormiram naquela noite.

Louis acordou mais cedo do que de costume. Correu para o quarto onde Harry estava e, para sua surpresa, a porta não estava trancada. Quando a abriu, o de olhos azuis notou que o de olhos verdes o encarava sentado na ponta da cama. Como o primeiro dia em que se conheceram.

\- Bom dia, Harry. 

\- Bom dia. 

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Encarando você.

Louis sorriu, mas Harry mantinha uma expressão séria. As olheiras deste eram bem profundas.

\- Posso sentar ao seu lado?

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é bonito.

Dessa vez, Harry deu risada.

\- Não roube as minhas falas.

\- Desculpa, é que eu não podia perder essa oportunidade.

\- Tudo bem. Sente aqui.

Louis o fez. 

\- Primeira observação - ele olhou nos olhos de Harry. - Eu queria que você soubesse que não sou bom nessas coisas. Não falei aquilo com intenção de te diminuir, pelo contrário. Apenas... Ahn... Sinto muito. De verdade. 

\- Tudo bem - Harry sorriu. - E a segunda observação?

\- Não somos um caso. Somos mais que isso. 

Louis encostou seus lábios nos de Harry com delicadeza; a intensidade veio com o tempo. Mas, para variar, algo teve que atrapalhar os dois. 

\- Meninos! - Serena gritou do lado de fora do quarto. - Os amigos do Zayn estão aqui! 

\- Posso ter um orgasmo primeiro? - Harry perguntou, sorrindo. 

\- Não! Venham, venham!

Eles correram para a porta da frente e encontraram Serena espreitando a porta. Logo, viram dois rapazes, e decidiram identificá-los pelas características principais: o loiro e o alto. "Meu Deus, devo estar sonhando", Harry sussurrou. Serena deu risada e Louis fez cara feia.

\- Qual é o plano, meninos? 

\- Torturá-los até a morte? - Louis sugeriu. Ele não estava brincando.

\- Temos que ficar com o carro deles - Harry disse. - E temos que jogar fora os celulares também.

\- Eles também trouxeram dinheiro. Grana preta. - Serena completou.

Louis sorriu:

\- Isto vai ser divertido.

Os amigos de Malik caminharam até a cabana. Viram Serena na porta. Correram para abraçá-la.

\- Que bom ver você, Serena... Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com seu rosto? - o loiro questionou.

\- Foram eles, Niall - ela fez cena. - Eles estão me torturando, ainda bem que chegaram! 

\- Onde está o Zayn? - o alto perguntou, olhando para dentro da cabana. - Ele também está sendo torturado?

\- Nós dois estamos, Liam. Isto é um pesadelo!

De repente, Louis e Harry apareceram por trás e atingiram os rapazes com facadas nas costas. Eles caíram no chão imediatamente. "Idiotas", Serena sussurrou, rindo.

Os três carregaram Niall e Liam para dentro da cabana, amarrando-os com cordas e colocando-os ao lado de Zayn. Logo, deixaram-nos ali e Harry foi enfaixar o rosto de Serena.

\- Por Deus, isso vai sangrar até quando? - ele reclamou.

\- Temos que aprender a lidar com nossos problemas, certo? - ela sorriu.

\- Por que não avisou da síndrome antes de Louis cortar você?

\- Eu queria ver a cara de assustado dele primeiro. Foi muito engraçado.

\- Eu estava horrorizado. Nunca vi isso na vida. 

\- Todos ficam, é algo incomum. 

\- Mas, por outro lado, deve ser bom não sentir dor. 

\- Não posso dizer o mesmo - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas, e ela pôs a mão no coração. - Porque a pior dor é aqui.

\- Nem me fale... Eu sei como é perder quem você ama.

\- É tão rápido que eles nem podem se despedir. Nem você pode.

\- É a pior coisa do mundo. 

\- Sabe, Harry, se nos unirmos, nada mais vai nos abalar. 

Serena pôs a mão em cima da de Harry, e sorriu. Louis observava de longe, sentado no sofá. Ele não gostava nada dessa proximidade dos dois. Ele não conseguia gostar de Serena. De jeito nenhum.

\- Eu suponho que temos uma decisão a tomar - Louis falou ao se levantar e caminhar até eles. - O que vamos fazer com eles?

\- Não podemos demorar muito - Serena afirmou. - Já devem estar procurando por vocês, e mais tarde vão notar que Niall e Liam também sumiram. Temos que ser ágeis.

\- Vamos parar de dar comida. Vamos deixá-los por si mesmos. - Harry completou. 

\- Concordo.

\- Ah... Harry?

\- Sim? 

\- Obrigada por cuidar tão bem do meu rosto.

\- De nada. 

Serena e Harry sorriram um para o outro, e Louis fez cara feia. Não demorou muito para que a hora da tortura chegasse, visto que os três estavam com sede de sangue.

Primeiro, amarraram Liam na cama onde Serena fora presa antes. Depois, tiraram a sua camisa. Pegaram as facas. Harry quis fazer o primeiro movimento.

\- Por favor, me deixem em paz! Eu trouxe o dinheiro! - Liam pedia.

\- É uma pena marcar um corpo tão bonito - Harry passou a mão no abdome de Liam. Era mais para deixar Louis com ciúmes. - Mas, veja por um lado bom, eu sou um cara legal.

\- Não conheço o seu tipo de cara legal.

\- Pois deveria. 

Harry começou a fazer pequenos cortes na região do umbigo, e depois no corpo todo. Alguns, bem profundos, outros, dignos de uma adolescente de treze anos com uma gilete. Ele só estava aquecendo.

\- Para de chorar, bebezão - Louis brincou. - Até parece que nunca levou um arranhão na vida.

\- Zayn... Zayn... Ele está bem? - Liam perguntou, ignorando aquele comentário.

\- Nós deixamos Serena tomando conta dele. Estamos tendo compaixão por enquanto.

\- Eu queria que ela tivesse a coragem de pegar uma dessas facas e matar um de vocês!

Louis e Harry se olharam. Morreram de rir. 

\- Você é tão engraçado, Liam. Gosto da sua companhia - Harry disse. - Eu poderia te devorar todo se não fosse por esse aí. 

\- Cuidado com as suas piadinhas, Harry. Não sou fã delas. - Louis retrucou. 

\- Bobo. Ciumento. Irritante.

\- Pelo menos eu não tento ser engraçado. 

\- Meninos engraçados são sexy. 

Louis não conseguiu segurar o riso.

\- Viu?

\- Harry, você não pode usar isso como um argumento.

\- Harry pode tudo.

\- Menos se referir a si mesmo na terceira pessoa, porque é ridículo.

\- Tudo bem - Harry se voltou para Liam. - Mais tarde, Niall estará no seu lugar. Não é emocionante?

\- Está doendo. - ele agonizou.

\- É a intenção.

Então, Harry e Louis saíram do quarto. Lavaram as mãos, comeram qualquer besteira e procuraram por Serena, que dormia no sofá. Se não fossem pelos gemidos de dor de Liam, a casa estaria em completo silêncio.

\- O que acha de um pouco de diversão a dois agora? Digo, está quase anoitecendo. - Harry sussurrou, sorrindo de forma maliciosa. 

\- E se eles ouvirem? - Louis retrucou.

\- Você realmente se importa com eles?

\- Não. Não mesmo.

\- Então, Louis, se encha de fôlego e energia - até os olhos verdes transmitiam malícia. - A noite vai ser longa.

Harry puxou Louis pelo braço para o quarto dos fundos, que era o mais distante da sala. Não demorou muito para que se despissem e terminassem a fase das preliminares; logo, Harry empurrava Louis contra a parede, o segurando no colo.

\- Ah, meu Deus, isso dói!

\- Quer que eu pare?

\- Alguém aqui disse algo sobre parar?

\- Alguém insinuou.

\- Ok, eu não falo mais nada. 

\- Sério?

\- Sério.

Se não fossem pelos gritos/gemidos de Louis, a verdade se cumpriria. Serena se assustou algumas vezes, mas não se dava o trabalho de levantar e conferir o problema.

Mais tarde, eles deitaram na cama. Se enrolaram no lençol, se enrolaram um no outro. Conversaram besteira. Harry sorriu do nada.

\- Por que o sorriso? - Louis perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Sabe, Lou - Harry falou. O sorriso permanecia. - Eu pararia de matar se você me pedisse. Eu tiraria esse prazer irracional de mim. Eu apenas amaria você. Apenas você. 

\- Está brincando, não é?

\- Não, Louis. Eu sou louco por você. Totalmente. Verdadeiramente. Profundamente.

Louis sorriu fraco. Mas bem que queria ter dado risada, ter falado "eu também" e ter beijado Harry.

\- Não se preocupe - Harry continuou. - Eu sei dar tempo ao tempo.

\- O que quer dizer? - Louis perguntou.

\- Eu sei dar tempo a você. 

\- Você não precisa fazer isso.

\- A questão é que eu quero fazer.

Harry beijou Louis, que revidou com outro beijo. Eles estavam rindo tanto que decidiram beber água. E do jeito que estavam.

\- Jesus Cristo!

Os dois se viraram para a porta. Perceberam que Serena havia entrado na cozinha, e agora tinha os olhos vendados pelas próprias mãos.

\- Como se nunca tivesse visto algo do tipo antes. - Harry riu.

\- Eu vi quando eu queria ver. - Serena retrucou, ainda sem enxergá-los.

\- Pelos deuses, você quer que ponhamos frutas na frente? Pra esconder?

Ela rapidamente voltou a ver, seguindo em direção à cesta de frutas. 

\- Não estraguem esse presente de Deus. Por favor.

Louis revirou os olhos.

\- Ah, mas se eu pudesse estragar essa caixa de Pandora que é você, estragaria com todo prazer.

\- Louis!

\- Embarquei na brincadeira. - ele sorriu. Depois, olhou feio para Serena.

\- Tudo bem - ela revirou os olhos, saindo da cozinha. - Já estou acostumada. E COLOQUEM ROUPAS!

\- Nos obrigue! - Harry sorriu. 

\- Harry, eu preciso conversar com você - Louis sussurrou. - Sobre a Serena. 

\- O que tem ela? 

\- Temos que dar o fora daqui o quanto antes.

\- Espera... Você quer dizer que devemos ir embora sem ela? 

\- Claro, o que mais esperava?

\- Louis, nós prometemos ajudá-la.

\- Quem disse que precisamos ajudar?

\- Eu digo.

\- Como é? - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha. 

\- Como é o quê? - Harry fez a mesma coisa.

\- Não acredito que você está defendendo a Serena. 

\- Eu não estou defendendo ninguém, só acho que...

\- Acha que ela é uma ótima amiga é que merece uma ajuda, certo?

\- Louis...

\- Nós vomitamos arco-íris juntos! 

\- Louis, eu não quero brigar...

\- Nós vamos andar em unicórnios para chegar e matar o pai do Malik! 

\- Louis!

\- Quer saber? - Louis derrubou tudo que estava à sua frente, inclusive a mesa e as cadeiras. - VOCÊS PODERIAM DAR AS MÃOS E IR JUNTOS AO INFERNO! 

Harry o puxou pelo braço e o empurrou contra a parede. Seus rostos estavam a milímetros de distância. A fisionomia do de olhos verdes mudou totalmente; Harry ficou tão assustador com raiva que Louis sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo. 

\- Agora me escute - Harry sussurrou. Havia ódio até em sua voz. - Eu não estou defendendo a Serena. Nós não somos amigos. Tudo que eu pretendo é cumprir uma promessa. 

\- Desculpa, é que... - Louis tentou se explicar, mas foi interrompido. 

\- Louis, nós acabamos de sair da cama, você não pensa? Meu Deus! - Harry derrubou o que faltava. Parecia que um furacão havia passado na cozinha. - Apenas... Apenas... Apenas não fale comigo. Não hoje. 

Harry largou Louis e saiu correndo para um quarto. Lágrimas escorriam pelos rostos de ambos.

Louis correu atrás, mas a porta já estava fechada. Ele voltou para a sala, quando percebeu que estava sem roupas, e que, infelizmente, deveria entrar lá de qualquer jeito. 

\- Harold - Louis bateu na porta. Sem resposta. - Harry - bateu mais uma vez. Sem resposta. - Pelo menos me dê as minhas roupas. 

\- Eu disse que não queria papo com você! - o outro gritou. 

\- Eu não quero papo, quero roupas. 

Segundos depois, Harry abriu a porta e entregou uma muda de roupas para Louis. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um tempo. 

\- Sem papo. Só sexo. 

\- Sem papo. Só sexo. 

Logo, estavam na cama de novo. 

O dia começou com um ar diferente; estava mais alegre, você tinha vontade de sair da cama e viver. Na hora que Louis e Harry deram as caras na cozinha, encontraram Serena, atônita, no meio da bagunça: 

\- O. Que. Foi. Isso?

\- Nada demais - Harry sorriu. - Uma briguinha. 

\- Imagina se fosse uma briga daquelas...

\- Você não escaparia, com certeza. - Louis implicou. 

Serena deu o dedo do meio para Louis. 

\- Então, acho que o Zayn está percebendo que vocês não estão me... Bem... Machucando. - ela disse.

\- Mas não estamos - Harry respondeu. - Ah, você quer dizer que temos que fazer com que pareça com sim.

\- Ahn? - Louis franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Serena, você não pode sangrar mais. 

\- Eu já aguentei coisas piores antes - Serena retrucou. - Pode acreditar em mim. 

De repente, os três ouviram um barulho vindo da sala. Não demorou muito para que vissem Niall em sua frente, apontando uma arma para Harry.

\- Eu sabia - ele falou. - Eu sabia que vocês iriam nos prender, por isso trouxe a arma - olhou para Serena. - Serena?!

\- Abaixa essa arma ou vai ser pior pra você - Louis retrucou, pegando duas facas discretamente. - Estou falando sério.

\- Louis, agora não! - Harry reclamou. 

\- Eu não vou abaixar essa droga até que vocês nos libertem, bichinhas.

\- Bichinhas? Olha quem fala.

Serena tentou sair pela porta dos fundos, distraindo Niall, e Louis atirou uma das facas. A mão de Niall foi atingida, o que fez com que a arma fosse para o outro lado da cozinha. Harry pegou a arma. Louis atirou a outra faca, dessa vez na direção do rosto de Niall. Foi de raspão, mas ele não aguentou e caiu no chão. 

\- Isso... Foi... Sexy. - Harry esbugalhou os olhos. 

\- Um pouco de prática é o que faz o homem. - Louis sorriu.

\- MERDA - Niall gritou de dor. - Serena? Onde está ela?

\- Ela se escondeu de você, babaca.

\- Louis!

\- Ops... Ela se escondeu de nós. Babaca. 

Nesse dia, Harry e Louis resolveram revistar os reféns e tirar suas roupas, os deixando apenas de cueca. As torturas também continuaram; a cada dia que passava, mais ia ficando pior para os torturados. Serena não poderia ter vingança melhor, apesar de ainda querer matar o pai de Malik.

Ela e Harry ficaram mais próximos do que nunca, enquanto que ele e Louis passaram a brigar constantemente. A cozinha e os quartos sempre estavam a bagunça, e as janelas, quebradas. Para o prazer dos dois, as brigas sempre acabavam na cama. Era inevitável. 

Harry parou de torturar os reféns. Sempre inventava que estava cansado demais ou com muita dor de cabeça, ou ainda que preferia deixar para mais tarde. Não era de se surpreender que Louis estava se irritando, uma vez que sabia o motivo: ele mesmo.

\- Eu não quero que você pare por minha causa - Louis disse para Harry. Eles estavam deitados na cama, em uma madrugada fria. - Eu não quero que você mude. 

\- Você não me mudou, Louis - Harry sorriu. - Apenas fez com que eu enxergasse que o amor está à frente de todas as outras coisas. Principalmente o prazer.

\- Harry...

\- E eu nem sinto mais prazer nisto tudo, Louis. Por mim, fugiríamos de carro para a cidade mais distante. Tão distante que ninguém nos reconheceria. Então, compraríamos uma casa e moraríamos nela. Faríamos uma família. Envelheceríamos juntos. Resumindo, viveríamos em paz e amando um ao outro para sempre, até que parássemos de respirar.

\- Harry, eu não posso desistir do que eu amo.

"Não ainda", Louis sussurrou para si.

\- Nem eu - Harry acariciou o rosto de Louis. - Nem eu.

\- Obrigado por entender. 

Harry sorriu. Louis perguntou o porquê. 

\- Você odeia quando eu toco nesses assuntos, não é? 

\- Sim. Muito.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

\- Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem se tenho você comigo, apesar de tudo...

\- Harry, você não sabe o quanto eu gosto de você. 

\- Não o suficiente.

\- Harry... 

\- Shhh - ele beijou Louis. - Se você falar mais alguma, vamos brigar e vai acabar em sexo e eu estou muito, muito cansado.

Louis deu risada.

\- Até porque hoje não paramos um minuto. 

\- Nem me fale.

\- Boa noite - ele beijou Harry - Durma bem, ok? 

\- Louis, é impossível não dormir bem com você aqui.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, os dois foram dormir. O dia chegou rápido, tanto que Louis nem pensou em sair da cama. "Você pode comprar chocolate pra mim?" e um olhar de cachorrinho abandonado foram o suficiente para Harry se levantar e sair em seu carro até uma loja de conveniências mais próxima.

Serena decidiu ir com ele, já que precisava de doces - ela era viciada. Quando entraram na loja, a mulher do caixa nem olhou, apenas continuou teclando no computador. Harry e Serena seguiram para a seção de doces. 

\- Harry? 

\- Sim?

\- Você ficaria comigo? - ela disse, fazendo com que ele esbugalhasse os olhos. - Digo, se você fosse hétero.

\- Ahn... Vejamos, você é bonita. Tem um sorriso lindo. Um corpo perfeito. Claro que sim, Serena. 

\- Eu também ficaria com você. 

\- Sério?

\- Você é perfeito, Harry. Assassinos tem um ar sexy, não acha?

Os dois riram. 

\- Eu sei muito bem disso. 

\- Então... Como vão vocês? 

\- Quem? Eu e Louis? 

\- Ahnram. 

\- Nós brigamos muito - Harry pegou o chocolate que Louis queria, e Serena alguns doces. Pagaram com o dinheiro que ainda restava de Zayn e voltaram para o carro. - Mas fazemos sexo toda vez que isso acontece, então não é um problema. 

\- Não é mesmo.

Harry e Serena permaneceram em silêncio durante a volta à cabana. Quando chegaram, procuraram por Louis e planejaram ir embora naquela madrugada, já que a polícia poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. "Você está pronta pra matar Zayn?", Harry perguntou, e Serena respondeu, com um sorriso, "sempre estive".

A hora estava chegando, e Louis decidiu dormir um pouco para não ter cansaço, enquanto Harry e Serena ficavam atentos, do lado de fora da cabana. Zayn, Liam e Niall mal se mexiam lá dentro, fracos e machucados. 

\- Harry - ela disse, o puxando para o carro. - Vamos!

\- Ei... Ainda temos que matá-los e, principalmente, Louis não acordou. - Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Vamos fugir juntos, deixá-lo aqui. A polícia vai fazer a festa!

Harry não estava acreditando que Serena realmente disse aquilo.

\- Você está bem?

\- Melhor do que nunca - ela tentou beijá-lo, sem sucesso, já que o mesmo virou o rosto e se afastou. - Vamos, Harry, eu sei que você me quer. Eu também quero você. Pronto!

\- Serena, eu...

\- Você está caidinho por mim e não percebe. Só isso.

\- Não, amor, eu amo o Louis, não você. Eu sou gay, muito mesmo.

\- As pessoas mudam - Serena voltou a agarrá-lo. - Vamos, Harry! Vamos embora daqui. Agora.

\- Me larga, Serena. Agora.

\- Harry, pensa bem...

\- Me larga!

Ele a jogou no chão. Serena encarou Harry, surpresa. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, foi um choque de realidade.

\- Desculpa, você se machucou?

\- Não, Harry. Tudo bem.

\- Desculpa, mas...

\- Eu que peço desculpa - ela se levantou. - Estava fora de si. Meu Deus, que vergonha...

\- Tudo bem. Vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu, ok?

\- Ok. Isso mesmo. 

Eles continuaram ali, de guarda, por um bom tempo. E em silêncio; Serena estava envergonhada demais para conversar. Louis tomou o posto de Harry meia hora depois, no qual o mandou dormir. Afinal, todos merecem um sono bom. 

\- Ainda bem que ele foi dormir - Serena comentou. - Harry estava quase dormindo em pé.

\- É, eu sei - Louis revirou os olhos. - Então, o que vocês fizeram aqui?

\- Nada.

\- Nada? Nem conversaram?

\- Ah, sim.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Por que essa pergunta?

\- É que eu não tenho assunto com você, e prometi ao Harry que tentaria ser legal.

\- Hm... Isso é bom, eu acho.

\- Então...?

\- Ahn... Falamos... Falamos sobre você. Sobre o relacionamento de vocês dois.

-Hm... O tópico de relacionamento tem várias cláusulas. Sobre qual delas vocês falaram? 

\- Ahn - Serena levantou uma sobrancelha. Louis deu um sorriso de canto de boca. - O que aconteceu? Por que ficou tão falante assim, de uma hora pra outra?

\- Serena, você está com sono?

\- Não me diga que vai me deixar dormir um pouco.

\- Se é o que quer.

\- Obrigada, Louis!

Serena o abraçou. De repente, caiu no chão, como acontecera minutos antes; porém, dessa vez, não a empurraram. Empurraram uma faca contra a sua barriga. Louis empurrou.

\- Por que... Você... Fez isso? - ela falou com dificuldade.

\- Eu sabia. Eu vi tudo. Desde o início - Louis respondeu. Tinha ódio em sua voz. - Você é uma vadiazinha esperta o suficiente pra enganar o Zayn, mas não a mim. 

\- Eu odeio você. Odeio, odeio! 

\- Bom saber que o sentimento é recíproco.

\- Você vai pro inferno, Tomlinson! Você vai, é uma certeza!

\- A gente marca de se encontrar quando eu chegar lá, aí você me mostra os pontos turísticos e os melhores restaurantes, ok? 

\- Vai se foder! 

\- Não se preocupe, eu e o Harry vamos foder mais tarde. E ele vai fazer isso comigo, não com você.

Serena deu risada.

\- É, você tem muita... Sorte. 

Louis a ignorou e seguiu para o carro de Zayn. Arrastou Serena até lá, tapando sua boca por causa dos gritos, e a colocou dentro do veículo. Ela estava chorando, mesmo que não escorressem lágrimas pelo seu rosto.

\- Louis, o que você vai fazer?

\- Nós ainda temos o carro dos outros meninos. Espere por tudo.

Ele dirigia até longe, em uma velocidade impressionante. Serena se sentia em uma corrida de carros, e a dor só aumentava. Ela estava tão fraca, tão fraca que não conseguia nem falar mais. Estava quase embarcando em um sono eterno.

De repente, Louis mudou a direção do carro, fazendo um barulho horrível com os pneus na estrada. Ele vira algo. Vira um rio, e estava voltando com ainda mais velocidade.

\- Você já fez aulas de natação? 

Serena concordou com a cabeça. 

\- É uma pena que elas não serão úteis. Espere por mim no inferno, ok? 

Louis abriu a porta do carro e saltou dali, mesmo que estivesse em movimento. Serena estava indo em direção ao rio. "Eu não vou deixar você me torturar mais", ela pensou. E não deixou mesmo - fechou os olhos e deu seu último suspiro antes que a água atingisse o veículo. 

Um cheiro de chocolate acordou Harry. Ele tinha dormido o suficiente, estava de bom humor e com um sorriso no rosto, principalmente quando viu Louis ao seu lado. 

\- Boa madrugada - Louis sorriu. - Temos que ir. 

\- Boa madrugada pra você também - Harry o beijou. - Algum sinal da polícia?

\- Não ainda. 

\- Dormi por muito tempo?

\- Ahnram. Muito. 

\- Onde está a sua blusa? 

Louis olhou para os lados. Ele nem se lembrou de vestir outra.

\- Que blusa?

\- Aquela que eu comprei pra você na loja de conveniências - Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. - Por que você tirou?

\- Eu não tirei.

\- Tirou sim. Você estava com ela quando eu fui dormir.

\- Estava? 

Louis sorriu, mas Harry não aceitou aquilo. Levantou-se de uma vez e foi para o quintal, onde havia uma lata de lixo velha. A blusa estava lá, e estava por um motivo.

\- Sangue? - Harry voltou para o quarto, mostrando a camisa para Louis. - Eu... Eu não... 

\- Olha, eu ia contar que ela fugiu com o carro do Zayn, mas não vou tentar enganar você - Louis respirou fundo. - Sim, eu matei a Serena. 

\- Por que... O quê? Meu Deus, por que você fez isso? Louis! 

\- Ela deu em cima de você. Quis FUGIR com você e me deixar aqui. Eu sempre soube que ela não era confiável. 

\- Nós podíamos ter entregado Serena à polícia, então! Meu Deus do céu... 

\- Por qual motivo? Pra você visitar a sua melhor amiga na cadeia? É isso?

\- Não, eu só estou sendo racional!

\- Racional? Olha quem fala, uma pessoa que gosta de matar outras pessoas.

\- Eu não gosto mais! Eu mudei! Droga, Louis - Harry passou a mão nos cabelos, inquieto. - Ciúmes realmente matam, certo?

\- Você deu confiança pra Serena, ficou ajudando nos curativos e conversando coisas que... Coisas nossas! Quer saber? Eu acho que você gostou. É, VOCÊ GOSTOU! 

\- Eu não dei confiança e nem gostei! Você está vendo coisas, só pode. 

Harry saiu do quarto e foi para a sala. Louis fez a mesma coisa, vestindo a blusa. Agora, estavam brigando na frente de Niall, Liam e Zayn.

\- LOUIS, EU TE ODEIO! SAI DA MINHA FRENTE! 

\- O que você vai fazer? Me empurrar? Me expulsar daqui? - Louis deu risada. - Eu pensava que você era da paz.

\- Não sou da paz, eu só não quero...

\- Para com isso, PARA COM ISSO - Louis pegou a arma de Niall, que estava no sofá, e apontou para a cabeça. - Para ou eu puxo o gatilho.

\- Louis, larga isso. Larga isso!

\- Eu disse pra você parar.

De repente, Harry agarrou Louis e tentou tirar a arma das mãos dele. Foi uma briga quase infindável, sem vencedores. Acabou apenas quando ouviram um barulho de tiro. O gatilho havia sido puxado três vezes.

Quando Harry se virou, viu que duas balas acertaram o rosto de Zayn, e a outra, o coração de Niall. Eles estavam sem vida, mas de olhos bem abertos. 

\- Não - Harry olhou para sua mão. A arma estava com ele. - Não, não, não!

Ele estava prestes a jogar a arma contra a parede, quando sentiu algo puxando sua calça. Era Liam, que havia se arrastado até ali. Ele chorava e gritava em desespero:

\- Você o matou! VOCÊ O MATOU!

\- Como assim? Os dois se foram... - Louis olhou para Harry, que estava desolado. - Enfim, os dois...

\- Eu nunca disse pra ele... Eu nunca disse... EU NUNCA DISSE! 

\- Disse? Disse o quê?

Harry continuava calado. 

\- Eu amava o Zayn. AMAVA! Eu nunca pude dizer o quanto - Liam chorava casa vez mais alto. - Eu o amava como vocês se amam, sabe? MERDA, MERDA! 

Harry começou a chorar. Louis assistia a tudo, atônito.

\- Me matem. Por favor, me matem. Eu não vou aguentar... Viver... Sem ele. 

\- Meu Deus, para com esse drama. - Louis mandou, ao ver que Harry se perturbava mais a cada palavra dita.

\- Me matem - Liam apontou a arma, que estava na mão de Harry, para a cabeça. - Por favor!

Harry largou a arma e saiu correndo para o quarto. Louis observou, sem saber o que fazer. Liam tentou pegar a arma, mas estava sem forças. 

\- Louis, você pode me ajudar? Por favor? - Liam pediu. Louis pegou a arma e apontou para ele. - Obrigado. De verdade.

\- Você realmente quer morrer porque ele morreu? - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha. 

\- Por que a pergunta?

\- Porque eu não entendo. 

\- Quando você amar alguém, vai entender. Agora, por favor, atire. 

Segundos depois, o corpo de Liam estava atirado no chão. Não havia movimento, nem cor, nem vida. Não havia mais nada ali além de Louis e Harry. 

Louis correu para o quarto, e encontrou Harry chorando no canto, repetindo:

\- Eu matei o Alex de novo. Eu matei o Alex de novo. Eu matei...

\- O quê? - Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Você me fez matar o Alex de novo - Harry olhou feio. - Você me fez matar o Alex de novo.

\- Alex? Do que você está falando, Harry?

\- Você não entende? Zayn era o Alex do Liam. Ele era... O Alex. Droga, DROGA!

\- Harry...

\- Eu matei o Alex de novo. Eu matei o Alex de novo. Eu matei o Alex de novo. 

\- Harry, eu fiz de propósito.

Ele se levantou do canto. Harry não estava acreditando.

\- O quê?

\- Eu fiz com que a gente brigasse e você puxasse o gatilho acidentalmente. Eu queria que você... Voltasse... Voltasse a gostar de... Você sabe. 

\- Ah, eu sei. Sei muito bem - Harry pôs a mão na garganta de Louis, o empurrando contra a parede. - Sabia que eu gosto da idéia de matar você?

\- Não, você não gosta. - Louis sorriu. - Porque, assim que me matasse, você perceberia que cometeu a maior besteira da sua vida. E sabe por quê? Porque você me ama. Aí você não aguentaria a pressão e se mataria também. 

Harry se afastou. O silêncio significou que Louis não estava errado, estava mais que certo. Então, se abraçaram. 

\- Louis, você está ouvindo?

\- O quê? 

\- Barulho de sirene. Meu Deus, é a polícia! 

\- Vamos logo! O carro do Niall está nos fundos da cabana. 

\- Por que não usamos o carro do Zayn? 

\- Ahn... Longa história.

Os dois saíram correndo dali e rapidamente alcançaram o carro. Harry pediu para que Louis dirigisse, já que estava meio fora de si. Deram a partida no veículo e saíram dali com a maior velocidade possível. Finalmente, se sobrevivessem à perseguição, eles conheceriam o mundo além da prisão e da cabana.


	3. City Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Spaces between us hold all our secrets, leaving us speechless, and I don't know why._

\- Merda! 

\- Calma! Calma, pelo amor de Deus. 

\- Não dá pra ter calma!

Louis carregava Harry pela estrada, sendo que este estava com o joelho muito machucado. A queda foi feia, quando pularam do carro, durante a perseguição. A polícia estava despistada, mas Harry gritava de dor. 

\- Precisamos de uma carona - Louis disse, tentando não cair em razão do peso de Harry. - Já carreguei você por horas, não aguento mais. 

\- Me desculpa? 

\- Desculpar pelo quê? Você está muito ferido, Harry. 

\- Eu não estava bem, meu emocional ainda está fora do normal e não sei saltar de carros - Louis sorriu. - Não tem graça.

\- Desde que eu fui pego, decidi que aprenderia. 

\- Louis, você nunca me contou por que e como foi preso. 

\- Você que nunca perguntou. 

"Como eu contei antes, cresci em uma família sem amor, apesar de ter cinco irmãs. Meus pais são separados, minha mãe se casou novamente com um idiota, e ela estava grávida de gêmeos quando fui preso. E não se engane, todos eles são detestáveis. 

Meu pai, pra começar, me odiava. Desde que me entendo por gente, pra falar de forma mais precisa. Ele dizia que eu tinha jeito de bichinha, que eu era mais frágil que vidro e que eu era mais menina que as minhas quatro irmãs juntas. 

Minha mãe descobriu que meu pai teve uma filha fora do casamento, eles se separaram e tudo foi pelos ares. Pelo menos ele não estava lá para me criticar ou algo assim.

Aconteceu aquilo com a Sarah, a minha melhor amiga, e eu aprendi a mexer com facas. O engraçado é que sou um péssimo cozinheiro, mas isso é detalhe. Enfim, um tempo se passou e saí de casa. Fui atrás de todos os caras que fizeram aquilo com Sarah, matei-os um por um. 

As notícias de que havia um serial killer em Doncaster se espalharam muito rápido. A polícia estava alerta, investigando todos os lugares e todas as pessoas. Eu até estava em uma loja, e eles me perguntaram se conhecia alguém suspeito, e respondi 'Na verdade, sim, tem um cara no final desta rua que cheira a cadáver.' Esse cara era o vizinho de uma casa que aluguei, alguém mais chato que ele não existia.

O maior erro da minha vida foi invadir a casa do meu pai. Eu não queria matá-lo, sabe? Só fazer alguma coisa para ele lembrar da minha existência. Lembrar que eu era filho dele e, principalmente, que eu não havia esquecido de uma palavra sequer. De nenhum xingamento sequer.

Eu estava prestes a queimar a casa, quando meu pai apareceu. Estava vazia, minha mãe, a única pessoa com quem eu mantinha contato, me dissera que a ele e a família dele estavam viajando. 'Louis?', ele me cutucou, aí cravei nele a faca que estava segurando. Não era minha intenção. Foi reflexo, juro. 

Mas a minha mãe não acreditou em mim. Ela contou à polícia onde eu morava, o que eu usava para matar as vítimas e onde as escondia. Foi terrível, era a única pessoa em quem eu confiava. O sentimento de traição nunca saiu de mim."

\- Ok, isso foi, no mínimo, terrível.

\- Mais que terrível - Louis suspirou. - Nem sei como minha mãe estava pagando por uma comida melhor na prisão.

\- Não sei também como minha família fez isso pra mim. Digo, eu matei uma boa parte da minha escola e ainda escondi uns corpos em casa.

\- Por que você os escondeu em casa?

\- Eu tinha um fetiche estranho, prefiro não comentar.

\- Fetiche por gente morta?

Harry mordeu o lábio e fitou o chão.

\- Que nojo, Harry! - Louis riu. 

\- Alguns deles eram bonitos. Juro.

\- Vamos mudar de assunto, por favor.

\- Tudo bem. Vou sentar aqui no meio-fio e você vai conseguir uma carona. 

\- Não sei se alguém vai parar pra nos dar uma carona.

\- Ajudaria muito se você tirasse essa camisa coberta de sangue. 

\- E eu vou ficar sem camisa? 

Harry se sentou no meio-fio.

\- Isso somado a essa vista maravilhosa da sua bunda não é problema. 

\- Harry, é sério.

\- Me dá essa camisa. 

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. A culpa é sua se eu ter uma insolação.

Não demorou cinco minutos para que um carro parasse onde eles estavam. 

\- Meu Deus, você seria milionário se fosse um prostituto. - Harry implicou. 

\- Você é muito desagradável às vezes, sabia? 

\- Eu deixo você ficar em cima e ainda reclama de mim. Mal agradecido.

Enquanto o motorista abaixava a janela, os dois se aproximaram do carro. Olharam para dentro. Era uma garota loira, branquinha e de olhos muito azuis, e estampava um sorriso geográfico no rosto. 

\- Vocês querem carona? - ela perguntou. 

\- Muito - Harry disse. - Estamos sem carro. 

\- Aonde estão indo?

\- Londres, eu acho...

\- Estão perdidos? 

\- Não, nós queremos ir a Londres - Louis tomou a dianteira, sorrindo como a garota. - Estamos muito longe? 

\- Não muito. Acho que chegamos em uma hora. 

\- Pois nós aceitamos. Muito obrigado. 

Louis e Harry entraram no veículo, os dois no banco traseiro. A garota ajustou o retrovisor para vê-los e deu partida. Estavam na estrada. 

\- Quais são os nomes de vocês? - ela falou, ainda com o sorriso no rosto. 

\- Por quê? - Harry questionou, e Louis deu uma cotovelada nele. - Ai! Bem, eu sou o Kenickie e ele, o Danny. 

\- Sério, Harry? Sério? - Louis sussurrou.

\- Que nem em Grease?

\- Nossas mães eram loucas pelo filme e melhores amigas. A história é muuuuuito engraçada. 

\- E vocês viraram melhores amigos!

\- Na verdade, nós nos pegamos.

Louis olhou feio pra Harry, que deu risada.

\- Ele ainda tem problemas de aceitação.

\- Não acredito! Vocês são namorados? - ela deu uma risadinha. - Que fofos!

\- Sério? - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha. 

\- Eu tenho dois pais, Danny. Depois deles, vocês formam o casal gay mais lindo do mundo!

"Meu Deus, ela é muito fofa", Harry sussurrou para Louis, que concordou com a cabeça.

\- E qual é o seu nome? 

\- Danny, você pode me chamar de Sandy... Brincadeira! Meu nome é Perrie. 

Os três passaram o resto da viagem conversando. Perrie ofereceu uma blusa de seu primo, que estava no carro, para Louis. Ela também disse que não morava em Londres, que estava indo pegar o seu vestido de formatura, mas que amava aquela cidade de todo o seu coração. Também falou de seus pais, do bullying que sofria na escola por eles e por não ter o sentido do olfato; contou uma história engraçada sobre a sua família, outra sobre o seu cachorro, e por aí vai. Não era de se surpreender que Harry e Louis estavam encantados por Perrie. 

Na entrada de Londres, pediram que ela parasse o carro. Foi um pedido tão súbito que Perrie estranhou.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ela perguntou, aflita, enquanto eles saíam do veículo. 

\- Nada importante - Louis sorriu. - Muito obrigado pela carona, Perrie.

\- Não há de quê, meninos. Amei vocês!

\- Nós também. - Harry completou.

\- Escutem - Perrie deu partida no carro. - Se precisarem de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, eu estarei no Quizzical Hotel.

\- Quizzical Hotel? - eles perguntaram em coro. Era conhecido como o Hotel do Pó, a casa dos hippies em Londres.

\- Minha tia é dona de lá - ela sorriu. - Bem, aviso dado. Não se esqueçam de mim se passarem por problemas. 

\- Obrigado, Perrie. De verdade. 

A garota foi embora assim que Louis terminou sua fala. Harry se virou para ele e levantou uma sobrancelha:

\- Eu ainda não entendi.

\- Não entendeu o quê?

\- Você nunca, nunca, NUNCA foi tão legal com alguém desde que te conheço. Acho que a Perrie tem tanta bondade que doou um pouco dela pra você. 

\- Não é isso - Louis revirou os olhos, mas sorriu logo depois. Seu rosto de iluminou. - Ela se parece muito com a Sarah, tanto na aparência quanto no jeito.

\- Você acha que isso é um sinal? 

\- Não sei. Provavelmente é só coisa da minha cabeça.

\- Nós deveríamos segui-la até o hotel. Ficaremos mais seguros lá, é um dos mais afastados da cidade.

\- Também gostou dela? 

\- Claro, eu...

\- Mas você gosta de todo mundo, então nem faz sentido perguntar.

\- Perrie tem o mesmo perfume da minha irmã, Gemma. E o mesmo estilo hipster, com aquelas roupas engraçadas. Pelo menos era assim há três anos.

\- Isso é um sinal. Temos que ir ao Quizzical, Harry.

\- Eu só espero que estejamos certos.

\- Não se lembra do que me disse há meses? Você sempre está certo. 

Harry sorriu e beijou Louis. Como as ruas estavam vazias, este de olhos azuis pegou a mão daquele de olhos verdes e saíram por aí. Era uma sensação perfeita de liberdade, a vida fora da cabana, fora da prisão.

Pela primeira vez em anos, eles andaram de trem, tomaram sorvete, foram a um parque de diversões, assistiram a um grupo de street dance em uma praça, além de outras coisas. Será que Londres havia se esquecido deles? Será que o mundo já não se importava com dois meros assassinos?

Ainda andando pelas ruas, Louis entrou em uma loja de departamentos. Harry o seguiu, confuso:

\- O que você quer aqui? Temos que guardar dinheiro pra comer.

\- Eu não vou precisar de dinheiro. Fique tranquilo.

\- Louis - Harry o parou. - Você não pode roubar. Não aqui.

Ele apontou para o detector de produtos da loja, que ficava na porta da frente.

\- Eu já disse pra ficar tranquilo, Harry. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

\- Espero que sim.

Louis assentiu, correndo até a parte de utensílios de cozinha. Ele pegou duas facas e as colocou no bolso, olhando ao redor para ver se alguém havia notado. Ninguém.

Correu novamente, desta vez até uma das vendedoras, que estava com duas camisas penduradas no ombro. Ela estava arrumando algumas roupas masculinas, mas prestou atenção em Louis assim que começou a falar. Ele estava ofegante, parecia desesperado.

Louis e a vendedora caminharam até a porta da frente e saíram da loja. O detector apitou alto, fazendo com que todos dentro da loja observassem. Ela se virou para ele e sorriu enquanto falava alguma coisa. Harry se aproximou para ouvir a conversa.

\- Por que isso apitou?

\- Nada não, é que eu estou com estas camisas aqui.

\- Ah, sim. Então, você pode me mostrar a direção até o museu mais próximo? Tenho certeza de que o meu grupo da faculdade foi pra lá.

\- Claro. É assim, depois vira ali, depois vira de novo, então segue reto, e aí chega. Não é difícil e nem longe, dá pra ir a pé.

\- Muito obrigado, você é um amor.

\- Que nada! Obrigada e volte sempre.

\- Com certeza eu vou voltar.

Louis piscou para a vendedora, que entrou novamente na loja. Harry viu que ela estava dando risadinhas e sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes.

\- Genial, mas você não precisava piscar.

\- Não precisa ter ciúmes de uma vendedora, Harry. 

\- Eu tenho medo, ok?

\- Medo?

\- Sim. Medo de perder você.

\- Deixa de besteira...

\- Sinto muito se eu disser que preciso de você. Mas eu não me importo, sabe? Não tenho medo do amor.

\- Harry...

\- Porque quando eu estou sem você, fico mais fraco. Louis, você me faz forte.

Louis sorriu delicadamente. Olhou para Harry e acariciou seu rosto. Quando voltou à realidade, o puxou e eles saíram correndo dali.

Já era tarde da noite. Tarde demais para pedir um táxi e ir até o Quizzical, tarde demais para pensar em outra coisa que não fosse uma boa cama e um aquecedor no quarto. Felizmente, Bed & Breakfast era o que não faltava em Londres.

\- Eles não acreditaram que éramos amigos - Harry riu, tirando a roupa e observando o quarto. Era pequeno e simples, mas confortável. As paredes eram de um azul royal lindo. - Quase não deram a chave.

\- Eles já tem experiência no ramo, sabem como é - Louis piscou. - Meu Deus, o seu abdome, eu...

\- O que você quer com o meu abdome?

\- Nada, é que... Eu tenho inveja dele. O meu não é tão assim, sabe?

\- Eu pensava que você queria fazer outra coisa.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e deu um sorriso malicioso.

\- Harry, você precisa de tratamento. Sério.

\- Eu aceito só se você tratar de mim.

Ele pulou na cama e se posicionou em cima de Louis, que sorriu.

\- Sem sexo, foi o que eles falaram.

\- Acho que eu consigo ser mais silencioso hoje. A questão é: você consegue?

\- Não posso dizer que sim. 

\- Que a sorte nos guarde. 

Harry até tentou ficar em cima naquela noite, mas Louis não permitiu tal comportamento.

O B&B tinha um alarme que tocava bem cedo, acordando a maioria dos hóspedes. Harry e Louis não perderam tempo; tomaram café e logo acharam um táxi para guiá-los até o Quizzical Hotel, que ficava bem mais longe do que pensavam.

Pediram para parar no meio do caminho, uma vez que o dinheiro estava acabando e ainda pretendiam passar um bom tempo na cidade. Seguiram pela calçada, que estava ocupada por várias barracas de doces, salgados, sorvetes, etc. Era uma espécie de festival, havia até pessoas fantasiadas de animais.

\- Espera - Harry parou repentinamente. - Você está sentindo isso?

\- Isso? Isso o quê? - Louis colocou a mão no bolso, preparado para atacar se fosse o caso.

\- Esse... Esse perfume. 

\- Eu estou sentindo cheiro de pipoca, isso sim. Vamos logo.

\- Mas...

\- Por favor, vamos logo.

Harry deu uma boa olhada ao redor, mas logo voltou a acompanhar Louis na caminhada. Não estava tão longe assim; se fossem mais rápidos, chegariam em minutos. E tiveram que ser, já que acabara de começar uma garoa.

Estavam quase na porta da frente do Quizzical quando começou a chover para valer. Louis correu e se abrigou dentro do hotel, enquanto que Harry estava parado, no meio da calçada e de braços abertos, tomando um bom banho de chuva.

\- Você é louco? - Louis gritou, abrindo um pouco a porta.

\- Você que é louco - Harry gritou de volta, sorrindo. Era aquele tipo de sorriso inocente, puro. - Vem cá!

\- Por quê?

\- Eu nunca beijei na chuva! Nunca! 

\- Nem eu, e nem por isso estou fazendo o que está fazendo! 

\- Vem cá, Louis! 

\- Vem cá você!

\- Não vou sair daqui até você estar me beijando aqui! Não quer que eu pegue pneumonia, certo? 

"Ele ainda vai me obrigar a pular da ponte", Louis sussurrou para si mesmo. Revirando os olhos, correu até Harry, que colou seu corpo no dele.

\- Vamos fazer isso logo - Louis disse. - Também não quero pegar pneumonia. 

\- Você é tão sexy. 

O de olhos verdes agarrou o rosto do de olhos azuis com tanta voracidade que eles quase caíram no chão. Como Harry sempre quis, finalmente estava beijando alguém na chuva. 

\- Meu Deus, eu não acredito! 

Eles olharam para a porta do Quizzical, que estava semiaberta por ninguém menos do que Perrie. Ela acenou e mandou-os entrar. Minutos depois, a garota estava mostrando o quarto dos dois.

\- Aqui é lindo, não é? - Perrie olhou ao redor e seu rosto se iluminou. - Vivo aqui desde que me entendo por gente, mas esta é a primeira vez que venho sozinha. 

O quarto era pequeno, talvez por causa da decoração exagerada e estranha; faz sentindo, já que quizzical quer dizer exótico. Não parecia um quarto de hotel, e sim um quarto de alguém obcecado por Elvis Presley. Existiam tantos pôsteres dele na parede que era impossível contar.

\- A sua tia tem um gosto... Original. - Louis sorriu.

\- E não é mesmo? - ela deu risada. - Os quartos são temáticos, minha tia ainda vive nos anos 60. Pelo menos é o que parece, certo? O meu é cheio de coisas da Twiggy.

\- Twiggy? - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Uma modelo. A melhor que já existiu, aliás. Quando eu não estou na vibe de flores na cabeça, gosto de me vestir como ela. Twiggy é demais. Simplesmente demais. Mostro fotos dela depois. 

Eles achavam adorável como ela falava demais.

\- Mas, meninos, tentem ser mais silenciosos, ok? A minha tia odeia barulho e principalmente aqueles barulhos que vocês devem saber bem como são.

\- Você... Você está falando de sexo? - Louis perguntou, olhando para Harry. Eles deram risada.

\- Qual é a graça? - Perrie sorriu, confusa.

\- Convenhamos, você é tão fofa e espontânea que parece uma boneca.

\- Os quietos são os piores.

Perrie levantou uma sobrancelha, séria, mas logo riu. 

\- Brincadeira. Bem, Danny e Kenickie, vou sair para almoçar e depois experimentar o meu vestido do baile! Querem ir junto?

\- Estamos cansados - Harry olhou para Louis. Os dois sabiam que não podiam se expor demais. - Vamos dormir um pouco, e...

\- Tudo bem, aviso quando chegar. Torçam para que o vestido dê certo logo, porque quero mostrá-lo pra vocês. Ele é lindo, vocês tem que ver. É da cor dos olhos do Danny, bem azul. Azul é diferente, vocês não acham? Digo, todas vão de rosa e roxo. 

\- Eu vou seriamente morrer com ela - Harry sussurrou para Louis, sorrindo. Depois, se virou para Perrie. - Azul é ótimo. Amei a escolha.

\- Eu sei, haha! Enfim, estou indo. Não fiquem perto do último andar.

\- Por quê?

\- Não dá pra sentir o cheiro daqui?

Eles se lembraram do apelido do hotel, e então assentiram. Perrie saiu correndo e fechou a porta, acenando para os seus novos amigos. Instantes depois, Harry a abriu novamente. 

\- Ei, você não vai dormir? - Louis perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Ahn... Não - Harry o encarou como se fosse óbvio. - Visitarei o último andar, é claro.

\- Qual é o seu problema?

\- Não vou demorar muito, prometo. Só quero me divertir um pouco.

\- Drogas. Que grande diversão! - Louis revirou os olhos. 

\- Pode vir junto se quiser. 

\- Não, eu... Eu vou a uma tattoo shop. 

\- Nada de piercing naqueles lugares, ok?

\- Talvez eu volte com uma nova tatuagem. E só.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Volte antes das dez. 

Harry saiu do quarto, fechando a porta. Louis não conseguiu conter o sorriso, é claro. Ele tirou as facas de seus bolsos e as fitou, examinando cada extensão das mesmas. Sentia uma imensa falta delas, de usá-las, mas não era a hora. Pelo menos não enquanto a polícia procura por eles como um caçador procura por sua caça.

Não demorou muito para que estivesse seguindo em frente na rua do Quizzical. Era estreita e cheia de pequenas lojas que ocupavam as calçadas. Felizmente, havia uma tattoo shop entre elas.

\- Posso ajudá-lo? - uma garota perguntou, com cara de sono, assim que Louis entrou. Ela tinha os braços cobertos por tatuagens, um piercing no nariz e outro no lábio inferior.

\- Tatuagem - ele disparou. - Posso ver as que vocês tem?

\- Claro, o livro está bem ali.

Louis caminhou lentamente até o objeto e ficou examinando minuciosamente as tatuagens de cada página. De repente, sentiu que alguém estava perto e se virou; nada mais que um dos tatuadores (e bem estranho, já que só possuía algumas tatuagens nas mãos e no pulso e nada de piercings). O problema é que ele estava encarando de uma forma tão estranha, mas tão estranha, que Louis já foi colocando as mãos em um dos bolsos de sua calça jeans. 

\- Algum problema? - Louis falou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Tomlinson, é você?

O rapaz parecia em choque, e ainda mais quando Louis cobriu sua boca com a mão e o puxou violentamente para os fundos da loja. 

\- Como diabos você sabe o meu sobrenome? 

\- O maluco das facas? Vi na TV há alguns meses.

\- Você fica calado ou enfio uma faca na sua goela, entendeu? Nunca esqueça que gente como eu acha gente como você em qualquer lugar.

Ele assentiu, congelado de medo. Louis saiu correndo para os fundos do Quizzical, onde só havia uma área e um enorme lixeiro. "Quase", ele sussurrou, chutando o lixeiro e gritando. Por que sempre alguma coisa tinha que dar errado?

Voltando ao quarto do hotel, viu Harry deitado na cama e Perrie, em pé, rindo descontroladamente. 

\- O que foi? - Louis perguntou, confuso.

\- Kenickie é muito desobediente - ela continuou rindo. - Eu avisei que o último andar não era legal.

\- Ele foi mesmo? Pelos céus...

\- Sim, mas tenho que admitir que ele está muito engraçado. Tente conversar.

\- Ha... Kenickie - Louis sentou ao seu lado, na cama, e ele fez o mesmo, morrendo de rir. - O que você fez, hein? 

\- Eu matei quase todo mundo da minha escola - Harry encostou a testa na de Louis. - Mas eu devia ter matado todo mundo. 

Ele deu gargalhada. Louis olhou para Perrie, que estava claramente em estado de choque. 

\- É brincadeira dele. Kenickie vive me dizendo que queria matar aquelas pessoas porque ele sofria muito. - Louis mentiu. 

\- Meu Deus - Perrie fez biquinho, se sentando ao lado de Harry e o abraçando. - Como alguém poderia te maltratar? 

\- Eu gosto de beijar garotos - Harry ainda ria, e era de um jeito bem fumei-tanto-que-nem-sei-mais-do-que-estou-rindo. - Eu gosto muito de beijar o Louis. 

\- Louis? - ela sorriu, surpresa. - Quem é Louis?

\- O namoradinho dele no colégio. Eu já disse pra você não mencionar esse idiota perto de mim... Certo?

\- Você é tão engraçado! Tão, tão engraçado! - Harry tentava beijar Louis durante a crise de risos.

\- Perrie, ele não está muito bem... Pode nos deixar a sós?

\- É claro - Perrie piscou maliciosamente. - Dê uns bons tapas nele por mencionar esse Louis! 

\- Vou dar sim, não se preocupe. 

\- Qualquer coisa, você sabe. Quarto com o tema da Twiggy. 

Ela beijou a bochecha de cada um e saiu do quarto, rodopiando. Louis sorriu da cena, enquanto que Harry fazia imitações baratas de gemidos. Apesar de aquilo ser muito engraçado, os efeitos da aventura do de olhos verdes quase estragaram a única amizade que tinham ali. 

Assim que Harry caiu no sono, Louis decidiu dar uma caminhada. Era madrugada, não havia gente para incomodá-lo. Era só ele mesmo e as facas em seu bolso.

Pelo menos era o que pensava. 

\- Danny?

Louis se virou e viu Perrie, que correu para se juntar a ele, segurando o seu braço. 

\- Já não é hora de dormir? - ele implicou.

\- Eu ia dormir, mas aí vi você na frente do hotel, dando voltas, e depois descendo a rua. Parece triste. Parece, não, você está. 

\- Não estou, Perrie. 

\- Vocês já podem me chamar de Pezz ou Pezza, se quiserem - ela sorriu. - Mas, enfim, eu conheço uma pessoa triste quando olho pra ela. É alguma coisa do passado?

\- Pezz, você não precisa se incomodar com meus problemas. 

\- Meus pais sempre diziam que amigos não precisam se incomodar com seus problemas, mas que o fazem porque amam você. E eu já amo vocês dois! 

\- Já? Você ama fácil assim? 

\- Dizem que isso é bom, mas não sei. Geralmente é ruim. 

\- Nem me fale. 

\- Então é alguém que você ama - Perrie cutucou a bochecha de Louis. - Peguei você! É o Kenickie, não é?

\- Não. É... Era a minha melhor amiga, Sarah.

\- O que aconteceu? 

\- Nós tínhamos 11 anos. Apenas 11 - Louis sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. - Ela foi estuprada e morta na minha frente, Pezz. 

Perrie cobriu a boca com a mão e o encarou, sem reação. 

\- Meu Deus... Eu... Eu não...

\- E você lembra muito a Sarah. Ela seria como você se... Se ainda estivesse entre nós. Vocês são tão parecidas... 

\- Isso é bom?

\- Não. É ótimo. 

Perrie sorriu. Ela não pôde conter as lágrimas. 

\- Sério, Danny? 

\- Faz muito tempo que eu não sinto paz, sabe? - Louis apertou os olhos, tentando não chorar. - Desde aquele dia. Porém, com você e Kenickie aqui, sinto que estou achando um caminho. 

\- Você estava perdido?

\- Na verdade, eu ainda estou. Ainda assim, quem sabe? Talvez eu esteja seguindo na direção certa. 

\- Talvez você ainda não tenha acertado porque está andando em círculos. 

\- Pezz, você está certíssima. E o pior é que eu estou andando em círculos por vontade própria.

\- Como consegue? Suas pernas não cansam?

Louis sorriu, cutucando a bochecha de Perrie, que sorriu em retorno. Ela bagunçou o cabelo dele, deram meia-volta e seguiram para o Quizzical. 

Nada melhor do que um sono tranquilo, e tudo por causa de Perrie. Ela era como um anjo. Era incrível como tudo nela transmitia paz e tranquilidade. Alguns olhares, palavras e brincadeiras bastavam para que a alma achasse seu lugar, mesmo que fosse apenas naquele momento. Julgamento? Perrie não conhecia essa palavra. Perrie nunca julgaria alguém, nem se tal pessoa merecesse. Ela era, simplesmente, como um anjo.

No dia seguinte, Harry e Louis acordaram com um barulho. Não era barulho, mas sim uma música que nunca tinham ouvido antes.

\- Me lembre de nunca mais ir ao último andar - Harry se sentou na cama, ainda de olhos fechados e com uma voz sonolenta. - Nunca mais.

\- De onde vem essa droga de música? - Louis colocou o travesseiro em cima da cabeça.

\- Hm... Parece pop. Um pop eletrônico, talvez? 

\- Eu realmente não quero saber o gênero musical desse barulho. 

\- Acho que a Perrie está ouvindo. A música me lembra dela. 

\- Pelos deuses, ela tem tímpanos de ferro?

\- De qualquer jeito, já passa do meio-dia, e eu estou com fome.

\- Como Jesus diria a Lázaro, levanta-te e andas. 

\- E só por causa disso eu não vou comprar chocolate pra você. 

Harry se levantou da cama e vestiu sua calça. Ele sentiu os lábios de Louis encostarem em seu pescoço e os braços deles o agarrarem por trás.

\- Por Deus, pare. 

\- Eu deixo você tomar o controle essa noite - Louis se afastou, entrando no banheiro para tomar banho. - Mas só se eu tiver o meu chocolate em mãos.

\- Se for o caso, derramo uma tinta preta em mim. 

Harry deu risada.

\- Isso não foi meio racista? 

\- Óbvio que não. 

\- Óbvio que sim. 

\- Louis, você tem que arranjar um emprego. 

Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por quê?

\- Talvez porque o dinheiro esteja acabando e ainda tenhamos que pagar a tia da Perrie quando sairmos daqui? - Harry ironizou.

\- E se nos descobrirem?

\- Não vão nos descobrir, Louis. Há meses que nenhum jornal fala sobre nós... Digo, ninguém nos reconheceu até agora. 

\- Você está errado - Louis bagunçou o cabelo. - Não tem a tattoo shop? Então, não fiz nenhuma tatuagem porque... Porque um dos tatuadores me reconheceu. 

\- O quê?! 

\- Mas eu o ameacei e ele disse que não contaria a ninguém.

Harry correu para dar um abraço em Louis, que ficou confuso. 

\- Ahn... Por que você está me abraçando?

\- Você não o matou. 

\- Harry, ainda estou confuso. 

\- Eu sei que você se controlou pra não enfiar a faca do seu bolso na goela do tatuador - ele mordeu o lábio, terminando o abraço. - Me senti orgulhoso, só isso.

A música ficou ainda mais alta.

\- Eu vou procurar um emprego se você pedir pra essa coisinha abaixar o volume. Minha cabeça está doendo. 

\- Peço. Agora termine de se arrumar e vá fazer algo útil. 

\- Parece a minha mãe falando. 

Louis deu risada e Harry olhou feio, vestindo uma camisa e andando até a recepção do hotel, onde uma senhora de mais ou menos sessenta anos estava. Ela estava com uma espécie de fantasia de dançarina de cabaré. Pelo menos era o que ele pensava.

\- Onde é o quarto da Perrie, por favor? 

\- Não é da sua importância - ela respondeu, anotando algo em um papel. 

\- É sim, somos amigos. 

\- Perrie não tem amigos em Londres.

\- Ah, por favor. Sei que ela está no quarto com o tema daquela modelo... Twiggy, eu acho. 

A senhora levantou o olhar. 

\- Então ela tem amigos em Londres. 

\- Óbvio que tem, e eu sou um deles.

\- Qual é o seu nome? 

\- Ha.. Kenickie. Ela deve ter falado de mim.

\- Kenickie é um dos personagens de Grease, meu querido. 

\- Minha mãe é obcecada pelo filme, sabe? É uma história bem engraçada, é assim...

\- Você fala muito. Eu já sou tia de Perrie Louise Edwards há 18 anos, ou seja, ela tagarela desde quando começou a falar, e isso foi mais cedo do que eu esperava - ela suspirou. - Final do corredor do seu quarto. 

\- Obrigado, senhora...

\- Senhora? Não. Tudo menos isso. Me chame de Poppy.

\- Obrigado, Poppy.

Harry caminhou lentamente até o final do corredor, tentando absorver a essência da música. Era muito boa, aliás. Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto, Perrie estava dançando e cantando, de salto alto, em frente a um espelho colado na parede, no qual se podia ver o corpo inteiro. 

Antes que pudesse dizer o nome de Perrie, Harry foi arrastado para dentro e ela fez sinais com a mão para que ele dançasse. O iPhone da garota estava conectado a um iPig rosa e a música quase estourava os tímpanos dele. 

\- Vamos, se solte - Perrie disse, segurando as mãos de Harry e fazendo passos engraçados. - Música alta é para isso! 

\- Perrie, eu não acho que...

\- Não me ouviu?

\- Ahn, mais ou menos. 

\- Foi uma pergunta retórica. 

Ela o soltou e continuou a dançar, enquanto que ele ficou parado, assistindo-a. Perrie se lembrou do que acontecera ontem e teve uma ótima idéia. 

\- Aqui - ela tirou uma garrafa de Absolut de uma das gavetas do guarda-roupa, entregando para Harry. - Minha tia guarda as bebidas dela aqui, eu não bebo. 

\- Por que quer que eu beba isto? 

\- Não é maconha, reconheço, mas vai deixar você mais solto. 

\- Tem certeza? 

\- Claro. Quero que você se divirta, Kenny. 

"Eu só queria poder dizer o meu nome verdadeiro", Harry pensou. 

\- Tudo bem.

\- Tudo por um pouco de diversão, certo? 

Ele sorriu e sentou na cama. Olhou para a garrafa em sua mão e olhou para Perrie. Repetiu o processo. E de novo. 

\- O que foi? - ela perguntou, dançando uma nova música.

\- Eu nunca bebi. 

Perrie sorriu e apertou as bochechas de Harry. 

\- Nem eu, mas pode ter certeza que isso é melhor que maconha. Pelo menos é o que dizem. 

\- Não é isso - ele pôs a garrafa de volta na gaveta. - É que eu nunca mais bebi depois que... Depois que... 

\- Depois que o quê? 

\- Perrie, eu tinha um namorado na escola. Ele estava muito chateado por causa do preconceito que sofríamos, sabe? Um dia, encontraram o corpo dele na piscina. Piscina de onde? Da própria escola. Fizeram autópsia nele e concluíram que bebeu demais naquele dia, mas que o suicídio era certo. Ele mesmo se jogou. Bêbado. 

Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. Pausou a música e sentou ao lado de Harry, abraçando-o; mas ele não estava chorando, pelo contrário, apenas olhava para o nada.

\- Eu não sabia...

\- Eu sei, não se preocupe. Nem precisa me consolar também. 

\- Mas...

\- Sabe quando dizem que o amor cura feridas? É o que está acontecendo comigo.

Perrie encarou-o com o maior sorriso que podia dar. Ele estava falando de Louis. 

\- Vamos mudar de assunto agora. Vamos dançar! 

Ela correu para o iPhone e colocou uma música eletrônica, puxou Harry pelas mãos e os dois começaram a dançar loucamente. "David Guetta, baby", Perrie gritou. 

Não demorou muito para que eles bagunçarem a mala dela para se encherem de acessórios. Perrie pegou óculos de sol e uma coroa de flores, Harry colocou salto alto e um Fedora. Agora, Ke$ha tocava em alto e bom som. 

\- Você dança melhor que eu de salto! - ela falou. 

\- Não conte pra ninguém, mas eu pegava os sapatos da minha irmã de vez em quando. - ele riu. 

\- Ah. Meu. Deus.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu tive uma idéia. 

\- Que tipo de idéia? 

\- Vamos pegar duas roupas da minha tia e fingir que somos dançarinas de cabaré! 

\- Vai ter maquiagem e peruca?

\- Claro! 

\- Então conte comigo nisso.

Perrie correu para o guarda-roupa e facilmente tirou duas roupas bem chamativas e exageradas. "Pega meu estojo de maquiagem e usa esse espelho, eu vou me trocar lá dentro", ela disse, tirando o salto alto e entrando no minúsculo banheiro do quarto. 

Quando voltou, minutos depois, Perrie olhou para Harry e derrubou as roupas que estava segurando no chão. Ele sabia como se maquiar para uma festa e como andar bem de salto, sabia usar um vestido exagerado e colocar bem uma peruca. "Dance pra mim", ela pediu.

E ele dançou. Primadonna, Marina and The Diamonds, a melhor música possível para aquele momento. Ele dançou mesmo.

\- Já estou de volta.

Perrie saiu do quarto em disparada e chamou a sua tia para vê-lo. Ela dispensou, concentrada nas despesas do hotel, mas a sua sobrinha falava demais. "Só vou para ver você calar essa boquinha", a senhora cedeu. 

Elas decidiram observar pela porta do quarto, que estava meio aberta. Harry dançava agora com mais paixão, talvez porque Katy Perry quem cantava a música. 

\- Perrie? 

\- Sim, tia? 

\- Quem é ela? 

\- Ela? - Perrie sorriu. - Esse é o meu amigo, o nome dele é Kenickie. 

\- O quê? Aquele garoto de cabelo encaracolado? 

\- Esse mesmo, Poppy - Harry sorriu, notando que elas estavam espiando. 

\- Garoto - a senhora se aproximou dele. - Você só precisa de depilação para ser a próxima Poppy Boom.

\- Como assim, tia? 

\- Você está a fim de ganhar dinheiro dançando? 

Ele franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Garoto, você vai salvar um negócio! - Poppy levou-o até o espelho. - O que acha? 

\- Eu não acho que vão querer um cara...

\- Você está completamente errado, Kennedy.

\- Kenickie. - Perrie corrigiu.

\- Tanto faz. Enfim, eu tenho um amigo que pode te ajudar. Ele é dono de um dos pubs gays mais populares da cidade e, acredite, ainda está procurando a grande estrela. 

Harry respirou fundo. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho. Encarou Perrie, que estava sorrindo. Poppy esperava uma resposta.

\- Eu acho que... Acho que pode ser interessante. 

\- Ótimo. Hoje à noite, antes de o bar fechar, vamos falar com o Grimmy. 

A senhora piscou para Harry e saiu dali mais apressada do que de costume. Perrie abraçou o amigo, perguntando:

\- Quer ensaiar uma coreografia? 

\- Você acha que eu levo jeito? - ele disse, sorrindo e ajeitando a peruca. 

\- Se a minha tia diz que sim, então você leva jeito. 

\- Mas... Mas eu não quero...

\- Ser reconhecido? 

\- Mais ou menos...

\- Kenny, você vai estar com peruca, maquiagem, roupa de palco e salto alto. Eu, que já te conheço há algum tempo, não te reconheci, imagina os outros. 

\- É, eu espero que sim. Mas...

\- Mas o quê? 

\- E o Lo... Danny? Acho que ele não vai aprovar. 

\- Eu cuido do Danny. Não tenho essa carinha de anjo pra nada.

Perrie sorriu e Harry simulou um tapa. 

\- E, sim, eu quero ensaiar uma coreografia. 

\- Com certeza. Mas, agora que me lembrei...

\- Lembrou? Do quê? 

\- Temos que dar uma saidinha.

Então, Perrie mandou que Harry tirasse as roupas, e logo estavam entrando em um táxi e andando pelas ruas de Londres. 

Louis não fazia diferente. Antes de se aventurar na procura de um emprego, decidiu fazer mais algumas tatuagens (por que não?); em parte, porque não queria ser reconhecido, e em outra parte, porque sempre quis fazer isso. Era legal, não era?

Apesar de procurar muito, não arranjou um emprego. Muitas das vezes, claro, foi porque Louis não gostava do ambiente de trabalho. As pessoas gostavam dele, mas ele não gostava das pessoas. Teimosia não ajudava nessas horas. 

Voltando ao hotel, apenas se jogou na cama e quase fechou os olhos para dormir. Quase, já que Harry abriu a porta do quarto e levou um susto ao ver Louis:

\- Você por aqui? 

\- Eu estou hospedado aqui - Louis retrucou. - Teoricamente...

\- Eu sei, mas... Ah, deixa pra lá. Eu vou... Hm... Tomar banho. 

Harry correu para o banheiro. Louis foi atrás:

\- Também quero tomar banho.

\- Não - ele o empurrou. - Melhor não. 

\- Qual é o seu problema?

\- Eu tenho um compromisso... Com a Perrie. 

\- Compromisso? 

\- É, ela vai me ajudar a arranjar emprego. Eu não posso... Hm... Me atrasar.

\- A essa hora da noite? 

\- Ela só teve tempo agora, sabe? Com licença. 

Harry fechou a porta do banheiro na cara de Louis. Ele xingou um pouco e voltou a se jogar na cama, agora fechando os olhos.

Depois de um bom banho para tirar a maquiagem e aliviar a pele, Harry vestiu a nova roupa que havia comprado com Perrie. Eles compraram várias, algumas para Louis também. A tarde dos dois foi bem corrida. Tudo por um bom emprego (na visão deles, pelo menos).

Saiu de fininho do quarto, na ponta dos pés. Poppy e Perrie estavam esperando em um táxi, bem na frente do Quizzical. 

Não demoraram muito para chegar no destino: Poppy Boom, um pub gay bem escondido, chamando atenção apenas pelos enormes letreiros néon de cor rosa. Abaixo deles, um banner da mesma cor informava as atrações da noite. 

O pub era surpreendentemente enorme por dentro. O palco, em forma de T, e as mesas dos espectadores e o bar estavam bem separados. A organização era tamanha, mas também não tinha como não ser; não havia muitas pessoas ali.

\- Onde está todo mundo? - Harry perguntou.

\- É por isso que eu disse que você vai salvar um negócio, garoto - Poppy lembrou. - Grimmy está enfrentando dificuldades financeiras.

\- Eu pensava que ele era rico, tia. - Perrie disse.

\- Ah, e ele é, mas só por causa da herança dos pais. Grimmy usa esse dinheiro pra salvar o Poppy Boom.

Uma música começou a tocar. Poppy puxou os dois pelos braços e os sentou em uma mesa, fazendo a mesma coisa depois. Viram o show do começo ao fim; e claro, Harry prestou atenção em cada detalhe. 

Poppy esperou que o pub fechasse e todos os fregueses fossem embora para falar com Grimmy, que estava em seu escritório, nos fundos do estabelecimento. 

\- Quem é o empresário mais lindo do mundo? - ela entrou de repente. 

\- Poppy! - Grimmy sorriu, correndo para abraçá-la. - Há quanto tempo! Pensava que tinha me trocado por outro. 

\- Nunca, meu amor. Então... Como você está? 

\- Péssimo - ele respirou fundo. - Não está mais dando certo.

\- Não está mais dando certo? Claro que não. E sabe por quê? Porque você ainda não encontrou a estrela certa. 

\- Eu já encontrei muitas vezes, mas aqueles filhos da puta abandonam o Poppy Boom e resolvem fazer programas de TV ou ir para Nova York. É sempre assim.

\- Encontrei alguém diferente. Não estou mentindo! 

\- Eu sei, mas... 

\- Kenickie! 

Perrie entrou no escritório praticamente arrastando Harry, que estava morrendo de vergonha. Ele sorriu para Grimmy. Grimmy sorriu de volta. Apertaram as mãos. Era notável que o dono do Poppy Boom já havia se encantado por Harry.

\- Olá, eu sou o Grimmy. Você deve ser o Kenickie - ele pareceu sair do transe hipnótico, soltando a mão de Harry e se voltando para Poppy. - Olhe, nós somos muitos amigos e eu confio muito em você, mas eu estarei conversando com o possível comprador do PB nessa semana. 

\- Uma semana basta - Poppy levantou uma sobrancelha. - Eu sei que sim.

Grimmy voltou seu olhar para Harry. Ele não pôde conter o sorriso.

\- Podemos fazer um teste. Qual é o seu nome de palco? 

\- Hazzy - Harry disparou. - Eu vou dar o meu melhor.

\- Sei que vai - Grimmy apertou a mão de Harry mais uma vez. Abraçou Poppy e Perrie e voltou a sentar em sua mesa. - Vejo vocês amanhã, certo?

\- Certíssimo - a senhora piscou para o amigo. - Você verá como eu nunca erro. 

Os três saíram do Poppy Boom em um pulo. Pegaram um táxi e não demoraram muito para que voltassem ao Quizzical. Como já era tarde da noite, eles fizeram silêncio no caminho para seus quartos.

Louis já estava adormecido quando Harry abriu a porta. Ele tirou a roupa, ficando apenas de cueca, e deitou um pouco longe, afastando principalmente as pernas. "Ele está dormindo, não vai ver", Harry pensou.

Foi aí que Louis virou para ele e o envolveu com os braços, ainda adormecido. Harry fez o possível para afastá-lo, mas Louis sempre se aproximava. Droga, agora ele estava pegando nas pernas. Não, não nas pernas. 

\- Eu sabia!

Louis se sentou e abriu os olhos, o que fez Harry cair da cama de susto.

\- Eu sabia que você estava escondendo alguma coisa! - Louis continuava gritando.

\- Dá pra diminuir o tom? - Harry se levanto, colocando a mão no peito. - Ai, meu coração. 

\- Posso perguntar por que diabos você depilou as pernas? 

\- Não. Você não pode.

\- Harry... O que você está querendo fazer? 

Harry olhou para Louis, que estava com uma expressão de terror no rosto. Ele apenas deu risada e se jogou na cama. 

\- Não se preocupe. Eu só queria, hm, você sabe... Ter mais higiene pessoal.

\- Acho que você ficou louco. 

\- Eu? E você com essas tatuagens?

\- Eu não quero mais ser reconhecido.

\- Não gosto - Harry começou a beijar o pescoço de Louis. - Você fica mais sexy e não quero que os outros olhem.

\- Foi a única maneira - Louis gemeu. - Mas não foi comigo que quiseram fugir.

\- Até parece que não sabe o quanto eu quero fugir com você. 

\- Não temos dinheiro o suficiente. 

\- Temos amor o suficiente. 

Louis se afastou um pouco. Harry percebeu que não devia ter tocado nesse assunto.

\- Sinto muito. Vamos direto ao sexo, sim? 

\- Claro que sim. 

\- E não se esqueça de que estarei no controle.

\- Eu disse que você só ficaria no controle se me arranjasse chocolate. 

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente. Ele levantou o seu travesseiro e mostrou várias barras de chocolate escondidas. 

\- Desde... Desde quando? - Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Vendem essas coisas na clínica de depilação. Comprei justamente pensando em você.

\- Eu estava com os dedos cruzados quando falei aquilo. Ha-ha.

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele empurrou Louis de bruços contra a cama e se posicionou em cima. Deu risada enquanto o animal domado tentava sair. 

\- Harry, você vai pro inferno! 

\- Inferno é o que você vai presenciar agora - ele penetrou com força, fazendo Louis gritar. - E eu não vou ter piedade.

E não teve mesmo.

No outro dia, Harry e Louis só acordaram porque Perrie entrou cantando e dançando no quarto deles. Ela abriu as cortinas, a luz do sol iluminou o ambiente e os dois gritaram. 

\- Meus olhos! - Harry cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro.

\- A tortura não acaba nunca! - Louis fingiu chorar.

\- Me desculpem - Perrie sorriu. - É que eu vou fazer a última prova do vestido hoje. Animação é pouco para descrever o que estou sentindo!

\- Deixa eu adivinhar... 

\- O quê, Danny? 

\- Você quer a nossa companhia pra ir à última prova? 

Perrie pulou na cama, ficando entre os dois.

\- Vocês fariam isso por mim? 

\- Na...

\- Óbvio - Harry interrompeu Louis. - Você nem precisava pedir.

\- Perfeito! Encontro vocês na frente do hotel. Meia-hora, ok? 

Os dois assentiram e viram Perrie sair saltitando do quarto. Literalmente. 

\- Harry?

\- Louis?

\- Eu não consigo nem me sentar. 

Harry começou a rir tanto, mas tanto, que ficou vermelho. 

\- Filho da puta. 

\- Também amo você - ele se levantou e puxou Louis para o banheiro. - Vamos! Temos que tomar banho. 

\- É, a tortura não acaba nunca.

\- Drama queen.

Perrie nunca pensou que dois caras poderiam demorar tanto em um banho. Ela, Harry e Louis ainda encontraram dificuldade para arranjar um táxi e chegar no ateliê, o engarrafamento não ajudava. Tinha tudo para dar errado, mas conseguiram chegar a tempo. Aliás, cinco minutos depois, mas não importa. Não quando se tem um vestido lindo para ser experimentado.

\- Vou me vestir - Perrie avisou, entrando em um provador tão grande que mais parecia uma sala. - Não demoro pra voltar e mostrar a perfeição do vestido! Sentem-se e comam esses biscoitos, tanto faz. 

Harry e Louis obedeceram e se sentaram no sofá da sala de espera, abarrotada por vestidos e outras roupas. Eles pegaram um biscoito que estava em uma mesinha redonda bem, ao lado de onde se sentavam, e decidiram assistir ao noticiário. A televisão era meio velha, mas dava para o gasto. 

\- Vou ao banheiro - Louis disse, se levantando do sofá. - Guarde mais biscoitos pra mim. 

\- Claro, majestade. - Harry sorriu. 

Louis nem conseguiu abotoar novamente a calça quando Harry apareceu no banheiro. Parecia desesperado. Assustado, precisamente. 

\- Você está pálido ou é impressão minha?

\- Temos que sair daqui. Agora.

\- Por quê? O que aconteceu? 

Harry o puxou e o levou até a sala de esperada. Os dois ficaram parados em frente à televisão, atônitos. Ainda bem que mais ninguém estava lá. 

"Dois dos assassinos mais perigosos da Inglaterra estão foragidos. Quem não se lembra de Louis Tomlinson, o maluco das facas de Doncaster? Quem acompanhou esse caso tão chocante de um garoto que matou o pai e outros pais de família?" 

\- Pais de família que mataram uma menina indefesa. - Louis serrou os punhos. 

"Do outro lado, Harry Styles, preso há 3 anos por realizar um atentado ao colégio onde estudava, também não saiu da memória dos ingleses. Mais famílias foram abaladas por tal tragédia." 

\- Mas não sofreram como o Alex. - Harry retrucou. 

"Por incrível que pareça, não há registro da fuga dos dois, mesmo que a penitenciária seja especial. Todas as câmeras foram desativadas de uma maneira ainda desconhecida, mas que está sendo investigada por profissionais da Interpol. 

Não demoraram muito para que eles fizessem novas vítimas. Eram quatro jovens, três rapazes e uma moça. Esta, aliás, ainda não foi identificada e foi encontrada em um rio. Dois deles foram mortos, mas um deles sobreviveu. E foi por um milagre, uma vez que duas balas atingiram o seu rosto."

\- Não. Pode. Ser. - eles falaram em coro.

"Zayn Malik, filho do criador e presidente da penitenciária, está internado em um dos melhores hospitais de Londres. Já fez muitas cirurgias, mas apresenta melhoras visíveis e não demorará muito para voltar para casa e, assim, ajudar a reconhecer o corpo da garota. Será que eles tinham alguma relação? Será que todos os pontos se ligarão logo?

Apelidados pelos jornalistas e blogueiros de Serial Hearts, quando Zayn disse em entrevista que estão juntos como um casal - isso vamos entender depois -, Harry e Louis estão sendo procurados pela polícia. E cuidado: eles podem estar ao seu lado. Londres corre perigo, assim como você. Mais notícias estão sendo aguardadas."

Harry e Louis se encararam. Estava na hora de correr. 

\- Então, o que acharam? 

Mas não podiam. Perrie acabava de sair do provador com o vestido dos sonhos. Ele era realmente muito bonito, mais do que se esperava de um ateliê bagunçado como aquele. 

\- Você está parecendo uma estrela do Oscar, Perrie - Harry sorriu, nervoso. Louis assentiu. - Podemos ir agora? 

\- Não, eu ainda vou pagar. Uma perfeição destas não é barata - ela pegou no vestido. - Não me deixem sozinha, ok? 

\- Tudo bem, mas temos que ir embora depois. Quem sabe ficar fora da cidade por um tempo? - Louis sugeriu. Estava tentando desesperadamente parecer calmo. 

\- O quê? Não, vocês não podem. 

\- Por que não? É só por um tempo.

\- Eu e Kenickie temos um compromisso no Poppy Boom. 

Louis franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Aquele bar gay? Por que vocês vão... 

\- Vai ser a festa de um amigo da Perrie - Harry interrompeu. - Ela me chamou para ir junto. 

\- Ahn... Acho que não.

\- É a mais pura verdade.

\- Kenickie, não dá.

\- Eu tenho que ir, Danny. Não posso quebrar uma promessa que fiz à Perrie.

Harry a abraçou.

\- Mas você pode ir se quiser.

Perrie olhou para Harry como se aquilo fosse estragar tudo. "Não se preocupe", ele sussurrou. 

\- Não, obrigado. Não gosto de festas. - Louis deu um sorriso torto. Harry olhou para Perrie com um ar de vitória. Ela sorriu. 

Logo, os três saíram do ateliê e pegaram um táxi, segurando um vestido longo e pesado. Perrie pediu para que parassem e comprassem sorvete, mas Louis insistiu que não. Ele estava tão amedrontado com a idéia de ser preso novamente que era visível.

De volta ao hotel, Louis seguiu direto para o quarto e se trancou. Harry e Perrie foram treinar uma coreografia no quarto dela, escolher a roupa e treinar a maquiagem da apresentação no Poppy Boom. A música era alta, a ansiedade maior ainda. Ele nunca pensou que ficaria assim para dançar, principalmente na frente do dono do pub e com o objetivo de ganhar dinheiro. 

Quando a noite chegou, Poppy procurou por eles, abrindo a porta do quarto da sobrinha. 

\- Aí estão vocês! - ela sorriu. - Vamos, não podemos nos atrasar. 

\- Mas não vai ter show hoje, tia - Perrie lembrou. - Só a audição do... Da Hazzy.

\- Estou nervoso - Harry disse. Ele estava literalmente se tremendo. - Eu nunca fiz nada na frente das pessoas antes. 

\- E os seminários escolares? - Poppy implicou. 

\- Acredite, eu era aquele que ficava no canto.

\- Bem, isso não importa mais. Vamos lá e você vai arrasar naquele palco!

Poppy os puxou para um táxi dali mesmo. Harry perguntou sobre a roupa e a maquiagem, mas a senhora apenas revirou os olhos e alegou que já estava tudo pronto. 

Era verdade, tudo estava em seu devido lugar, como se só esperassem por Harry. Ele e Perrie seguiram para um dos camarins enquanto Poppy procurava por Grimmy.

\- Meu Deus - Harry arregalou os olhos, pegando um macacão de náilon super colado e colorido. - Vou ter que usar isto?

\- Acho que a tia sabe o que faz - Perrie não conteve uma risada. - De qualquer forma, aquele vestido estava atrapalhando a coreografia. 

\- Tem até bojo aqui... Meus peitos são bem grandinhos.

\- A peruca é linda! - ela pegou a peruca. - Kenickie, você vai ficar perfeito! 

Harry começou a se vestir. 

\- A partir de agora, me chame de Hazzy.

Perrie assentiu, sorrindo, e tornou a ajudá-lo.

Do outro lado, em frente ao palco, Grimmy e Poppy sentavam em uma das mesas e esperavam pela audição. 

\- Ele vai estar divino! - a senhora afirmou, batendo a mão na mesa.

\- Não duvido nada, Poppy - ele sorriu. - Parece ter um grande potencial.

\- Sei que você gostou dele. Admita.

Grimmy cobriu o rosto, envergonhado.

\- Talvez sim. 

\- Talvez sim? Sim. Sim e ponto final. Vi como olhou para ele ontem.

\- Kenickie é muito bonito, é quase impossível não olhar. 

Poppy riu, uma vez que viu que Grimmy falava sério.

\- Então você está gostando de alguém depois de 10 anos? Inacreditável!

\- Poppy.

\- O quê?

\- Pare. Sério.

\- Ficou até vermelhinho! Que coisa fofa, espere até Keni...

De repente, uma música começou a tocar. Grimmy, conhecedor do mundo da música, logo a identificou: How To Be A Heartbreaker, Marina and the Diamonds. Harry, já como Hazzy, entrou no palco pelos fundos. Ele começou a dançar na primeira frase, e dançava com uma sensualidade que Poppy e Grimmy desconheciam. Principalmente ele.

Ah, Grimmy não podia estar gostando tanto de Harry assim. Mas estava. Os dois trocavam sorrisos durante a dança, às vezes, um olhar diferente, mas essencialmente a sintonia. Era como se a Hazzy o chamasse para o palco.

\- Poppy? - Grimmy se virou para ela.

\- Estou ouvindo. 

\- Quem sabe se eu não estou apaixonado?

Poppy sorriu.

\- Isso você só saberá se agarrar com força, meu bem.

\- Bem pensado.

Após a apresentação, Harry entrou estrondoso no camarim, já tirando a peruca. Perrie o abraçou, mesmo que estivesse suado, e deu parabéns (ela vira tudo pelo backstage). Eles estavam comentando sobre os passos e como Harry os executou com perfeição, quando alguém abriu a porta:

\- Posso ter uma palavra com a minha nova estrela? 

Era Grimmy, que estava sorrindo mais do que nunca. 

\- Claro - Perrie retornou o sorriso, saindo do camarim. - Eu e a tia Poppy estaremos esperando do lado de fora. 

\- Isso significa que eu consegui? - Harry perguntou. 

\- Mais do que isso - Grimmy segurou a mão do outro. - Bem mais.

\- Meu Deus... Eu... Não... Acredito! 

Harry deu um pulo de alegria, fazendo Grimmy rir. 

\- Pode acreditar, meu bem.

\- Obrigado por tudo, nem sei como agradecer. 

\- Existem muitas maneiras.

Grimmy estava quase beijando-o, mas Harry se afastou. 

\- Nos vemos amanhã? - ele perguntou, mordendo o lábio para provocar. 

\- Sim, claro, com certeza - Grimmy percebeu o que estava fazendo e se afastou, envergonhado. - Não precisa chegar muito cedo. 

\- Vou fazer de tudo para ser o melhor. Não se preocupe.

Harry piscou para o empresário e o empurrou para fora do camarim, dizendo adeus. Ele tirou a maquiagem, a roupa e os saltos altos e saiu pela porta dos fundos. Do lado de fora, um táxi estava parado e esperando, com Perrie e Poppy dentro. 

Apesar de ser madrugada, as ruas de Londres estavam muito movimentadas. Demoraram séculos para chegar ao Quizzical, os raios de sol até começavam a aparecer.

Quando Harry entrou no quarto, Louis estava sentado na cama, olhando para o nada, aparentemente.

\- Você não ficou acordado a noite toda, ficou? - Harry disse, deitando ao seu lado. - Diga que não. 

\- Não foi por causa de você, foi só um pesadelo - Louis olhou feio. - Mas mesmo assim, isso não é hora de voltar da rua. Não mesmo.

\- Sinto muito. Culpe o trânsito. 

Louis também deitou, se aproximando de Harry. Eles estavam face a face, o de olhos azuis acariciando o rosto do de olhos verdes. 

\- Harry?

\- Sim?

\- Você estava usando maquiagem?

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por que está perguntando isso?

\- Eu tenho quatro irmãs, sei o que é rímel.

\- É o sono, você está vendo coisas - ele alegou. - Vá dormir.

\- O pesadelo não sai da minha cabeça. 

\- Quer falar sobre ele?

Louis balançou a cabeça.

\- Então tente dormir. Eu estou aqui. 

Harry o puxou para mais perto e os dois ficaram com os corpos colados um no outro. Louis encostou seu rosto no peito do outro, e não demorou muito para que ele caísse no sono. Era como mágica. Harry não conteve o sorriso, é claro.

A formatura de Perrie finalmente aconteceu dias depois, em sua cidade natal, mas logo voltou para Londres e se reencontrou com os amigos. Harry estava fazendo muito sucesso como Hazzy: o Poppy Boom ficava lotado quase todos os dias. Louis não conseguia arranjar um emprego, então Poppy cedeu a vaga de recepcionista do Quizzical para ele. Melhor que nada, certo?

Um dia desses, Perrie foi acordada aos gritos por Harry. 

\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu? - ela perguntou, pulando da cama.

\- Não dá mais - ele disse, ofegante. - Ele tem que saber.

\- Ele? Quem? Saber o quê?

\- O Lo... Danny tem que saber de tudo, que eu danço em um bar gay e que meu nome de palco é Hazzy, enfim, de tudo.

Perrie deu risada.

\- Por que esse desespero só agora?

\- Eu esqueci de esconder a maquiagem no banheiro e ele pensa que eu estou me prostituindo e isso não é NADA legal.

\- Ele disse alguma coisa?

\- Acabamos de brigar por causa disso. 

\- Então conte tudo.

\- Não sei por que, mas eu simplesmente não consigo.

\- Quer que eu conte? 

\- Perrie, eu tenho 20 anos, por favor. 

\- Sério? Então conte tudo. 

\- Não d...

Ela o interrompeu.

\- Já sei! Já sei!

\- Sabe o quê?

\- Já sei como Danny vai saber. Escute com atenção e faça tudo que eu disser.

\- Ah, meu Deus, tudo bem. 

Logo, o plano foi arquitetado. Perrie e Harry esperaram que algumas horas se passassem para começar, precisamente esperaram a noite. Louis estava na recepção, jogando no computador. 

\- Danny? - ela o abraçou, sorrindo.

\- Pode dizer. - ele a abraçou de volta, afastando-se depois. 

\- Quero que você venha a uma festa comigo.

\- Ahn... Mas eu não gosto de festas, sabe?

\- Kenny também vai estar lá, Dan! Não seja tão chato.

\- O que eu posso fazer se não curto essas coisas?

\- É importante pro Kenny.

Louis levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Por que é importante? 

\- Não entendi muito bem, mas acho que ele está comemorando alguma coisa. Aniversário, talvez?

\- Não, o aniversário dele já passou.

Perrie deu de ombros.

\- Só saberemos se formos. 

\- Ah, meu Deus...

\- Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem! - ele falou alto. - Encontramos o Kenny, descobrimos o que é e vamos embora. Eu, pelo menos.

\- Fechado.

Não demorou muito para que estivessem no Poppy Boom, sentados em uma das mesas de frente ao palco. Perrie não parava de sorrir. 

\- Eu nunca vi tantos gays na vida - Louis falou, olhando ao redor. - Pai Eterno...

\- Você nunca foi a uma parada gay? - ela perguntou.

\- Não mesmo.

\- Que tipo de ser humano é você? 

De repente, o ambiente ficou escuro e uma música começou a tocar. "E.T., Katy Perry! Amo muito!", Perrie logo identificou. Alguém entrou no palco, de costas. Algumas dançarinas o acompanharam.

Então, Hazzy, com uma roupa completamente prateada, assim como a maquiagem, se virou e encarou a platéia, que foi à loucura. Louis foi o único que não gritou; ainda mais quando percebeu quem era por trás de tudo aquilo.

\- Não - ele esbugalhou os olhos. - Não, não, não. 

\- O que foi, Danny? - Perrie deu risada.

\- Quero ele fora desse palco agora. Agora mesmo.

\- Vai lá pegar. 

\- Ah, eu vou sim.

\- Só posso te desejar boa sorte. 

Porém, a sorte não fez seu trabalho. Louis foi quase pisoteado em meio à multidão e, ao subir no palco, foi amarrado a uma cadeira por quatro dançarinas. Antes de ele perceber, Hazzy estava sentando em seu colo:

\- Oi, amor!

\- Harry, eu quero que v...

\- Hazzy, amor. Me chame de Hazzy. 

Louis usava todas as suas forças para se desamarrar, mas era praticamente impossível. Hazzy se levantou e ficou rodeando a cadeira, provocando o que estava sentado. Ele nem imaginava o quanto estava sendo invejado por muitos ali.

Quando a apresentação acabou, as luzes foram apagadas e Hazzy, já saindo da personagem, o desamarrou. Louis se levantou da cadeira em um pulo:

\- Você está ferrado comigo.

\- Não seja tão chato - Harry tirou os saltos e o abraçou. - Não me diga que não foi divertido.

\- Digo sim, e com todas as letras. Não foi divertido - Louis se afastou. - Harry, o que está tentando fazer?

\- Eu estou ganhando dinheiro com isso. Como acha que comprei aquele Nintendo pra você?

\- Você fala como se não gostasse.

\- Eu não gosto. Amo.

Louis pigarreou.

\- Olha, eu vou pro Quizzical.

\- Louis...

\- Não ouse entrar no quarto. Não ouse.

Ele desceu do palco rapidamente, caminhando para a saída. Harry tentou acompanhá-lo, mas Poppy o segurou antes:

\- O que pensa que está fazendo? Você tem mais uma apresentação!

\- Eu não quero mais dançar - ele choramingou, parecendo um bebê. - Eu quero ir embora.

\- Nunca houve um público tão grande na história do Poppy Boom e você quer ir embora?!

\- Do que adianta? Do que adianta haver tantas pessoas, tantas assim, menos a que você mais gostaria que estivesse ali? Do que adianta, Poppy?

Harry saiu do palco e correu para o camarim, chorando tanto que a maquiagem borrava. Jogava tudo que via pela frente, incluindo os saltos que tinha em mãos, e gritava:

\- Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Eu...

De repente, alguém o segurou. "Não me toque", Harry mandou e deu uma cotovelada na pessoa. Quando se virou, viu Grimmy se contorcendo de dor no chão. 

\- Meu Deus, eu sinto muito - Harry o ajudou a levantar. - Eu... Eu nem sei o que dizer...

\- Está tudo bem - Grimmy sorriu, ainda com dor. - Nunca imaginei isso de você. 

\- Prometo que nunca mais vai acontecer. É que...

\- O quê?

\- É que... Nada, não é nada.

Grimmy segurou as mãos de Harry.

\- Você sabe que pode contar tudo pra mim.

\- Não estou a fim de dar outra cotovelada em você, Grimmy.

Eles deram risada.

\- Não quer perder o emprego, não é?

\- Não quero perder você.

Harry apertou as mãos de Grimmy e depois as soltou, se afastando para tirar a peruca e a maquiagem. 

\- Ficará tudo bem se eu não dançar hoje? - o de olhos verdes perguntou.

\- Claro - o empresário o abraçou por trás. - Contanto que façamos outra coisa.

\- Grimmy... 

\- Vamos lá, Kenny. Você quer tanto quanto eu.

\- Escute - Harry tirou as mãos de Grimmy dele. - Eu sou gay, não tarado.

\- Não quis dizer isso, me desculpe.

\- Não precisa se desculpar. Só me deixe ir embora agora. 

\- Kenny, eu estou morrendo. 

Harry franziu as sobrancelhas e, confuso, encarou Grimmy, que estava com a cabeça baixa.

\- Antes de perguntar, sim, foi exatamente isso que você ouviu - Grimmy sentou na cadeira da penteadeira. - Minha vida não é nada fácil. Há dez anos, minha esposa se matou porque todos descobriram que eu a estava traindo com um cara. Cidade pequena, sabe? Foi aí que me mudei para Londres. Meus pais morreram logo depois, em um acidente de carro, e me deixaram uma herança. Abri o Poppy Boom com ela e venho tentando sobreviver. Meses atrás, senti dores de cabeça estranhas, fiz várias tomografias e descobri um... Um tumor. 

\- Meu Deus, eu... Eu...

\- Estou em fase terminal, Kenny. Não adianta tratamento e nem cirurgia. Se tudo for como o esperado, tenho mais uns dois meses. Dois. Meses. 

\- Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas...

\- Kenny, você é a única pessoa por quem eu realmente me apaixonei nesses dez anos que se passaram - Grimmy se levantou e se aproximou de Harry, acariciando o seu rosto. - Eu gosto tanto de você...

\- Grimmy...

\- Me dê amor, Kenny. A minha herança será sua. 

Harry o empurrou repentinamente. 

\- Tarado, prostituta... O que mais você tem na manga, Grimmy? 

\- Eu não estou tentando lhe comprar, é que realmente não tenho ninguém para receber a herança. 

\- E a Poppy?

\- Eu não gosto da Poppy como gosto de você.

\- Até amanhã, Grimmy. Até!

Harry rapidamente pegou uma caixa de lenços demaquilantes, as roupas e os sapatos e saiu correndo dali. Tratou de ir aos fundos do PB e se trocou, finalmente tirou a maquiagem e já podia andar em público. 

Decidiu voltar andando ao Quizzical, uma vez que nunca mais tinha feito isso. Logo, notou que estava passando pelo mesmo festival de quando ele e Louis procuravam o hotel em que Perrie ficaria. Olhou para o lado, viu várias pessoas fantasiadas de animais e segurando uma placa que dizia ABRAÇOS GRÁTIS. Parou em frente àquela que se vestia como um gato e respirou fundo. Abraçou-a forte.

\- Não - ela se afastou, tirando a cabeça de gato. - Harry? 

\- Eu mesmo. - ele sorriu, apesar de ter lágrimas nos olhos. 

\- Você... Você sabia que era eu? 

\- Não na primeira vez. Eu havia passado por aqui antes, e senti o seu perfume. Essa já é a segunda. 

\- Harry, eu senti tanto a sua falta. Pra falar a verdade, eu ainda sinto. - ela choramingou, o abraçando novamente.

\- Eu também, Gemma. Eu também.

Eles ficaram assim, abraçados, por um bom tempo. Gemma decidiu ir embora do festival mais cedo e andar pelas ruas da cidade com Harry, mesmo que fosse tarde da noite.

\- Já me disseram que Londres era um lugar mágico, mas eu não imaginava encontrar o meu irmão mais novo depois de três anos. - ela sorriu, colocando as mãos no bolso do casaco. 

\- O que você está fazendo fora de Holmes Chapel? - ele ajeitou o gorro.

\- Férias com os amigos. Estamos fazendo aquele projeto de abraços grátis no festival também.

\- E a faculdade de Psicologia? 

\- Não falta muito para eu me tornar uma psicóloga! Estou animada. 

\- Você sempre teve aquela cara chata da psicóloga do nosso colégio, eu já sabia. 

\- Era pra ser engraçado?

Eles deram risada.

\- Mas, Harry... Por que não nos avisou que já cumpriu a pena? Você não tem idéia do quanto sentimos a sua falta...

\- Gemma, eu fugi. 

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e o encarou.

\- O quê?!

\- Alguém aqui está precisando ver TV.

\- Como assim? 

\- Bem, eu e Louis estamos em todos os noticiários ultimamente. Eles suspeitam que viemos para Londres, estão quase certos.

\- Quem é Louis?

Harry sorriu. 

\- Basicamente, eu sou a metade de um coração sem ele.

No hotel, Louis se mexia constantemente na cama. Não conseguia dormir desde do que descobrira, e muito menos desde que soube que Harry escondera uma coisa como aquela por tanto tempo. Confiança era uma coisa que importava muito para ele. 

De repente, a porta do quarto se abriu e um feixe de luz penetrou no quarto. Louis sentou na cama e espremeu os olhos para ver quem era; uma garota de vinte e poucos anos, cabelos coloridos de azul e roxo e olhos verdes que lembravam muito outra pessoa. 

\- Louis, você disse que eu não podia entrar no quarto - ele ouviu a voz de Harry, mas não o viu. - Mas não falou nada sobre a minha irmã.

\- O quê? Harry, exijo explicações! 

Mas Gemma apenas ligou a luz, fechou a porta e se sentou na cama, ficando bem próxima a Louis.

\- Meu nome é Gemma - ela sorriu, tímida. - Eu sei que você não me esperava aqui, mas...

\- É, eu realmente não esperava. - Louis a interrompeu, revirando os olhos.

\- Louis, eu prometo que serei breve. Só quero pedir uma coisa. 

\- Estou ouvindo.

\- Ele realmente te ama. Não o deixe ir, nunca. Sabe, quando Harry realmente gosta de alguém, é pra valer.

\- Por que está dizendo isso?

\- Porque eu quero que me prometa uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Não o abandone como Alex fez. Ele não merece passar por tudo isso de novo.

\- Gemma, eu...

\- Promete?

\- Gemma...

\- Promete? Sim ou não?

Louis passou a mão nos cabelos.

\- Sim, tanto faz.

\- Ótimo - ela se levantou e foi em direção à porta. - Mas não dê muita liberdade. Harry pode ser um aproveitador.

Louis ouviu risos e Harry dizendo "eu não sou surdo", e não pôde evitar um sorriso. Automaticamente, se lembrou das suas irmãs e como elas eram implicantes também. 

\- Posso pegar a minha escova de dente? - Harry colocou a cabeça para dentro do quarto. - Só isso, prometo.

\- Vá em frente.

Quando ele entrou, Louis percebeu que Harry estava pelado. Porém, agia como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Ele só queria provocar. 

\- Por que você está assim? - Louis sorriu. 

\- Como se nunca tivesse me visto assim na vida - risadinhas foram ouvidas do lado de fora. - Vai ficar me encarando? 

\- Eu não estou te encarando. 

\- Então talvez esteja encarando isso.

Harry bateu na própria bunda. Louis mordeu o lábio.

\- Não vai funcionar, Harold.

\- É tão sexy quando você me chama assim.

Harry subiu na cama e pulou em cima de Louis.

\- O que está fazendo? Harry, me solta! Harry!

\- Uma boa noite para os pombinhos - Gemma jogou as roupas do irmão no quarto, fechando a porta. - Harry, meu número está no bolso da sua jaqueta.

\- Obrigado, Gemma! Te amo muito! - Harry gritou em retorno, beijando o pescoço de Louis. - Eu não imaginava que a noite ia acabar assim.

\- Nós vamos ter uma conversa séria amanhã. - Louis gemeu.

\- Tudo bem, tanto faz.

\- Harry, como diabos você entrou a sua irmã?

\- Precisamos falar da Gemma agora?

\- Não, mas...

\- Loooooonga história, amor. 

Harry começou a beijar a clavícula de Louis, depois o peito, depois a barriga e finalmente chegou onde queria. "Faça isso agora!", o de olhos azuis pediu, ofegante.

Quando Harry atingiu o objetivo, decidiu tomar banho. Sem querer, tropeçou na cama e caiu em cima do armário do quarto, derrubando-o. As portas se abriram e um objeto caiu perto dele. Louis, que se preparava para dormir, levantou a cabeça para ver o que acabara de acontecer. 

\- Esta arma é sua? - Harry pegou o objeto, se levantando do chão, perplexo. - Louis, onde arranjou isto?

\- Harry, vamos dormir - Louis revirou os olhos. - Chega de drama por hoje.

\- Se for a arma daquele loirinho nojento...

Louis engoliu em seco, não sabendo mentir.

\- Louis, eu não acredito! 

\- Harry, você tem que entender que eu só quero segurança.

\- Isso me faz lembrar que... Que... Droga! 

\- Esqueça. Apenas esqueça.

Louis se levantou, tirou a arma das mãos do outro e colocou o armário no lugar. Porém, antes de guardá-la novamente, a porta do quarto se abriu.

\- Perrie, eu posso explicar. - Louis disse, olhando para a garota, que acabara de entrar. A expressão dela não era de surpresa, pelo contrário. Ela olhava de forma triste.

\- Vocês achavam que eu nunca descobriria? - Perrie fechou a porta atrás dela e jogou um jornal na direção dos dois. Eles estavam na capa e podiam ser reconhecidos, mesmo que as fotos fossem antigas. - Pelo menos eu descobri antes da minha tia.

\- Merda - Harry pegou o jornal, analisou a capa e olhou para Perrie. - Como ainda não saiu correndo? 

\- Já teriam me machucado se tivessem isso em mente. Eu não estou com medo... Harry. 

Lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.

\- Eu nunca os julgaria pelo passado, sabe? Ainda mais que vocês são tão legais comigo... 

\- Como você tem tanta certeza? - Louis a interrompeu. - Nós somos assassinos, psicopatas, sentimos prazer em matar. Somos monstros, daqueles bem feios e perigosos. Todo mundo julgaria alguém assim.

\- O problema é que todo mundo não percebe que cria seus próprios monstros, mas eu percebo. 

Harry e Louis se entreolharam.

\- Eu teria confiado em vocês se tivessem confiado em mim.

\- Não é simples assim... Entenda que não é - Harry falou baixinho. - Mas saiba que eu sempre quis contar a verdade. Você é a primeira pessoa que realmente gostamos depois de tudo.

\- De verdade?

\- De verdade.

Perrie correu para abraçá-los. Ela começou a soluçar, e não demorou muito para que Harry também. Louis conseguiu segurar.

\- Eu sei - Perrie colocou a mão no coração. - Eu sei que vocês são muito, muito mais do que um passado ruim. Principalmente você, Louis.

\- Eu? - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Você. - ela e o outro responderam em coro. Harry respirou fundo e fitou o chão.

Os três se encararam por alguns segundos e, quando ficou estranho, Perrie se despediu e saiu do quarto.

\- Ela é louca - Louis deu risada. - Eu não ficaria perto de dois caras assim. 

\- Ela tem um coração. - Harry olhou feio, se deitando na cama e fechando os olhos. Obviamente, não queria mais papo.

No outro dia, Harry acordou cedo e agradeceu aos céus por não ter show no Poppy Boom à noite. Mais uma chance para fugir de Grimmy. Encontrou Perrie saindo do Quizzical e a parou:

\- Aonde está indo?

\- Você, acordado a essa hora? - Perrie sorriu. - É o fim do mundo.

\- Eu preciso conversar com alguém sobre uma coisa. Passei a noite pensando nisso.

\- Mais segredos?

Perrie pareceu séria, mas logo sorriu novamente. Harry concordou.

\- Sim, mas eles não são meus.

\- Vamos tomar café, então. Tem uma padaria ótima descendo a rua.

\- Tudo bem por mim. 

Eles traçaram o caminho e chegaram à padaria. Não era grande, na verdade, bem pequena. Perrie cumprimentou uma mulher que estava no caixa e um garçom. O lugar não estava lotado.

\- Pode me contar agora - ela se sentou e pediu que Harry fizesse o mesmo. A mesa era a mais afastada que conseguiram. - Só não fale muito alto...

\- É o Grimmy - Harry disparou, se sentando. Perrie franziu as sobrancelhas. - Ele me contou que tem um tumor e que está quase batendo as botas.

\- Que horror! A minha tia sabe disso? - Perrie arregalou os olhos.

\- Não, apenas eu e, agora, você. Grimmy não quer que ninguém saiba.

\- Por quê? Nós poderíamos ajudá-lo, não sei...

\- Não há nada que possamos fazer. Está em estado terminal. 

\- Mas... E o Poppy Boom? 

\- Esse é o maior problema. Grimmy contou tudo pra mim e me pediu para fingir um amor. Em troca, eu ganharia o que ele tem, a herança.

\- E você não sabe o que fazer, não é? 

Harry assentiu.

\- Perrie, minha cabeça está a mil. Eu e Louis estamos nos esforçando ao máximo para não sermos pegos. Ainda não fomos pra cadeia hoje, mas e amanhã? Amanhã a polícia pode bater na porta do hotel e perguntar por nós, ou entrar com tudo e nos encontrar lá. E o que farão com vocês? E se forem acusadas de nos ajudar? Está difícil conviver com isso. 

\- Você quer dizer que - ela fechou os olhos por um instante e os abriu de novo. - Que pretende usar o dinheiro pra ir embora?

\- Tirou as palavras da minha boca. 

Perrie examinou o rosto de Harry, pensativa. 

\- Tem certeza que é só por isso que está confuso? 

\- Tenho...

\- Seus olhos não dizem o mesmo.

\- Pelos céus, você é vidente?

Perrie deu risada.

\- Não, eu só sei ler bem as pessoas.

\- Então... O que acha que é?

\- Uma certa pessoa que divide a cama com você.

Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lágrimas. Não demorou para que elas molhassem seu rosto. 

\- Eu sinto que gosto muito mais dele do que deveria. Sinto que o sentimento não é recíproco, sabe?

\- Por quê? - ela franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Ele nunca demonstrou. Ele nunca... Nunca... Nunca disse que me amava. Ou o quanto eu era importante. Ou se sou diferente, não sei. Também gosta de jogar na minha cara o fato que não posso viver sem ele. É como se eu fosse escravo dos meus próprios sentimentos.

\- Harry, você quer preencher o que falta. Isso nunca funciona bem, nunca.

\- Eu não estava pensando em preencher... Não exatamente, pelo menos. Só, quem sabe, experimentar?

\- Não é o caminho certo, Harry. 

\- Eu nunca peguei o caminho certo, Perrie. 

\- Porque esse também é o caminho mais fácil.

Harry respirou fundo, encarou-a e limpou as lágrimas. Perrie pediu café e sanduíche para os dois. Antes de o garçom anotar o pedido, Harry percebeu que o que fora dito estava mais que certo.

Quando voltaram ao hotel, encontraram Louis acordado e tentando preparar café instantâneo na cozinha. Tudo estava bagunçado, mas pelo menos ele estava sem fome. Alguém limparia aquilo de qualquer jeito depois.

Harry se preocupou em logo contar da proposta de Grimmy para Louis. Ele explicou que, assim que pegassem o dinheiro, fugiriam de Londres para bem longe. O de olhos azuis apenas escutava tudo e assentia - para o desespero do outro. Ainda mais quando isso finalizou a conversa:

\- Tudo bem por mim.

\- Tudo bem? 

\- Se é pelo dinheiro e só pelo dinheiro... Certo?

\- Claro que sim.

\- Só espero que não demore muito. 

\- Também espero... 

Perrie chegou na hora e os interrompeu, convidando os dois para uma volta na praia. Louis aceitou, mas Harry preferiu ficar no quarto, na cama, deitado. Ou talvez chorando. Ou ainda desejando que tudo fosse diferente.

Então, alguém bateu na porta. Harry se levantou vagarosamente e a abriu, revelando Grimmy. 

\- Eu só queria pedir desculpas por ontem... Você estava chorando? - ele examinou o rosto do mais novo.

\- Não importa - Harry deu um sorriso forçado. - Eu aceito, Grimmy.

\- O quê?

\- Aquilo que você me prometeu. 

Quando o dono do Poppy Boom ia beijá-lo, Harry se afastou, dizendo:

\- Não aqui.

\- Por quê? 

\- Eu não gosto dessa cama.

Eles deram risada e seguiram para fora do Quizzical, entrando em um carro estacionado em frente ao hotel. 

Louis e Perrie, após darem uma boa caminhada na areia densa da praia, decidiram almoçar em um restaurante ali perto. Estava completamente vazio, talvez porque fosse cedo para comer.

\- Estão falando de vocês - ela apontou para a TV, que ficava bem em frente à mesa em que estavam. - Quer ir embora?

\- Não há ninguém aqui além de nós - Louis sorriu fraco. - Não se preocupe. Não ainda...

Então, ele ouviu uma voz familiar vinda do aparelho.

"O sentimento de descobrir que a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo está morta é o pior possível. Eu tive que reconhecer o corpo da minha noiva há alguns dias e, infelizmente, não podia ser outra pessoa. Dois dos meus melhores amigos também foram mortos. Não conseguiria descrever em palavras o vazio que sinto dentro de mim.

Vocês, Harry e Louis, se prepararem para o pior. Eu estarei dando a minha alma para vê-los apodrecerem na cadeia, para achá-los e dizer que venci. Vocês despertaram um monstro. Um monstro que vai caçá-los até não precisar mais. Aproveitem enquanto podem. O fim está mais perto do que imaginam."

\- Eu sei que vai ser meio avulso, mas ele é muito bonito - Perrie escondeu um sorriso. - Esse cara é advogado? Digo, ele está todo de terno e na frente de um tribunal.

\- Não, é só um idiota. Sabe a noiva dele? Matei porque ela quis fugir com Harry. Quer saber mais? Ela nos confessou que tudo era atuação, parte de uma vingança.

\- Vingança? O que ele fez de tão ruim? 

\- O pai dele fez algo muito ruim. Matou a própria mulher, mãe dela. Não ouviu falar sobre o caso da Serena?

\- Esse nome soa familiar - ela olhou para o nada, pensativa. - Mas, enfim, qual é o nome dele?

\- Zayn Malik ou, como preferir, o cara que quer as nossas cabeças.

\- Ele só está com raiva porque amava a Serena e os amigos. Quer justiça. 

\- A que ponto você está querendo chegar? - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Talvez ele desista de procurar os Serial Hearts se souber da verdade. 

\- Zayn nunca acreditaria em mim.

Perrie passou a mão na nuca.

\- Você não tem nem provas?

\- Não, mas bem que eu queria.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, assistindo ao programa que falava dos Serial Hearts. Não era policial, mas, sim, de fofocas. Estava comentando sobre o impacto da relação homossexual dos dois.

\- Algumas organizações estão pedindo que a pena de vocês seja diminuída - o rosto dela se iluminou. - É como... É como se as pessoas gostassem de vocês. 

\- Aposto que elas não vêem o noticiário...

\- Ou elas acham, como eu, que os Serial Hearts formam um casal lindo. 

Louis sorriu fraco e, antes de Perrie fazer um discurso sobre como ele tinha que mudar, bateu na mesa e vibrou. 

\- O que foi isso? - Perrie sorriu, confusa.

\- Você - ele a encarou. - Você pode fazer o Zayn, não sei, desistir disso. 

\- Como assim, Louis? Do que está falando?

\- O que acha de deixá-lo aos seus pés?

\- Terrível! O que acha que eu sou?

\- Não foi isso que eu...

\- Eu amo vocês, amo os meus amigos - Perrie interrompeu. - Mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá ajudar dessa forma. Enlouqueceu?

Louis sorriu.

\- O que foi?

\- Sarah respondeu a mesma coisa quando pedi para ela me passar cola durante uma prova. Ela era certinha, sabe? Odiava trapaça, mentira. Ela era tão... Inocente...

\- Louis - Perrie segurou a mão dele, que estava sobre a mesa. - Foco.

\- Então, enfim... Você não precisa fingir, Pezz. Pode acontecer de verdade, não sei. 

\- Não adiantaria, Louis.

\- Serena disse que ele era seu brinquedinho... E porque estava apaixonado por ela. Zayn é manipulável. Aposto que o pai dele colocou coisas em sua cabeça, e sabe o motivo? O velho quer os Serial Hearts na prisão de novo, na sua prisão, apenas para nos exibir. Uma vez nas mãos dele, viraremos troféus.

\- Não sei, ele parece bem imutável, decidido. 

\- Eu pensava que você acreditava nessa história de que o amor muda as pessoas.

Perrie sorriu. 

\- Não é tão rápido assim. O amor não é mágico, Louis.

\- Isso, vindo de você, é estranho.

De repente, um garçom apareceu e perguntou se já podia anotar o pedido dos dois. Louis disse que não e o afastou.

\- Perrie, o que está acontecendo? Você era tão, não sei, unicórnios e arco-íris. - ele sorriu. 

\- Não é nada demais - Perrie ajeitou os cabelos loiros. - Briguei com meus pais quando perguntaram sobre, você sabe, em que universidade eu quero entrar. 

\- Não é a que eles querem? 

\- Na verdade, eu estou procurando uma gravadora, não uma universidade.

\- Não me diga que...

\- É, eu quero ser cantora. Até escrevo minhas músicas. Mas, quem sabe, posso até entrar em uma banda. Ou uma girlband. Imagina, ter o mesmo sucesso das Spice Girls. Ah, não sei, é o meu maior sonho. 

\- Eu ia falar pra você desistir disso - Louis repousou o queixo sobre as mãos. - Mas os seus olhos brilharam agora, sem brincadeira.

\- Sempre dizem isso.

\- Agora, se me permite, estou com fome e vou pedir algo bem gordo. 

\- Então ligue pra sua tia.

\- Louis!

Eles deram risada e finalmente fizeram o pedido. Comeram, conversaram mais um pouco, assistiram ao noticiário e saíram. Perrie contou que um amigo recomendou que ela cantasse em um bar para começar, que talvez alguém dissesse para um produtor, que era muito fácil ser encontrada. Finalmente, aquela Perrie falante tinha voltado.

Como de usual, voltaram ao Quizzical. Louis estranhou que Harry não estava lá. Até pensou no pior; e se o tivessem achado? E se ele estivesse sendo maltratado, morto? As possibilidades eram muitas, mas Harry escolheu aquela que Louis nem havia imaginado, ao chegar, de madrugada.

\- Onde você estava? - Louis, que estava no hall do hotel, na recepção, perguntou.

\- Grimmy - Harry sorriu, tentando provocar. E estava conseguindo. - Eu contei sobre ele.

\- Mas eu pensava que você não tinha trabalho hoje.

\- Um bom profissional tem que estar preparado pra tudo, certo?

Louis olhou feio.

\- O que você está fazendo, Harry? 

\- Nada. Eu só sou um bom profissional. 

Harry seguiu para as escadarias do hotel, mas, antes, se virou e disse:

\- Ah, e não me acorde. Eu estou muito, muito cansado.

Louis apenas revirou os olhos e continuou jogando no computador, apesar de que aquela hora era a mais movimentada do hotel. Ele apenas não se importava.

Enquanto isso, Harry correu para o banheiro e tomou um bom e demorado banho. Estava com nojo de si mesmo; era inevitável. Também, lágrimas se misturavam com a água que caia do chuveiro. Lágrimas de raiva, de frustração.

Assim que ele se jogou na cama, já quase fechando os olhos, Louis abriu a porta com tudo e disse: 

\- Mudei de idéia. Não se encontre mais com esse Grimmy. Vamos conseguir dinheiro de outra forma. Entendeu? 

\- Tarde demais - Harry forçou um sorriso, nem olhando para o outro. - Eu já aceitei. Temos contrato e tudo, Louis.

\- Eu esperava mais de você.

\- Como é?

Harry se levantou da cama, ficando frente a frente com Louis. 

\- Não sei, mas não acha que se prostituir é errado? 

\- Não, espera - Harry sentiu seus olhos lacrimejando. - Você está insinuando que eu estou me vendendo? 

\- E não está? - Louis levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Se eu estou me vendendo, Louis, é por você! QUE DROGA! 

O de olhos verdes acertou a barriga do de olhos azuis, que ficou com dificuldade para respirar, em cheio.

\- Eu não queria ter feito isso - Harry o segurou antes que caísse. - Me desculpa, por favor...

\- QUAL É O SEU MALDITO PROBLEMA? 

Louis o acertou de volta, mas, dessa vez, no rosto. O soco foi tão forte que Harry caiu no chão. Este correu para o armário e pegou a arma, enquanto que o outro tirou duas facas do bolso.

\- Larga essa arma - Louis mandou. - Ou eu jogo as facas. 

\- Vem pegar, big boy.

O que houve de barulho nos minutos que passaram foi quase impensável. Os hóspedes estavam apavorados, ligando para a recepção; e alguns para a polícia. Assim que Perrie acordou em razão disso, correu para o quarto de onde vinha o som.

\- Vocês são loucos? - ela perguntou, em desespero. A ficha de Harry e Louis finalmente caiu e eles largaram as armas. - Saiam daqui, chamaram a polícia! AGORA!

\- Droga - Louis foi pegando os seus pertences e colocando em uma mochila. - A culpa é toda sua!

\- Minha? - Harry sorriu em deboche, fazendo o mesmo. - Você atirou essa merda de faca primeiro.

\- Porque você pediu.

\- Usem o meu carro - Perrie entregou chaves na mão de Louis. - Ele está nos fundos do hotel, bem escondido.

\- Eu nem estava lembrando que você tinha carro. Vamos, Harry. 

\- Eu já estou indo, não me toque. Não me toque!

\- Estou tentando ajudar, seu idiota.

\- Não quero que você me ajude. Obrigado.

Harry e Louis estavam saindo pela porta, mas ouviram sirenes. Decidiram pular pela janela, uma vez que havia vários colchões velhos no chão. Sorte era pouco para descrever. 

A polícia entrou com tudo no Quizzical; logo, o saguão estava cheio de tiras. Era como se houvesse um ataque terrorista ali, todos estavam assustados. Alguns dos hóspedes desceram de seus quartos só para observar, outros nem pensaram em sair. Perrie tentava acalmá-los. 

\- Desculpe, minha senhora - um policial chegou perto dela. - Mas precisamos fazer um questionário sobre...

Então, Perrie notou um rosto conhecido de longe. Ele balança uma foto de forma desesperada, quase que chorando, para um tira. O tira apenas negava com a cabeça. 

Ela ignorou o policial com quem estava falando e foi até o conhecido. Pôs a mão em seu ombro e ele se virou agressivamente.

\- Zayn, certo?

\- O quê? - ele perguntou, atordoado. 

\- O seu nome - Perrie sorriu. - É Zayn, não é?

\- Como você sabe?

\- Eu gosto de ver televisão, mas só às vezes. Ah, o que importa? Você está o tempo todo lá, não é?

\- Você não tem idéia de como eu queria não estar na televisão.

\- Quer conversar um pouco? Desabafar? 

Zayn olhou estranho.

\- Dizem que eu sou boa com as pessoas. 

\- Não comigo, com certeza.

\- Acredite, você não é o pior. Acredite. 

Ele forçou um sorriso. Ela o abraçou. Só faltava isso para Zayn se acabar em lágrimas. Felizmente, estava se acabando em lágrimas no ombro de Perrie.

Aquela noite foi bem longa, principalmente para Harry e Louis, que dormiram na casinha de um playground não muito longe do hotel. A manhã não teve piedade das costas dos dois, açoitadas por duras tábuas de madeira.

\- Da próxima vez, vamos dormir em um lugar decente. - Harry disse, tentando se levantar.

\- Da próxima vez, Perrie tem que colocar combustível naquela droga de carro - Louis reclamou, se espreguiçando. - Meu Deus, minhas costas! 

\- Mas vou admitir uma coisa.

\- O quê?

\- Transar aqui foi muito divertido. 

Louis sorriu. 

\- Não pense que eu me esqueci de ontem. 

\- Você tem que entender que só quero o dinheiro. Mais algumas semanas e vamos embora daqui, Louis! Imagina, apenas imagina.

\- Mas...

\- Que cara insistente - Harry o beijou. - Eu tenho uma proposta pra você. 

\- Uma proposta? E qual seria?

\- Fale que me ama, mas tem que ser de verdade, do coração mesmo. Se você falar, eu paro. Paro até de dançar, tanto faz.

Louis respirou fundo e se afastou de Harry.

\- É, eu sei que é difícil. Por isso fiz a proposta. 

\- Por que está fazendo isso comigo?

\- Pra você cair na real. 

\- Que real, Harry? 

\- Quando perceber que eu sou tudo e você, nada. O amor é mais ou menos assim.

\- Har...

\- Vamos, Perrie deve estar preocupada. Além disso, estou morrendo de frio.

\- Por que não saímos para algum lugar? Vamos tomar caf...

\- Perrie deve estar preocupada. Vamos. 

Eles pegaram as mochilas e deslizaram até o chão pelo escorregador. Chegaram ao hotel rapidamente, e logo encontraram Perrie no saguão. Ela estava substituindo Louis. 

\- Estamos de volta - ele sorriu. Perrie correu para abraçá-los. - Quais são as novidades? 

\- Ainda bem que vocês saíram a tempo - ela sussurrou. - Zayn e toda uma equipe policial estiveram aqui. Imagino que voltarão qualquer dia desses. 

\- Você falou com ele? 

Perrie olhou feio para Louis.

\- Sim, nós conversamos. 

\- Espera - Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. - O que está acontecendo que eu não sei?

\- Quando estamos vendo TV, Perrie me disse que achou o Zayn bonito. Sugeri que ela o conhecesse e o fizesse desistir disso, é claro.

\- E é claro que eu não aceitei. - Perrie revirou os olhos.

Com raiva, ela saiu do saguão e saiu para seu quarto. Harry olhou para Louis, Louis olhou para Harry. Deram risada. A única que dariam em dias...

O tempo se passou, mas o acordo de Harry com Grimmy permaneceu. As brigas eram mais constantes do que já eram e, muitas vezes, a polícia foi chamada e ele e Louis tiveram que fugir dali. O Quizzical estava definitivamente sob o olhar das autoridades.

Então, Harry e Louis se mudaram para outro hotel, um que ficava próximo ao Poppy Boom. Perrie os visitava todos os dias, principalmente para fazer com que os dois se reconciliassem. Estava cada vez mais difícil, não só para eles, mas para ela. 

Em uma madrugada, Harry chegou ao hotel mais tarde do que deveria. Louis estava esperando por ele, deitado, na cama.

\- Você está atrasado. - o de olhos azuis falou, fitando o teto. 

\- E você sabe o porquê. - o outro respondeu, sentou na cama e esfregou os olhos. 

\- Desista disso. Desista.

\- Estou esperando por você para desistir. 

Louis respirou fundo. 

\- Você sabe o que eu sinto.

\- Não, Louis, eu não sei. 

\- Também estou achando que não sei. Sobre você. 

Harry se levantou e encarou Louis. Seus olhos tinham uma mistura de raiva e tristeza. 

\- O que quer dizer? 

\- Talvez eu saiba o que você sente pelo Grimmy.

\- Pare de falar besteira. Por favor.

\- Talvez você goste do sabor do dinheiro. E, olhe, só precisa fazer sexo pra isso! 

\- Por favor...

\- Talvez... 

\- CHEGA! 

Louis levantou uma sobrancelha e finalmente olhou para Harry, que já estava chorando.

\- Três palavrinhas - o de olhos verdes soluçou. - Três drogas de palavrinhas. Eu só preciso delas. 

\- Har...

\- Diga essas três palavrinhas, senão eu vou embora. Agora. 

\- Harry...

\- Diga ou eu vou embora. 

Harry esperou. Harry esperou que Louis dissesse as tais palavras, mas ele só o encarou. Só houve silêncio naquele quarto velho de hotel. Silêncio. Nada mais. 

Assim que Louis voltou a fitar o teto, Harry pegou seus pertences e saiu do hotel. Estava em prantos, mais desesperado do que já estivera em vida. Por quê? Por que com ele? Por que ele não poderia simplesmente ter amnésia? Por que Louis teve que ficar na cela ao lado? Por que ele teve que responder as perguntas que Harry fazia? Por quê?

Agora, Harry tinha um destino certo: a London Bridge.

Apesar de estar sem forças, foi andando mesmo. Chorando também. Ele não estava nem aí se o conhecessem, se o matassem, se o prendessem. Era melhor que viver naquele inferno. 

\- O que está fazendo? - um braço o puxou.

Harry se virou. Acabou por encontrar Gemma. 

\- O que acha? - ele deu um sorriso forçado.

\- Este é o caminho pra London Bridge.

Automaticamente, Harry repousou a cabeça no ombro da irmã e começou a chorar mais ainda. Gemma não pode fazer mais nada, além de levá-lo para o hotel em que estava. 

Dois meses se passaram. Dois meses de dor desnecessária, de tempo perdido, de Perrie e Gemma tentando reconciliá-los. Dois meses de desgaste dos corações seriais. Dois meses de nada. 

\- Sabe que dia é hoje? - Louis gritou para Perrie, que acabara de entrar no Quizzical. - Sabeeeeee? 

\- Véspera de Natal? - ela sorriu.

\- Sim, mas também é o meu aniversário. 

\- Como assim?! - Perrie correu para abraçá-lo. - Por que você não me contou antes? 

\- Surpresa!

Eles riram.

\- Nós devíamos fazer uma comemoração, qualquer coisa do tipo.

\- Não gosto muito de festas... Ou de comemorações em si. 

\- Louis! 

\- Você sabe disso, Pezz. Então, alguma sugestão? 

\- Hm...

De repente, Perrie deu um pulinho e começou a saltar no saguão. 

\- Ahn... Vejo que você já pensou em alguma coisa. - Louis franziu as sobrancelhas. Foi tão rápido...

\- Nós vamos viajar! 

\- Viajar? 

\- Sim, viajar. Vamos a um lugar beeeeem especial.

\- Que lugar? 

\- Surpresa! 

Ele revirou os olhos e continuou a trabalhar, enquanto que ela dizia que partiriam amanhã, bem cedo. "A luz da manhã é a mais especial de todas", Perrie afirmou. Louis teve que concordar.

Ele nem sabia o que estava por vir.


	4. Shameless Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Even when the night changes, it will never change me and you._

Assim que Louis abriu os olhos, notou uma placa ao longe, que vinha se aproximando cada vez mais, apesar de Perrie não dirigir tão rápido. 

\- "Bem-vindo a Doncaster"? - ele se virou para a garota. - Que droga é essa, Perrie?

\- Por que você não dormiu mais um pouco, hein? - ela sorriu. - Mas, bem, essa droga é a sua cidade natal.

\- Eu sei. Estou falando do porquê de estarmos aqui.

\- Pensei que gostaria de ver sua família. Vamos lá, diga que não sente falta dela. 

\- A questão é que ela não sente minha falta.

Perrie levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para ele. 

\- A questão é que você pensa que sabe de tudo.

Louis revirou os olhos e desejou que o carro capotasse - mas, é claro, que Perrie saísse com vida. Reencontrar pessoas que não estiveram ao seu lado quando mais precisou nunca foi seu plano. Nem voltar àquele inferno de cidade.

Perrie parou o carro em frente da casa em que Louis viveu a maior parte da vida. Só de olhar para aquela construção velha, tinha ânsia de vômito. Quando saíram do veículo, a ânsia aumentou ainda mais.

\- Você realmente acha que eles vão me receber sorrindo? - ele apertou a campainha. - É o meu mundo, não o seu. 

\- Em ambos os mundos, eu conversei com a sua mãe - ela revelou, ainda encarando a porta. Louis ficou de queixo caído. - Uma vez, você me falou toda aquela história do seu pai, incluindo que nasceu em Doncaster e viveu aqui até ser preso.

\- O quê? Quando?

\- Provavelmente, você estava bêbado ou com muito sono. Mas, então, tenho uma amiga que mora aqui. Falei com ela, ela falou com a Jay, que é a sua mãe... E depois nos falamos por telefone. Passei a madrugada fazendo isso.

\- Pelos céus, e o que ela...

De repente, a porta se abriu. Uma mulher apareceu, sorridente, e praticamente pulou nos braços de Louis. Era Jay.

\- Droga - ela chorou, apertando o filho em um abraço. - Eu tenho tanta coisa pra dizer, tanta coisa pra consertar...

\- Infelizmente, o que está feito não pode ser desfeito - ele se esquivou um pouco. - Infelizmente.

\- Não fui eu.

Louis se afastou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Jay olhou para Perrie, que assentiu de volta.

\- Não fui eu a pessoa que causou isso tudo. Não fui eu que te mandei para a prisão, meu filho. 

\- Mãe, a senhora era a única que sabia sobre tudo.

A mulher respirou fundo.

\- Você sabe que eu anoto tudo em diários. No dia em que seu pai foi morto, pensei que ele estivesse viajando, mas não estava. Bateu aqui, quase arrombou a porta pra entrar. Ele queria visitar você por algum motivo, exigiu que eu dissesse onde estava. Me recusei. O ruim é que ele também sabia dos diários e onde eu os escondia. Era forte demais, não demorou para sair daqui com alguns deles e catando pneu. 

\- Mãe, eu...

\- Ele e aquela mulher nojenta foram até lá, mas você não estava. Voltaram para casa. Aconteceu o que aconteceu. E ela ficou com os diários depois de tudo.

Os olhos de Louis se encheram de lágrimas.

\- Por que nunca me visitou na prisão, mãe?

\- Eu fui, mas você já tinha fugido. O que matava a saudade era as suas fotos nos noticiários.

Então, ele desabou de vez e abraçou a mãe. 

\- Eu pensava que você tinha deixado de me amar.

\- Nunca, Louis. Nunca. 

Jay os convidou para entrar e logo todos estavam na sala, vendo TV e conversando, inclusive as irmãs de Louis. Quando elas levaram Perrie para o quarto da mais nova, mãe e filho ficaram a sós.

\- Então... Quem é esse Harry?

\- Harry? - ele riu forçado. - Ele é... Ele é um ninguém. 

\- Um ninguém?

\- Um ninguém. 

\- Certo. 

Jay sorriu. 

\- O que é? 

\- Você nunca amadureceu, não é? Falava a mesma coisa quando brigava com a Sarah.

\- É diferente.

\- Uma diferença de doze anos, e na qual você nunca mudou.

Louis revirou os olhos. 

Então, Perrie voltou do quarto com uma caixa de papelão. Ela pediu à Jay para que liberasse o filho por uns minutos, disse que já voltariam. Ele franziu as sobrancelhas, foi arrastado pela garota e logo eles estavam dentro do carro branco.

\- Mais surpresas? - Louis perguntou, ainda de cara feia. 

\- Confie em mim. - Perrie pediu.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem a um penhasco. O lugar era bem longe de tudo, apenas se ouvia o som da brisa batendo nas folhas da única árvore existente. Perrie saiu do carro em um pulo e, bem na ponta do penhasco, colocou duas caixas de papelão. Louis ficou curioso e a acompanhou.

\- As duas contêm fotos - ela disse, apontando para as caixas. - Fique à vontade se quiser ver. 

Ele se aproximou delas. Dentro da caixa esquerda, havia fotos dele e de Sarah. Todas as que tiraram com o passar do tempo - e Louis se lembrava de cada uma.

Na outra, a caixa direita, fotos dele e de Harry. Primeiro, se perguntou como Perrie havia conseguido tantas assim; depois, se lembrou que ela amava tirar fotos dos dois com o celular. Sem a devida permissão, é claro. 

\- Meu Deus, o que é isso? - Louis começou a soluçar. 

\- Estou cansada de te ver assim, e sabe o que eu quero dizer. Quero te ver livre, Louis. 

\- Livre? 

\- Sim, livre. Livre de tudo isso que está aprisionando você. Foi por isso que viajamos até aqui. 

\- Pare...

\- Já chega de andar em círculos. Você está cansado demais. 

\- Não...

\- Você já se acertou com a sua mãe, Louis, mas ainda restam duas pessoas - Perrie pegou as duas caixas e se aproximou de Louis. - E você tem que deixar uma delas ir. 

\- Não me peça para escolher entre Sarah e Harry, não me peça. Não me peça. Não me peça!

\- Não sou eu que estou pedindo. É você mesmo, é o seu coração. 

\- Não...

Ela as entregou para ele. 

\- Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. Estarei esperando no carro. 

\- Não me deixe sozinho. 

\- A decisão é sua, Louis.

Falando isso, Perrie se virou e caminhou em direção ao carro. Entrou nele, abriu as janelas. Ela não queria interferir, mas tinha medo de algo pior acontecer.

Louis estava chorando desesperadamente. Mal conseguia segurar as caixas, mal conseguia pensar. Era um dos piores momentos de sua vida; sentia um enorme peso em suas costas por ter que deixar um dos dois ir. Ele não podia, mas tinha. 

A voz de Sarah e a voz de Harry o assombravam. Às vezes, elas choravam. Às vezes, gritavam. Às vezes, ainda, pediam para que aquilo acabasse logo. Elas sofriam tanto quanto Louis. Elas queriam que houvesse um jeito tanto quanto Louis. 

\- Não! Não, não, não... 

Quando percebeu, estava em posição fetal. As caixas estavam em frente a ele, intactas. 

\- Me deixe ir, Louis - uma das vozes pediu. - Não agüento mais. 

Era Sarah. 

\- Eu não posso - ele choramingou. - Eu não consigo.

\- Já são 12 anos aqui, aprisionada com você. Não dá mais. 

Louis fitou as caixas. Sorriu fraco.

\- Está cansada de mim? 

\- Muito. Você é muito chato, Louis. Sempre foi.

Eles riram. 

\- Por que, Sarah? Por que você quer ir? 

\- Você me ama? 

\- Claro que amo.

\- Você se lembra de quando banhávamos na piscina da minha casa? 

\- Lembro. 

\- Nós brincávamos até cansar, comíamos sanduíches de atum e então voltávamos para a piscina. Mas aí só ficávamos boiando e olhando para o céu, lembra? 

Louis sorriu.

\- Lembro. 

\- Nos sentíamos tão intocáveis... Era como se o mundo não pudesse nos alcançar. Sentíamos paz. Se lembra disso, Louis?

\- Lembro.

\- Eu quero voltar a sentir aquela paz. 

Então, Louis se sentou. Olhou para os lados, querendo encontrar Sarah, mas nada viu. Apenas Perrie, que estava no carro e mexia no celular.

\- Você quer que eu tenha paz, Louis? - a voz perguntou.

\- Quero, Sarah - ele chorou. - É o que eu mais quero desde aquele dia.

\- É só dizer aquelas três palavrinhas.

Ele se levantou repentinamente e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Depois de tanto sofrimento, chega a ser engraçado o quanto precisamos de força para dizer somente três palavrinhas. E Louis, mais do que nunca, precisava dessa força. 

\- Eu te amo.

"Só um sussurro?"

\- Eu te amo. 

"Um pouco mais alto."

\- Eu te amo.

"Mais alto." 

\- Eu te amo.

"Isso, isso! Mais alto!" 

\- Eu te amo.

"Quem você ama?" 

\- Eu te amo, Sarah.

"Não, Louis. Quem você ama?" 

\- Eu... Eu não s...

"Louis, respire fundo. Quem você ama?" Ele obedeceu. 

\- Harry? 

"Não sei. Você sabe?"

\- Harry. 

"Quem? Não estou ouvindo."

\- Harry Styles. 

"Então, Louis... Quem você ama?" 

\- Eu te amo, Harry Styles. 

Foi a última vez que Louis ouviu a voz de Sarah. Ainda assim, se sentiu leve. Leve e livre. Sentiu que tinha tirado o peso das costas. Sentiu que não tinha mais medo. Sentiu que, principalmente, podia dizer as três palavrinhas. Ou até quatro. 

Finalmente, ele jogou a caixa com as fotos de Sarah penhasco abaixo. Observou-as voando ao vento, mas nenhuma voltando para terra firme. Estava feito. 

Perrie, que estava concentrada no celular, sentiu o carro balançar e perdeu o foco. Viu Louis ao seu lado, sorridente, segurando uma das caixas. 

\- Como foi? - ela perguntou, orgulhosa. 

\- Perrie, siga para Londres. 

\- Como assim? E a sua mãe?

\- Minha mãe me esperou por meses. Ela pode esperar mais um pouco. 

\- Tem certeza? 

\- Absoluta.

\- Não quer nem se despedir?

\- Acelera. Agora.

As três horas de Doncaster para Londres foram as mais longas possíveis. Louis estava até sentindo claustrofobia, além de que seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que ia explodir. Perrie ligou a rádio e deixou que músicas tocassem, mas nada o acalmava.

Mais meia-hora de engarrafamento. "Como em uma cidade tão desenvolvida pode acontecer isso?", Louis reclamava. Perrie apenas revirava os olhos, ficando impaciente com a impaciência dele.

\- Qual é a localização exata do hotel? 

\- Está bem perto daqui, na próxima rua. Não me lembro do nome, só que ele é pequeno e roxo, além de... 

Quando notou, ela estava falando sozinha. Louis simplesmente abrira a porta do carro e saíra correndo como um louco. Perrie não pôde fazer nada além de sorrir e de esperar que tudo desse certo. Definitivamente.

Ele achou o hotel depois de muito tempo, uma vez que a construção era muito escondida e pouco conhecida. Entrou lá, perguntou por Harry e Gemma. Tudo que o proprietário disse foi: 

\- Não estão mais aqui. Talvez tenham ido passar o Natal com a família.

"Ele não se lembrou do meu aniversário?", Louis se perguntou. Saiu do hotel e pediu para que um raio caísse em sua cabeça ali mesmo. Mas não aconteceu. Apenas caminhou até onde o carro estava e, acredite, ele estava praticamente no mesmo lugar. 

Eles não tiveram outra opção a não ser voltar ao Quizzical. Perrie queria comemorar o aniversário de Louis em um restaurante, ou talvez na praia, mas quem disse que ele queria sair? A decepção era grande demais para algo animado; era melhor chorar e comer chocolate na cama.

Assim que pisaram no saguão do hotel e seguiram para a recepção, notaram que alguém havia mexido ali. Os papéis estavam bem bagunçados, mais do que Louis já deixava. 

\- Mas que diabos...? - ele reclamou. - Eu demoro um ano pra deixar tudo em ordem e fazem isso!

\- Quando mesmo que VOCÊ deixou tudo em ordem? - ela deu risada. - Vai ver tudo está organizado e você não sabe. 

\- Engraçadinha. 

\- Obrigada!

\- Eu mato quem fez isso. Mato, mato...

\- Sinto muito, não foi minha intenção. 

Então, eles se viraram para trás. Harry estava simplesmente ali, parado, segurando uma caixinha pequena com embalagem de presente. 

\- Vocês não estavam aqui, então pensei que esses papéis dissessem alguma coisa - ele fitou o presente. - Não queria causar problemas. Ah, e isto é pra você... Eu não esqueci.

Harry esticou o braço para entregar a caixinha e, nisso, Louis o puxou para perto de si. 

\- Por que você fez isso? 

\- Porque sim. 

O de olhos azuis abraçou o de olhos verdes. Perrie estava com o rosto doendo de tanto sorrir.

\- O que está acontecendo, Louis? O que deu em você?

\- Ela foi embora.

Harry se afastou. Franziu as sobrancelhas. Já sentia as lágrimas encherem os olhos.

\- Louis, eu não estou entendendo.

\- Eu a deixei ir, Harry - Louis sorriu. - É tudo sobre você agora.

Harry cobriu o nariz e a boca com as mãos. Quando se deu conta, estava chorando.

\- Louis...

\- Eu te amo.

Perrie fechou os olhos, assim como Harry, que chorava desesperadamente. Ambos tinham esperado muito, muito tempo por isso.

\- Eu te amo, Harry Styles. Eu te amo, te amo muito. Eu faria tudo por você. Tudo. Eu... Eu te amo. Simplesmente amo. Harry, eu te amo tanto... Muito mais do que imagina. Eu apenas te amo. Muito.

A cada palavra, ele chorava mais. Era como se fosse um sonho, como se não fosse real. 

\- Me desculpa - Harry soluçou. - Que merda, eu não consigo parar de chorar.

\- E tem mais uma coisa - Louis o abraçou novamente. Dessa vez, teve o abraço retornado. - Eu não vivo sem você.

\- Nem eu, Louis. Nem eu vivo sem você.

\- Eu sei. 

Louis deu risada, enquanto que Harry fez cara feia e simulou um tapa. 

\- Por que você e Gemma não estão mais no hotel? - Perrie perguntou. - Louis correu até lá e disseram que vocês foram embora. 

\- Gemma me convenceu de passarmos o Natal com a família, mas era o seu aniversário e eu não podia deixar de mostrar que lembrei - Harry sorriu, mexendo no cabelo de Louis. Eles finalmente se desgrudaram. - Ainda bem que vocês chegaram a tempo. 

\- Você não vai mais? 

\- Perrie, eu passei dezessete Natais com eles. Quantos eu passei com vocês?

Ela também sorriu. 

\- Argumento aceito. 

Logo depois, Harry decidiu ligar para Gemma. Enquanto explicava o que acontecera, os dois choravam. "Isso pode dar um jeito em você", ela implicou. "Nunca, minha querida", ele respondeu. Resultado: os quatro passaram o Natal juntos. 

Riram muito, beberam muito - inclusive Harry e Perrie -, conversaram muito, todos no Quizzical. Brincaram com o fato de que os pais de Perrie ligavam de hora em hora para brigar, porque ela não estava com eles no Natal. Gemma a defendia, é claro.

\- Eu estava pensando em me matar, de verdade - Harry disse, uma vez que ele e Louis estavam a sós no quarto. - Não agüento mais trabalhar naquele inferno. 

\- Trabalhar pra Grimmy, certo? - o de olhos azuis rebateu. 

\- Isso... Eu ainda estou nisso só pela grana.

\- A herança? 

\- Exatamente. Mas essa história da doença de Grimmy não está se encaixando, sabe? Ele disse tinha mais dois meses e já se passaram dois meses. E nada. 

\- Espera... Você acha que ele mentiu?

Harry assentiu.

\- FILHO DA PUTA! DESGRAÇADO! ELE ESTÁ PERD... 

\- Eu tenho um plano, Louis, e eu e você estamos nele.

\- Um plano? 

\- Sim - o de olhos verdes mordeu o lábio. Depois, sorriu maliciosamente. - Conheço o Poppy Boom tão bem quanto Grimmy.

\- Meu Deus, você sabe onde está o...?

\- O cofre.

\- E a chave?

\- Está com ele. O tempo todo.

\- Você nunca tentou pegar? 

Harry balançou a cabeça.

\- Não fazia sentindo fugir com o dinheiro sozinho. Nunca fez.

Louis sorriu e, por algum motivo que nem ele mesmo entendeu, corou.

Passaram o resto da semana planejando tudo, cada detalhe. Contaram para Perrie e Gemma, que, de início, se recusavam a saber de tudo, mas não tiveram coragem de dizer um "não" para isto:

\- Nós prometemos que só pegamos o dinheiro e vamos embora. Queremos ser felizes longe daqui, sem precisar mais disso. 

Quando o dia chegou, todos estavam com o coração apertado. Era uma sexta, o dia da semana que o Poppy Boom mais lotava, principalmente quando se falava de Hazzy. Perrie e Gemma estavam na platéia, esperando como todos os outros. Harry e Grimmy conversavam no camarim. 

\- Nicholas? 

\- Sim, Kenny? 

Grimmy sorriu. Harry fez o mesmo. 

\- Você está tão bem, nem parece que está doente. 

\- Ainda bem - o empresário ajudou o outro a colocar a peruca do show. - Você está perfeito hoje. 

\- Não mude de assunto. 

\- Não estou mudando, só estou elogiando o ser mais belo do planeta. 

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha e se virou para Grimmy. 

\- Você está mesmo doente? 

\- O quê? Por que está perguntando isso? 

\- Grimmy, eu não gosto de quando me enganam. Principalmente quando me prometem amor eterno. 

\- O que deu em você, hein? 

\- Nada. Quero saber o que deu em você.

\- Quer que eu morra logo, não é? Eu sei disso.

\- Eu me importo, ok? Muito. E amo também. 

Grimmy acariciou o rosto de Harry, que sorriu. 

\- Nicholas, você ainda não me respondeu. 

\- Tudo bem - ele respirou fundo. - Bem, eu fiz novos exames alguns dias atrás e constaram que não tenho um tumor. Ele simplesmente sumiu. 

\- Simplesmente sumiu? 

\- Sabe aqueles milagres médicos? Pois é. 

Então, Harry abriu uma das gavetas da penteadeira e tirou um papel de dentro. Grimmy logo reconheceu aquilo, arregalando os olhos. 

\- Cheguei cedo hoje, bem cedo - o de olhos verdes entregou o papel para o outro. - O seu escritório nunca fica trancado de manhã. E sabe por quê?

\- Por quê? 

\- Porque eu só chego à noite. 

Grimmy lançou um olhar desesperado para Harry. 

\- Não é isso que você está pensando, eu juro que... 

\- Continuando... Eu me sentei na sua cadeira, mexi no seu computador e entrei no seu e-mail. Achei essas mensagens que você trocava com a Poppy e, cara, eu não acreditei que ela era tão moderna assim. 

\- Kenny...

\- Ela disse que eu tinha uma pessoa, Grimmy. Então, você respondeu que faria qualquer coisa pra me ter... Até apelar para a pena. E você apelou. 

\- Por favor, me perdoe, eu... Eu...

\- Calma - Harry o abraçou. - Eu já não disse que me importo e que amo muito? O que pensa que eu sou? 

\- Eu também te amo muito, Ken...

De repente, Grimmy parou de falar e caiu no chão. Atrás dele, estava Louis, que ria muito. E que também tinha enfiado em faca em suas costas. 

\- Eu não estava falando de você, seu idiota - Harry continuou, rindo como Louis. - Eu me importo com o dinheiro e amo o dinheiro. E sabe por quê? Porque eu vou fugir. E você? Ah, você vai pro inferno mais cedo, mentiroso de merda.

Falando isso, Harry pegou a arma que escondia na penteadeira e deu três tiros no rosto de Grimmy. Ele e Louis se abraçaram, saíram do camarim e, sem que ninguém visse, seguiram para o escritório, onde estava o cofre.

Não foi difícil tirar o dinheiro dali, uma vez que a senha era o aniversário de Grimmy. Harry não sabia de cor, mas sabia que a data estava marcada no calendário do escritório. Ele e Louis colocaram tudo dentro de uma mochila, e ainda tiveram que esconder nos bolsos. Era muita, muita grana.

\- Mãos para o alto! 

Eles olharam para trás. Uma equipe policial acabara de entrar no pequeno cômodo. Eles se entreolharam.

\- Eu já disse, mãos para o alto! 

Harry pegou a arma e apontou para os tiras, que deram um passo para trás. Porém, surpreendentemente, Louis abaixou o braço do que estava ao seu lado. Eles se entreolharam novamente. Sabiam o seu destino. 

Zayn e Perrie entraram em seguida; ele, boquiaberto, ela, chorando. 

\- Finalmente - Zayn sorriu. - Que reencontro inesperado, não? 

\- Você não sabia que estávamos aqui? - Louis questionou. 

\- Na verdade, eu vim aqui pra ver a Perrie. Conversamos um dia, ela me contou que vivia aqui, por causa da tia, e decidi ficar pra ver o show. A Hazzy não apareceu, obviamente - ele apontou para Harry. - Então, eu insisti em acompanhar Perrie até o camarim, para ver o porquê, você sabe. 

"Ele queria foder a Perrie na droga do camarim?", Harry sussurrou. 

\- A polícia apareceu do nada, então? 

\- Liguei pra polícia há meia-hora, assim que vimos aquele cara deitado no chão. Mas, pelo visto, tirei a sorte grande.

\- Eu sinto muito - Perrie abraçou Louis. - Eu sinto muito, sinto muito. 

\- Perrie, finja que não sabia - ele sussurrou. - Finja ou você vai se dar mal também.

\- Você conhece esses assassinos? 

\- Eu... Eu não sabia que... Por que vocês não me contaram? Por quê?

Ela começou a chorar, e eram lágrimas verdadeiras; não porque não sabia do plano, mas porque duas das pessoas que mais amava no mundo não viveriam. Não de verdade. "Droga de passado", Perrie sussurrou para si mesma. 

Na hora em que Harry e Louis foram agarrados pelos tiras, batalharam contra eles de todo jeito. Obviamente, não conseguiram fugir - eles eram mais fortes -, apenas arrumaram machucados no rosto e nos braços. Não houve luz no fim do túnel. Não dessa vez.

Porém, o que mais surpreendeu a todos - principalmente Zayn - foi o que Perrie fez: ela insistiu em ir à delegacia no mesmo carro que os amigos. Zayn até se ofereceu para dar carona, mas foi recusado. Totalmente recusado.

\- Eu pensava que vocês já tinham fugido - Perrie sussurrou para Harry, que se sentava ao seu lado e pôde ouvir pesar em sua voz. - Sinto muito.

Ela começou a chorar.

\- Pelos céus, a culpa não é sua - ele disse. Tentou abraçá-la, mas as algemas não permitiram. - Nós só demoramos demais e... Bem, estragamos tudo. Tudo.

Harry sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas, mas conseguiu contê-las. Virou-se para Louis, que estava com os olhos fechados e com o rosto levemente molhado - podia ser de um choro, podia ser da chuva que caía sem pena naquela noite, não dava para saber.

Quando chegaram à delegacia, os três encontraram-se em um mar de flashes: havia paparazzi em praticamente toda a extensão do local. Entraram, esperaram, foram "atendidos". Harry e Louis tiraram as famosas fotos de perfil, enquanto que Perrie os observava de longe.

\- Não quer tirar a maquiagem antes? Tem um banheiro ao lado. - o fotógrafo informou. 

Harry apenas riu:

\- E sair feio na foto? De jeito nenhum.

Ambos tiveram fotos sorridentes, de nariz empinado. Apesar de estarem completamente destruídos por dentro, queriam ao menos mostrar força, mostrar superioridade. Sim, talvez essa seja a palavra certa.

Gemma chegou a tempo de abraçar o irmão antes de prenderem-no na cadeia - as notícias em Londres voam. Eles choraram juntos, ficaram agarrados o quanto puderam e, na hora de Harry finalmente entrar na cela, foram precisos dois guardas para separá-los. 

Outro problema foi Louis, que lutava com todo policial que tocava nele. Estava com mais arranhões e manchas no rosto, mas nada que pudesse suprir a dor que sentia ao se ver longe de Harry - por alguma regra idiota, tiveram que ficar em alas diferentes.

\- Não se preocupe - Perrie disse, encarando Louis atrás das grades. - Meu tio é um dos melhores advogados daqui.

\- Como ele está? Onde ele está? 

Ela fitou o chão. 

\- Não muito bem... Você sabe. 

\- Droga, droga! Se eu pudesse...

\- A audição de vocês com o juiz será em dois dias. Por isso, seja o mais bonzinho possível. 

\- Eu não posso. Você sabe. 

\- Mas você precisa.

Perrie se virou e caminhou em direção à porta de saída daquele corredor vazio. 

\- Espera, aonde você vai? Não me deixa aqui, Perrie! 

\- Eu vou estar de volta em um pulo - ela sorriu para Louis. Pelo menos, tentou sorrir. - Tenho que falar com Harry, ok? 

\- Ok. Vou esperar.

\- Bonzinho, seja bonzinho. Não esqueça.

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Vou tentar. 

Aqueles dois dias foram os piores possíveis, tanto para os três como para Zayn, que não via a hora de ter Harry e Louis bem longe. A única parte que o deixava sem rumo era Perrie; a cada encontro no tribunal ou na delegacia, mais trocavam olhares de desprezo. Mesmo que não quisessem nem um pouco. 

O dia da audição foi turbulento. Perrie e Zayn, que chegaram mais cedo, viam multidões e multidões se organizarem na frente do tribunal. Uma bandeira colorida ali, outra acolá, um cartaz a favor dos Serial Hearts, outro contra os Serial Hearts, uma bandeira da Inglaterra, outra branca. E, principalmente, pessoas que gritavam suas opiniões mais que tudo.

Os carros em que estavam Harry e Louis - alas diferentes, transportes diferentes - chegaram horas depois. Quando estacionaram e saíram, pensaram que ficariam cegos de tantos flashes e surdos de tantos gritos. Para que não se falassem, o mais novo seguiu para o tribunal primeiro, seguido do mais velho. E, apesar da situação, os olhares das pessoas os confortavam. Era como se elas gostassem deles, como Perrie apontara antes. 

A sala da audição era enorme, mas estava quase que completamente cheia. Todas as cadeiras dos populares estavam preenchidas, incluindo jornalistas, fotógrafos, líderes de comunidades gays, estudantes... E as famílias dos acusados. Harry quase caiu quando viu seus pais, assim como Louis. Por que eles estariam ali?

O julgamento teve uma duração mais longa do que o esperado, de manhã até o fim da tarde. Muitas pessoas fizeram depoimento, muitas argumentaram, muitas rebateram os argumentos, mas todas prestavam atenção em tudo. Para descontrair, Harry até fingiu não falar inglês e respondia tudo em francês. Louis apenas sorriu e Perrie ficou abismada. 

Então, como tudo tem um fim, o juiz, após passar mais de uma hora em uma sala reservada com o resto do júri, bateu o martelo e anunciou:

\- Harold Edward Styles e Louis William Tomlinson, acusados de homicídio doloso qualificado, foram considerados culpados.

Os populares praticamente gritaram, enquanto que os réus, Perrie e o advogado permaneceram calados, esperando por isso. Mas, então, veio o veredicto: 

\- E estão condenados à prisão perpétua.

Os gritos foram mais altos. Alguns protestavam contra aquilo, outros apoiavam. As famílias abaixaram as cabeças. Zayn e o advogado de acusação sorriram. Perrie fechou os olhos e pediu para que aquilo fosse apenas um pesadelo. O advogado dos réus cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

Harry começou a chorar. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas molhavam seu rosto sem pena, como se fosse algo incontrolável. Louis, vendo aquilo, o abraçou forte. O mais forte que podia. Os flashes ficaram mais intensos e alguns policiais andaram até a mesa para algemá-los.

\- Não se preocupem - Perrie gritava de acordo com a distância deles, que era cada vez maior. - Eu vou resolver tudo. Eu prometo! 

Quando os réus finalmente saíram do tribunal, voltaram aos carros de onde vieram. Resistiram, tentaram não entrar no auto, tentaram se tocar pela última vez. Só conseguiram gritar "eu te amo" um para o outro. E só.

Demoraram alguns dias para que Harry e Louis fossem transferidos para a prisão em que se conheceram. Ela estava do mesmo jeito; eram os mesmos corredores, as mesmas escadarias, os mesmos portões. Até o cheiro de limpeza extrema era o mesmo. 

Tudo piorou quando descobriram que ficariam em celas separadas, afinal, eram solitárias. Um quarto aparentemente maior que o anterior, mas ainda sufocante; a luz entrava através de uma janela estreita no alto de uma das quatro paredes, assim como o vento. Apenas uma cama suspensa e colada paralelamente à porta e um travesseiro preenchiam o lugar. 

Havia se passado dois meses quando Perrie conseguiu um encontro com Louis. Ela teve que gastar um bom dinheiro parar chegar até ele. 

\- Como você está? - Perrie segurou as lágrimas. Ela e Louis estavam separados por uma barreira de vidro, apenas ouvindo um ao outro através de buraquinhos. 

\- Como ele está? - Louis retrucou, coçando o olho direito. Ele não sabia mais o que era ter uma boa noite de sono. - Você sabe que não precisa se preocupar comigo.

\- Ele não está nem tentando. 

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Já é a terceira vez essa semana que Harry tenta se suicidar. A terceira.

\- O quê? 

A barreira tremeu com o choque de Louis, que agora estava de olhos arregalados. 

\- Foi mais por isso que me deixaram vir aqui. Louis, precisamos que você coopere. 

\- Cooperar com o quê, Perrie?

\- Estamos fazendo uma coisa totalmente surreal - ela deu um pequeno sorriso. - Acabamos de levantar um processo pra que vocês fiquem na mesma cela. 

Foi a primeira vez que ele sorriu em tempos. 

\- Eu... Eu não acredito! E como... Como está indo?

\- Já está tudo na internet, espalhado nas redes sociais. Estão nos apoiando muito. 

\- Quem?

\- Quase ninguém concordou com a decisão do juiz. Quase ninguém do mundo, Lou.

\- Mas vai dar certo?

\- Temos que torcer por isso, mas... Nada é certo. 

\- E o Harry? Vocês não podem fazer nada por ele, Perrie? 

\- Ele fica dopado praticamente o dia todo, como se estivesse em coma.

\- Isso não faz mal? 

\- Essa é a questão, Louis, faz muito mal. Estamos com medo de que alguma coisa aconteça.

\- O quê? Como assim? 

\- Chega de perguntas, ok? Não quero mais que você se preocupe.

\- Estou preocupado desde o momento em que ficamos em alas separadas, antes da audição. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. 

Perrie fitou o chão. 

\- Sabe que eu estou fazendo de tudo pra tirar vocês daqui, não sabe?

\- Sei, Pezz, não se preocupe comigo - Louis forçou um sorriso. Por mais que ele quisesse, não conseguia. - Faça de tudo pelo Harry, eu imploro. 

\- Nós vamos encontrar um caminho através da escuridão.

Do outro lado de Londres, Zayn tentava não pensar em Perrie. Tentava, porque ela era só que aparecia nos telejornais e outros programas, além de jornais e revistas, principalmente depois do famoso discurso que deu dias depois da sentença: 

\- As pessoas gostam de me perguntar a razão da minha insistência no caso, por que eu ainda luto por eles. A questão é que, ao contrário de vocês, eu os vejo como seres humanos, não como animais. Vocês acham que eles não têm um coração dentro do peito, que não sentem, não pensam, que só querem saber de matar. Harry e Louis nunca encostaram um dedo em mim, nunca me ameaçaram. Eles são os melhores amigos que eu já tive, e queriam mudar. Queriam mesmo. Mas as pessoas nem imaginam, não é? Elas nem imaginam que o mundo é o criador de todos os monstros e pesadelos. Entendam que ninguém mata por matar: o mundo é o culpado. E querem saber mais? Eu sempre vou amar os Serial Hearts. Sempre vou lutar por eles. Sempre vou ficar do lado do amor. E nunca, nunca vou desistir do que eu acredito. Obrigada.

Zayn não teve como não pensar em Serena. Ele percebeu que Perrie estava vivendo a mesma situação que ele, tendo alguém que ama sofrendo injustamente. Percebeu que aquilo era um ciclo.

Mas também percebeu que, ao mesmo tempo que queria desligar a TV, não podia. Não podia ficar longe dela, ou pelo menos de sua imagem. Por quê? Por que logo ela? Por que a pessoa mais próxima aos seus piores "inimigos", se assim dizer? Podia ser amor? Se fosse, ele podia afirmar que o amor é uma coisa bem estranha. 

Ele a procurou nos contatos do telefone. Lá estava o nome dela, literalmente resplandecendo na tela. Ligar ou não ligar, eis a questão.

\- Alô? Zayn? - o forte sotaque de South Shields, combinado com uma voz suave e quase angelical, atendeu. Zayn engoliu seco. 

\- Me desculpa - ele respondeu. - Acho que liguei sem querer.

\- Você acha que ligou sem querer? 

\- É, meu celular está fora dos eixos ultimamente.

\- Eu entendo o seu celular. 

\- Perrie, eu...

Ela desligou, claramente não querendo conversa. "Não era por isso que eu queria me desculpar", Zayn sussurrou para no celular.

Um ano se passou desde então. O processo que exigia que os Serial Hearts ficassem na mesma sela foi esquecido pelo júri. Harry continuava dopado constantemente e Louis estava à beira de um colapso nervoso. Afinal, nenhum dos dois sabia o que estava acontecendo com o outro, ou com Perrie, ou, com a família, ou com o mundo. 

Perrie nunca esteve mais preocupada; mal podia ver ambos e estava sempre brigando com os pais, apesar de entendê-los. Uma filha famosa por causa de psicopatas não era nada legal. Não era o jeito que ela queria de ficar famosa. Nunca foi.

Um dia, indo ao shopping, ela decidiu fazer compras. Havia muito tempo que não tinha um tempo para si, para se arrumar. No entanto, era só ver um salto alto diferente na vitrine que Harry vinha em sua mente. As apresentações, as roupas, as maquiagens... Tudo. Como se fosse fácil se esquecer dos problemas. 

\- Boa tarde. 

Perrie tirou o foco dos saltos e olhou para cima. Era a pessoa que ela menos queria encontrar. 

\- Você tem bom gosto - Zayn continuou a falar. - Aliás, você é linda. Não precisa dessas olheiras, sabia? 

\- Eu não teria olheiras se dormisse direito - Perrie sorriu forçado. - Você deve até imaginar por quê. 

\- Perrie, saia dessa. Não vai dar em nada. 

\- A nossa conversa não vai dar em nada. Essa é a verdade.

Ele respirou fundo. 

\- Você sabe o quanto eles me machucaram. 

\- E você sabe o quanto isso me machuca? - ela sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas. - Você sabe o quanto eu estou lutando para parar de machucar? 

\- Perrie...

\- Eu me ofereci pra te ajudar naquele dia do hotel, Zayn. Eu nem devia ter olhado na sua cara, nem ter pena de você. Mas eu tenho um defeito horrível, e sabe qual? Amar as pessoas. Meu defeito é amar e me importar muito fácil. 

Foi só respirar. Perrie respirou depois do discurso e logo estava se afogando em lágrimas. Lágrimas que já estavam guardadas há muito tempo. Zayn a abraçou imediatamente. Ela não abraçou de volta, mas não se afastou. 

\- Você podia ter nos ajudado no processo, Zayn. Você podia. 

\- Por que você faz isso comigo? - ele repousou a cabeça na dela. - Eu não devia... Não devia... 

\- Pare de se sentir responsável pela Serena. Ela não merece, você sabe disso. 

\- Ela era o amor da minha vida, Perrie. 

\- Mas você não era o amor da vida dela, Zayn. 

Ele a soltou, nervoso. 

\- Quem é você pra dizer isso? 

\- Eu? Nada - Perrie deu de ombros. - Odeio ter que dizer isso, mas o Louis só matou o amor da sua vida porque ela quis fugir com o Harry. 

\- O quê? Você endoidou? 

\- Zayn, eu não queria estar dizendo isso, mas é verdade. 

\- Não, não, não...

\- Eu sei que ciúme não é motivo pra matar alguém, não acho certo, não apoio. Mas foi o motivo do Louis, sabe? 

\- Não pode ser...

\- E a Serena tinha uma síndrome. Riley-Day, já ouviu falar? Ela nunca sentiu dor com as surras da mãe. 

\- Não, não... Isso muda tudo... Isso...

\- Zayn, você está bem? 

Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Não demorou muito para desabar, é claro. 

\- Por que ela estava comigo? - Zayn choramingou. - Por quê?

\- Serena queria se vingar do seu pai. Afinal, foi ele que mandou ela pra prisão. 

\- Não, tinha algo a mais. Eu sei que tinha algo a mais. 

\- Bem, se tinha, eu não sei. 

\- Louis sabe. Louis sabe, eu tenho certeza. 

\- Vai perguntar pra ele? 

\- É o único jeito, Perrie. Eu preciso de respostas.

No mesmo instante, Zayn segurou a mão de Perrie e a levou para o estacionamento. Entraram no carro, saíram do shopping e logo estavam na estrada para a prisão onde os Serial Hearts estavam. Para o maior pesadelo dos quatro. 

\- Quero ver Louis Tomlinson. - Zayn disse para o primeiro guarda que viu. 

\- Louis Tomlinson? - o guarda riu. - Talvez no mês que vem. 

\- Você não está entendo. Eu quero vê-lo agora.

\- Ele não está disponível para ninguém agora. 

\- Meu amigo, eu não estou pedindo. Estou afirmando. 

\- Você acha que pode tudo, é? Por quê? 

\- Porque eu sou Zayn Malik. 

Zayn puxou o braço de Perrie e ultrapassou a barreira de guardas, uma vez que souberam que ele era o filho do "chefe". Não podiam impedi-lo. 

Em questão de minutos, eles estavam na sala de visitas, esperando Louis chegar. Era uma pena que o privilégio não podia quebrar a parede de vidro que os separava dele.

\- Perrie - Louis sorriu assim que sentou na cadeira. - Zayn - o sorriso desapareceu. - O que você quer? 

\- Ela te contou tudo, não contou? 

\- Ela? 

\- Serena. 

\- Ahn... Do que você está falando especificamente? 

\- Por que ela estava me usando? 

\- Por que isso é importante agora? Ela está mais morta que a mãe. 

\- Louis - Perrie repreendeu. - Por favor. 

\- Eu que peço por favor. Vocês sabem o que é viver confinado naquela solitária maldita por um ano? Não? Não. Não sabem! 

\- Você me conta se eu prometer ajudar? 

Perrie e Louis olharam ao mesmo tempo para Zayn, surpresos. Como assim?

\- Ajudar? - ela sorriu. Dessa vez, de verdade. - Meu Deus...

\- Sério? - Louis franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Sério - Zayn assentiu. - Faço qualquer coisa pela verdade. 

\- Está preparado? 

\- Eu tenho que estar preparado, Louis. 

\- Bem, enquanto você estava lá, amarrado, eu, Harry e Serena conversávamos sobre o quanto era estúpido. Ela disse que você era o brinquedinho dela, Zayn. Além da história da síndrome, com a qual ela não sentia dor, e da mãe dela. 

\- Isso, a mãe dela. Eu quero saber da mãe. 

\- Seu pai é o culpado. Ele matou a mãe da Serena. 

Zayn arregalou os olhos. Ele não estava acreditando naquilo. 

\- O quê?

\- É por isso que ela estava usando você o tempo todo, acreditava que nenhum homem prestava. Talvez fosse por isso que quis fugir com o Harry... 

\- Droga. 

\- Tudo bem - Perrie o abraçou. - Tudo vai ficar bem. 

\- Não, não vai. Essa aura de morte que me cerca não vai embora. Droga, ela nunca vai. 

\- Como assim? 

\- Minha mãe desapareceu misteriosamente. Nunca encontraram ela, nem um único rastro. Agora eu imagino como, tudo está se encaixando. 

\- Quem diria que o seu pai é o verdadeiro psicopata - Louis deu risada. - Que história, não? 

\- Apesar de você se achar o piadista, obrigado. Obrigado mesmo, por tudo. Por mais que eu não quisesse ouvir isso, eu precisava. Obrigado. 

\- E o que vai fazer agora? - Perrie perguntou. 

\- Colocar aquele velho na cadeia, mas não tão na cara. Tudo vai ser planejado, Perrie. 

\- Você está pensando em dar dicas, é isso? - Louis sugeriu.

\- Quase. Já tenho o primeiro passo em mente. 

\- Primeiro passo?

\- Exatamente. Você e Harry vão ficar na mesma cela. 

\- Vamos? 

\- Mais rápido do que imaginam.

Zayn se levantou da cadeira e saiu correndo dali. Perrie e Louis se olharam e sorriram. Finalmente, depois de tanto tempo, havia uma luz no fim do túnel. 

Aproximadamente vinte dias depois, Harry foi acordado na solitária com batidas na porta. Fazia algum tempo que não o dopavam, mas ainda sentia enjôos e estava meio zonzo. Mal conseguia ficar em pé. 

\- Acorda, bichinha - a voz do outro lado gritava. - Você vai dar uma volta.

\- Não era meia hora por dia, à tarde? Pra tomar banho e fazer exercício? 

\- Hoje vai ser diferente. 

A porta de ferro se abriu, revelando um guarda segurando as algemas de sempre. Ele prendeu Harry e o guiou para fora dali, descendo algumas escadas, dobrando alguns corredores, abrindo alguns portões. Logo, o primeiro andar, onde havia uma única e enorme cela. 

\- Se deu bem, não foi, bichinha? - o guarda deu risada. - Até demais. 

\- Bem? Por que eu me daria bem? 

\- Porque eu estou aqui. 

Harry olhou para o fundo da cela e viu ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Louis. Eles correram para um abraço apertado, mais do que necessário, quase desesperador. Quase? Não. Desesperador. 

\- Eu não agüentaria mais um ano. - Harry disse, chorando.

\- Como você pôde querer ir embora e me deixar aqui? - Louis também estava chorando. 

\- Solitária, prisão perpétua... Eu nunca mais veria você, Louis. Nunca.

\- Mas você está aqui, agora, e é tudo o que importa. 

\- Quem imaginaria? 

\- Eu. Eu sempre soube que não nos veríamos pela última vez em um tribunal. 

\- Não me julgue. Você deve saber que eu estou dopado. 

O de olhos azuis bateu na bunda do outro, que deu um quase uivo.

\- Veremos.

\- Cuidado, vocês não estão sozinhos. 

Antes das grades, Perrie e Zayn sorriam para eles. Ela carregava uma muda de jornais nas mãos e a estendeu para dentro da cela, esperando que um deles pegasse.

\- "Os Serial Hearts são os primeiros condenados à prisão perpétua a ficar na mesma cela" - Louis pegou, leu e passou as páginas. - "Quebrando barreiras: os Serial Hearts estão mudando os rumos da sociedade e da lei". "O mundo contra a lei: pessoas em todo mundo estão se mobilizando para aliviar a pena dos Serial Hearts".

\- "Uma possível biografia dos Serial Hearts está cogitada para o ano que vem" - Harry tomou os jornais. - "Loucura? Zayn Malik, vítima dos Serial Hearts que colocou-os na cadeia, agora está do outro lado". "'Os Serial Hearts são o novo fenômeno mundial: conheça mais sobre eles a seguir"... Porra, estamos em todos os lugares? 

\- Sim - Perrie sorriu. - Estão até organizando um movimento na internet chamado "Psicopata É A Lei". Eu e Zayn estamos nela, é claro. 

\- Zayn? Por quê? - o de olhos verdes franziu as sobrancelhas. 

\- Apesar de tudo, vocês me fizeram descobrir coisas essenciais - o moreno deu de ombros. - Eu tinha que mudar o rumo da minha vida, Harry. E vocês me ajudaram imensamente. 

\- Então você e Perrie estão juntos? 

\- O quê? Não - ela deu risada. - Somos só amigos tentando salvar amigos. 

\- Você é fraco, Zayn. 

\- Nem me esperou dizer que vamos sair hoje à noite. 

\- Vamos?

Perrie olhou estranho para Zayn. Ele sorriu:

\- Babylon at the Roof Gardens. 

\- Ahn? Não é caro?

\- Você não tem preço. 

\- Pior cantada de todas - Louis balançou a cabeça. - Que merda.

\- Vou indo, tenho umas coisas pra resolver - Perrie corou. - Zayn, você pode me dar carona? 

\- Ainda pergunta? 

\- Obrigada. Ah, meninos, amei ver vocês de novo, juntos. Fiquem bem.

Os dois saíram praticamente saltitando dali, enquanto Harry e Louis sorriam um para o outro. O corredor estava completamente vazio.

\- Antes de você me jogar contra a parede - o de olhos azuis sorriu. - Eu tenho um plano para sairmos daqui. 

\- Não deu muito certo da última vez - o outro implicou. - É melhor eu jogar você contra a parede logo.

\- Era plano do Zayn, não meu.

\- Tudo bem. Continue. 

\- Mas eu vou te fazer uma pergunta aqui e agora, e, apesar de ser parte do plano, é com todo o meu coração. Entendido? 

\- Como as... 

Louis se ajoelhou.

\- Casa comigo? 

\- Casar? - Harry arregalou os olhos. - Tipo... Casar mesmo? De verdade?

\- Não, Harry, é porque eu quero brincar de boneca e você tem que ser o meu marido. 

\- Dá um tempo, Louis. Estou em choque. 

Louis deu risada. Levantou-se. Segurou as mãos daquele que estava quase chorando em sua frente. 

\- Vai me responder ou não? 

\- Calma, por favor. Eu nunca fui pedido em casamento antes. 

\- Bom saber. 

Harry olhou feio para o outro, mas acabou sorrindo.

\- Sim, Louis. Sim. Sim, eu aceito me casar com você. Sim, eu quero passar o resto da minha vida com você. Sim. Sim, eu te amo. Muito.

\- Eu também... Você sabe. 

\- Sem coração. 

\- Calma, eu nunca pedi alguém em casamento antes. 

\- Idiota. 

\- Espere até saber do meu plano. 

\- Então fala de uma vez. O que você pretende fazer? 

\- Casar. 

\- Ok, eu sei, mas e o resto?

\- Não vamos casar na prisão, Harry. 

\- Meu Deus, é o que eu estou pensando? 

\- Melhor do que isso. 

Só precisaram de um dia para traçar todo o plano. Era infalível, mas apenas se tivessem a ajuda de Perrie e Zayn, que os visitaram horas depois. Harry e Louis contaram tudo, tudo mesmo, desde o ultimo detalhe. 

\- Vai ser difícil conseguir isso - Zayn disse, pensativo. - Outra confusão. 

\- Mas todos estão do lado dos Serial Hearts - Perrie sorriu. - E como não se comover com um casamento? 

\- Ainda assim, tem a parte do plano. Perrie, não sei se estou dentro. 

\- São duas testemunhas no casamento civil, Zayn. Temos que ser eu e você, ninguém mais vai querer fazer isso.

\- Eles têm família. 

\- A família não vai ajudar no plano. 

\- De jeito nenhum. - Harry e Louis falaram em coro. 

\- Meu Deus, não sei... Preciso pensar... Preciso de tempo. 

\- Vai nessa, afinal, eles tem o maior tempo do mundo.

Ela olhou feio e cruzou os braços. Lamentável. O moreno respirou fundo.

\- Eu ajudei uma vez e não deu muito certo, Perrie. 

\- Você estava do lado errado, só isso.

\- Lado errado? Você está me dizendo que esse é o lado certo? 

\- Não estou dizendo que é certo, Zayn. 

\- Então o que está dizendo?

\- O que você acabou de ouvir. 

\- Jantamos ontem, civilizadamente, e você me vem com isso? 

\- Você não entende, não é? Eu só quero a felicidade deles! Eu só quero que eles tenham uma chance!

\- Eu também queria ter essa chance. Como eu queria, Perrie! 

Zayn saiu correndo dali, se dirigindo para a garagem e se trancando no carro. Serena, a mãe dela, seu pai e sua mãe vieram à tona e lágrimas escorreram dos olhos, molhando completamente o rosto. E, agora, a única pessoa que importava não estava nem aí.

\- Eu ainda preciso de carona. - Perrie bateu no vidro da janela do carro. A expressão no rosto dela era ainda pior que a de Zayn. 

\- Pode entrar - ele abriu a porta do passageiro. - Por favor.

\- Obrigada. 

Ela entrou e fechou a porta.

\- Eu só espero que você me entenda um dia.

\- Sinto muito - a garota choramingou. - Acho que não vou voltar ao meu normal até que isso tudo acabe. 

\- Ao seu normal? - o moreno sorriu. 

\- É, você sabe... Parece que aquela menina cheia de sonhos está indo embora, correndo de mim. 

\- Quando o amor é o guia na estrada, tendemos a nos perder no meio do caminho. A perder a nós mesmos. E... E eu sei bem como é isso.

\- Pra mim, quando isso acontecia, achávamos a nós mesmos. Não tinha que ser assim? 

\- Logicamente, você precisa perder pra achar. 

\- Não, não faz sentido. 

\- O amor não faz sentido. 

Zayn virou o rosto de Perrie para que ele pudesse olhar nos olhos dela. Em poucos instantes, seus lábios se encontraram e se moviam em perfeita sincronia. Finalmente. 

\- Tudo que eu fizer, Perrie, será por você - Zayn disse, se afastando. - Não se esqueça disso. 

\- Por mim, não - ela sorriu. - Pelo amor, Zayn. Sempre escolha o amor. 

\- Ok, tanto faz. Pelo amor.

Logo, estavam em uma briga feia para tirar os Serial Hearts da prisão para que se casassem no cartório. A lei, obviamente, não aprovou de primeira, mas só foi a população saber da proposta que os protestos pioraram. Tudo que Harry e Louis faziam virava comoção geral, principalmente o casamento. 

O dinheiro que Zayn arrancava de seu pai através das ameaças também ajudava. Eventualmente, o tratamento na prisão se tornou quase impecável. Xingue os Serial Hearts e você está encrencado, mocinho. 

Foram quase seis meses para a autorização. Quase seis meses esperando pela luz do sol além da janela. Quase seis meses para sentir o sopro frio do vento de Londres. Quase seis meses com o plano na cabeça. Quase seis.

Harry e Louis foram, dessa vez, em um único carro, com as mãos dadas apesar das algemas. As pessoas os acompanhavam pelas ruas como se fossem celebridades, e, pensando bem, eram mesmo. Eles não sabiam quanta influência tinham sobre o mundo naquele momento. Qualquer movimento era um motivo para gritos, lágrimas e mais gritos.

Assim que chegaram no cartório, que mais parecia uma mansão, uma vez que era um dos mais antigos da Inglaterra, Zayn e Perrie já estavam lá. Sorridentes, abraçaram os dois e os parabenizaram. 

\- Prontos? - ela choramingou.

\- Nunca estivemos tão prontos - Louis sorriu. - Você está pronta?

\- Meio insegura, mas sim, estou pronta. Vai dar tudo certo.

\- Sim, vai. Confie em mim.

Os quatro e mais uma dezena de policiais entraram no cartório, se dirigindo até a sala de assinaturas. Ali, apenas Harry, Louis, Zayn, Perrie, quatro seguranças e o tabelião, que estava sentado em uma cadeira de couro vermelha e com uma mesa cheia de papéis em sua frente. Era a papelada do casamento civil.

\- Tem caixas de som por aqui? - Harry perguntou para o tabelião. 

\- Caixas de som? - ele franziu as sobrancelhas. - Por que precisa delas agora? 

\- Não é óbvio? Tem que ter música tocando no meu casamento. 

\- Acho que não temo-nas disponíveis, garoto. Sinto muitíssimo.

\- Se ele quer música, meu senhor, ele vai ter música. - Zayn disse, arrogante. 

O tabelião respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e mandou um dos seguranças colocar a música da preferência de Harry. "Teenage Dream, aquela da Katy Perry. Versão original, por favor", ele sorriu. Logo, não havia mais silêncio naquela sala.

\- Pode fechar a porta, sim? - Louis pediu. - Me sinto desconfortável com aqueles policiais olhando. Quero privacidade.

\- Já não acha que tem privacidade até demais? 

\- Não, senhor, não acho. É um casamento, é diferente.

\- Ah, meu Deus, tudo bem. Fechem as portas. 

E assim fizeram. Enquanto a música tocava de novo e de novo, os policiais brincavam de dançar e imitar a cantora. Uma fofoca sobre o delegado também apareceu, fazendo-os perder totalmente a noção do tempo. Aquilo não demorava mais de uma hora, demorava? 

Arrombaram as portas. Encontraram todos mortos, inclusive o tabelião, menos Zayn e Perrie, que só estavam feridos, mas agonizando no chão. Havia marcas de bala em todas as quatro paredes da sala, além, é claro, das manchas de sangue, que diziam "AGRADEÇA À SUA LEI DE MERDA", "QUEM ESTÁ ENCRENCADO AGORA?", "QUE OS SUPERIORES NÃO PEGUEM MUITO PESADO COM VOCÊS, BICHINHAS" e "POR ALGEMAS MAIS RESISTENTES". Os policiais estavam atordoados. 

Ainda mais quando viram o inesperado: todos os papéis estavam assinados por Harry e Louis, e, principalmente, assinados com sangue. Eles estavam oficialmente casados, perante a lei que tanto odiavam e perante todos que estavam ali. 

Naquele instante, estavam bem longe do cartório, passeando de carro pelas ruas de Londres e tentando achar caminhos mais fáceis para sair da cidade. Sorriam, tinham quatro armas e duas alianças lindas.

\- Perrie nunca erra, não é? - Harry sorriu, olhando para o anel que usava. 

\- Não - Louis, que dirigia, deu risada em retorno. - Nunca.

\- Eles vão ficar bem. 

\- Vão sim, Harry. Eles só não podiam ficar bem ali, naquela hora, porque iam julgá-los como cúmplices. 

\- Eu sei, eu sei. Ainda bem que se lembrou disso.

\- Claro, eu não deixaria que alguém como a Perrie fosse jogado na cadeia. 

\- Ou como o Zayn.

Eles riram. 

\- Você acha que eles vão nos visitar? 

\- Sem dúvidas, Louis. Avignon fica a duas horas e pouco de Paris, se você for de trem. 

\- Temos que arrumar bem a nossa casa pra eles. 

\- Temos. Você deu sorte, porque eu sou um organizador quase divino. 

\- Você? Duvido. 

\- Não duvide dos meus poderes.

\- Você é estranho.

\- Não, não sou.

\- Sim, é sim. 

\- Bem, talvez eu seja estranho assim só com você. 

\- Por quê?

\- Porque você é bonito.

Ambos riram mais um pouco. Ligaram o rádio do carro e uma música calma começou a tocar. Puseram seus olhos na estrada, vendo, de longe, um novo começo. Um futuro diferente, no qual podiam ser eles mesmos sem repreensão. Sem arrependimento. Sem medo, sem vergonha. Um futuro que prometia muito mais que uma vida atrás das grades, e, inevitavelmente, atrás dos monstros que o mundo criou para eles. Monstros antes indomáveis, mas agora melhores amigos. Melhores amigos de Harry Styles e Louis Tomlinson. Melhores amigos dos Serial Hearts.


	5. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The script was written and I could not change a thing._

\- Deixe as malas comigo. 

\- Não, óbvio que não. Estão cansados demais. 

\- É só uma festinha de criança.

\- Como se vocês deixassem passar. 

Perrie e Louis se abraçaram. Eles estavam na frente da casa, já que ela acabara de sair de um táxi. Tudo estava enfeitado com uma decoração cor-de-rosa, o que era de se esperar para a festa de uma menina de quatro anos, e ainda havia um pula-pula montado ali fora.

\- Não tem perigo de as crianças saírem? - Perrie sorriu, após o abraço, dando uma olhada ao redor. 

\- Com essa cerca e os doces que estão chegando? Nem pensar - Louis balançou a cabeça. - Apesar de serem pivetes esquizofrênicos.

\- Até a Darcy?

\- Não, já demos um jeito na Darcy. 

\- Jeito? 

\- Fez o que não devia, fica sem o piano de brinquedo. E ela se comporta. Vai entender. 

\- Finalmenteeeee - Harry correu até eles, segurando Darcy, que dormia, nos braços. - Pensei que você não ia chegar nunca.

\- Zayn estava tendo uns problemas com a justiça desde que o pai se matou para não ser preso, vocês sabem. Quem pensaria que vender uma prisão seria tão difícil?

\- Ele não conseguiu ainda? - Louis cruzou os braços.

\- O pai deixou a prisão pro filho, sabe? Está no testamento e tudo. Apareceu uma compradora por sorte. 

\- Compradora? Uma mulher que vai comandar a prisão agora? Uau...

\- Idiota - Perrie empurrou Louis. - Sim, uma compradora. Mas ela não quer se fazer um acordo concreto conosco porque fica dizendo que está se recuperando. 

\- Recuperando? - Harry franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu a encontrei uma vez, em uma reunião que o Zayn não pôde ir, e ela estava com o rosto enfaixado. Disse que havia sofrido um acidente há um tempo, mas que tinha dificuldade de cicatrização. Vai saber. 

\- E qual é o nome dela?

\- Marie, eu acho. 

Perrie sorriu e levou as malas para dentro da casa. Harry e Louis se entreolharam, achando aquilo estranho, mas acompanharam a convidada. Afinal, ela era a primeira a chegar para a festa de Darcy, a filha adotiva dos dois. Danada como era, acabou dormindo no colo de um dos seus pais antes da festa. Bem, pelo menos ela estaria mais agitada mais tarde.

Horas depois, durante a festa, dezenas de crianças corriam pelo quintal e pela frente da casa, perseguindo uns aos outros e se cutucando. Harry, Louis, Perrie e um palhaço gordo estavam prestes a surtar de vez.

\- Eu juro que isto não estava no manual - o de olhos azuis bufou. - Juro! 

\- Se não nos acalmarmos, não vai dar certo - ela pediu. - Harry, você fechou a cerca? 

\- Não que eu me lembre - ele respondeu, fugindo de um menino catarrento. - Socorro!

\- Eu vou lá. 

Louis correu para a frente da casa. Finalmente, pôde respirar um pouco e sair daquela loucura. As crianças ficam piores com o tempo, ou era só impressão? Ele não sabia. 

Assim, fechou as portinhas da cerca, o que fez a caixa de correio balançar. Nisso, percebeu que estava cheia, e olha que não ficava cheia há meses. Deu meia-volta, abriu-a e tirou uma caixinha de presente. 

\- Mais um presente, que bom! De quem será que é?

Quando tirou o lacinho e o papel que envolvia a caixinha, tirou a tampa e encontrou o que menos esperava: uma faca. Uma minúscula, mas uma faca legítima, que cortava de verdade. Ainda, dentro, um bilhete:

Nunca é cedo demais para aprender com a família, certo? Espero que Darcy goste do presente. Parabéns, ela é um amor.

De uma velha amiga xx 

\- Merda.

*

_Finalmente, o fim :'(_

_Mas, por favor, não se esqueça de falar comigo no meu twitter, @pezzmuke ;) vou amar saber a opinião de vocês e tudo mais._

_You all are always in my heart xx_


End file.
